El esclavo de Tony
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Rescatado de la severa justicia asgardiana, Loki es dejado con Tony Stark. No puede hablar, y no puede romper el control que ejerce en él el collar de esclavitud. Tony, por su parte, no tiene idea de en qué se ha metido al prometerle a Thor cuidar de su hermano. (Traducción).
1. Arrastrarse

**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony, Loki y Thor pertenecen a Marvel y los demás personajes a la autora del fic, **EndlessStairway** , quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta historia al español.

 **Pareja/Personajes:** Tony/Loki, Thor, OC.

 **Advertencias:** esclavitud, castigos, menciones de violaciones pasadas, recuerdos de torturas pasadas, consentimiento dudoso, entre otros.

Bueno, como ya dije, esta es una traducción. Como es un poco larga (treinta y nueve capítulos, aunque son más bien cortos) decidí iniciarla pronto y ver cómo me va... Esperemos que bien y que las actualizaciones sean regulares.

El original pueden encontrarlo en Ao3 como: **Tony's Thrall** by **EndlessStairway**.

Ojalá les guste. Sin ser más, ¡empecemos!

* * *

 **El esclavo de Tony por EndlessStairway**

* * *

 **1\. Arrastrarse**

Otra vez la misma mierda. Tony le echó un vistazo a la figura arrodillada en la tenue luz de la habitación. No estaba de humor para esto. Primero tomaría una ducha.

Desafortunadamente, la ducha no cambió nada. Cuando regresó, Loki aún estaba ahí, arrodillado, quieto, en silencio. Tony lo observó. Era lo mismo cada noche desde que Thor le había dejado a sus pies hacía ya diez días. Todavía no entendía su comportamiento, aunque había descubierto que el collar de metal incrustado con gemas alrededor de su cuello tenía mucho que ver con todo esto. Aparte del collar, Loki solo llevaba puestos los ajustados bóxers que Tony le había dado. También le había dado otras ropas, y él las usaba durante el día, pero cada noche se escabullía y se presentaba desnudo y sumiso en su habitación. Tony había hablado con él, le había gritado, ordenado que no lo hiciera, incluso una noche se había encerrado en su propia habitación para impedir su entrada. Lo único que logró fue mover el despliegue de sumisión al pasillo. Cada vez que Tony lo echaba, Loki se veía peor, sus extremidades temblaban bajo su piel pálida mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Loki nunca hablaba, raramente asentía o negaba solo con su cabeza, y levantaba la mirada del suelo solo si pensaba que él no lo estaba observando. Tony no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Thor le había dicho que Loki era un esclavo, fuera lo que fuera eso. Las gemas en el collar brillaban y se desvanecían en patrones incomprensibles. Una vez, cuando le gritó a Loki de frustración, brillaron más intensamente. Tony se había detenido, con el estómago revuelto, cuando se dio cuenta que Loki estaba temblando de dolor, el brillo dorado de las gemas resaltando la enfermiza palidez de su rostro. No había levantado la voz desde entonces, pero no estaba nada cerca de comprender qué desencadenaba los castigos y cómo detenerlos. Una vez, J.A.R.V.I.S. le había mostrado una grabación de Loki dejando caer y rompiendo un plato en la cocina. Las gemas se habían pulsado en un patrón complejo y Loki cayó al suelo y convulsionó por casi un minuto. Cuando el brillo de las gemas se desvaneció y él luchó por ponerse de pie para limpiar el desastre, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Tony se sentó en la cama.

—Sabes, esto sería mucho más fácil si me hablaras. —No esperó una respuesta y no consiguió ninguna. El pecho de Loki se agitó con su rápida respiración, el firme agarre de sus manos detrás de su espalda no pudo ocultar su temblor. Su largo cabello estaba arreglado en sueltos rizos alrededor de su rostro agachado. No era como si Tony no lo entendiera. Solo existía una razón por la que estaba arrodillado y prácticamente desnudo junto a su cama. Cada día se ponía más pálido, más delgado. Apenas dormía, apenas comía. Tony no iba a intentar la solución obvia. Thor probablemente lo mataría, como mínimo. Sin embargo, esto no podía continuar así, y Tony no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Ve a tu habitación, Loki —dijo.

Loki trató de levantarse pero se cayó, el collar resplandeció. Tony observó horrorizado mientras la espalda de Loki se arqueaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Parecían descargas eléctricas, las gemas se pulsaban al mismo tiempo.

—¡Basta! —gritó Tony, agarrando los hombros de Loki para estabilizarlo. Para su sorpresa el castigo se detuvo inmediatamente. Loki se obligó a abrir los ojos y luchó por ponerse de rodillas, presionando sus manos y frente en el suelo. Pensó en una solución. No podía echar a Loki sin torturarlo, y desde luego no iba a violarlo. Loki incluso estaba menos dispuesto que el mismo Tony a participar en este juego enfermo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Thor? —murmuró para sí. Distraídamente acarició el cabello de Loki mientras buscaba otras opciones. Loki no reaccionó, dudaba que se atreviera a alejarse incluso aunque quisiera. Tony advirtió lo que hacía y detuvo su mano a mitad de su caricia. Si Loki no iba a decirle que no, él tenía que mantener suficientes límites por ambos.

Estaba cansado, ambos estaban cansados. Nada iba a resolverse esta noche. Tony sacó una almohada y una manta de su cama y las arrojó a una esquina.

—Vas a dormir ahí —dijo en su mejor voz autoritaria. Las gemas comenzaron a brillar débilmente, por lo que agregó—: En caso de que te quiera en la noche. —El resplandor disminuyó. Interesante.

—Arrástrate —añadió, y mientras Loki se dejaba caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, el resplandor desapareció por completo.

Loki obedientemente se arrastró hasta la esquina y se acurrucó en la manta. Se durmió casi de inmediato, cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Casi parecía tranquilo, mucho más que cuando se sacudía y agitaba en la habitación de invitados que le había dado. Tony agarró otra manta y la extendió sobre su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Necesitaba pensar en esto. Le había prometido a Thor que cuidaría de su hermano, aunque en ese momento había pensado más en una celda y menos en un lugar en la esquina de su propia habitación. En aquel entonces Thor había estado frenético, aterrorizado, agarrando a Tony por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos mientras le sacaba a la fuerza su promesa. Le había dado demasiado poco para continuar. Había robado a Loki de su castigo, tenía que regresar casi de inmediato para reprimir el conflicto que había comenzado al hacerlo. Antes de irse, con los ojos llenos de miedo y arrepentimiento le había dicho a Loki: «Ahora eres el esclavo de Tony Stark». Loki no había respondido, simplemente se encorvó y miró al suelo mientras su hermano lo entregaba.

Ni de broma Tony iba a permitir ser ahuyentado de su propia habitación, así que se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda a la forma durmiente de Loki.

—Despiértame si hace algo, J —murmuró, antes de dormirse.

* * *

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean o duda que tengan no duden en decírmelo.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Saludos!


	2. Comer

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **2\. Comer**

Loki todavía estaba durmiendo. Debió estar exhausto, sacudiéndose y dando vueltas noche tras noche en la habitación de invitados que él le había dado. Tony no entendía por qué podía dormir tan pacíficamente en el suelo de su habitación y no en la lujosa cama de la habitación de invitados. Estaba considerando si dejarlo dormir o despertarlo e intentar descifrar el collar, cuando los ojos de Loki se abrieron. Vio a Tony de pie junto a él y jadeó, ojos muy abiertos. Tony dio un paso atrás inmediatamente, pero Loki ya se estaba moviendo. Se puso de rodillas y presionó sus manos y cabeza en el suelo. Tony pudo ver el brillo de las gemas bajo el largo cabello de Loki, su fatigosa respiración era el único sonido en la silenciosa habitación.

—Suficiente —dijo Tony bruscamente. El repugnante pulso de las gemas se desvaneció, pero no se detuvo completamente—. Ve a tu habitación, báñate, vístete. Jeans azules, camisa azul clara. Después ve a la sala y espérame. —Mientras Tony le daba las órdenes, el resplandor de las gemas se desvaneció hasta desaparecer por completo. Interesante. ¿Tal vez el collar solo tomaba el control si Tony no lo hacía? Reflexionó sobre esto mientras se duchaba. Hoy tenía todo el día libre, y parecía que lo pasaría investigando a Loki.

No le había prestado demasiada atención, esperando que Thor regresara en cualquier momento y lo quitara de sus manos. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado descuidando su promesa al Dios del Trueno. Loki estaba sufriendo justo bajo sus narices y apenas lo había notado. Le había dejado pasar días sin dormir, casi sin comer, con castigos permanentes ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo castigado. Decidió compensarlo hoy. Aunque Thor no le hubiera dejado otra opción, había prometido cuidar de Loki, así que necesitaba esforzarse más. Su estómago se retorció incómodamente al recordar las veces que las gemas habían brillado tras haberle hablado duramente a Loki, y él simplemente se había apartado, o lo había ignorado. No más. Iba a resolver esto.

Loki lo estaba esperando obedientemente en la sala del penthouse. Recién bañado y tras un buen descanso se veía un poco mejor. Aún estaba demasiado delgado, pero su piel estaba un poco menos pálida y su cabello estaba húmedo y rizado alrededor de su rostro. Tony estaba cansado de verlo de rodillas, pero no dijo nada. Sin duda, esto era más seguro para Loki que arriesgarse a provocar su disgusto parándose o, peor aún, usando sus muebles.

Tony hizo que J.A.R.V.I.S. le dijera lo que sabía sobre los esclavos mientras se vestía, y no fue nada agradable. Por lo que podía advertir ahora Loki era más o menos su esclavo. Quería golpearse por no darse cuenta de esto antes. ¡Nunca debió haber estado de acuerdo con esto, no lo hubiera aceptado si Thor se lo hubiera explicado al menos un poco! Aunque de nada valía estar enojado con Thor, sin duda suponía que él entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Tony tampoco podía culparlo por llevarse a Loki. A pesar de todo, seguía amando a su hermano, y verlo reducido a ser un esclavo, obligado a obedecer con castigos constantes, sin duda consciente de que estaba siendo violado y abusado... No podía culparlo en lo absoluto. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo encargarse de él. A veces podía detener el castigo al imponerse, pero había algunas cosas que no comprendía. ¿Por qué no podía echar a Loki de su habitación sin que fuera castigado? ¿Por qué Loki no podía hablar incluso cuando le ordenaba específicamente que lo hiciera?

Tony tostó y untó mantequilla a un par de bagels y los llevó al sofá.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Tony, y Loki se arrastró hacia él sobre sus manos y rodillas. Muy bien, eso fue inesperado, pero no del todo desagradable. No era reacio a este tipo de juegos. Inmediatamente apartó esa clase de pensamientos. Loki era un participante involuntario, y solo se arrastraba por el suelo para evitar un castigo. Tony tenía todo el poder y Loki no tenía ninguno. Tenía que ser muy, muy cuidadoso porque Loki podía parecer dispuesto, pero no lo estaba. Claro, si tenía que elegir entre ser violado o torturado, tal vez elegiría la opción menos dolorosa; pero eso no significaba que consintiera esto en lo absoluto.

Dio un mordisco a su bagel y señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro.

—Ese es para ti —dijo—, puedes comerlo.

Loki miró el plato, hambre en sus ojos. No se movió para cogerlo. Tony dejó su propio desayuno.

—Puedes comerte ese —dijo, inseguro de por qué Loki no estaba comiendo cuando claramente deseaba hacerlo. Loki extendió la mano pero la retiró y se encorvó cuando el collar comenzó a brillar débilmente. ¿Quizá era una advertencia? El brillo se detuvo cuando Loki dejó de intentar tomar la comida. Esto le desconcertó. ¿Por qué Loki no podía comer? Había comido antes, ¿cierto?

—J, muéstrame cuándo fue la última vez que Loki comió.

—No hay imágenes del señor Loki comiendo en le penthouse, señor —fue la respuesta inmediata.

Tony se sentó, horrorizado. ¿Loki no había comido nada desde que llegó hace más de una semana? Buscó en sus recuerdos. Había visto a Loki en la cocina, lo había visto beber agua del grifo, lo había visto lavar los platos. La vergüenza lo aplastó cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto comer nada en absoluto. Esto era malo. Esto era muy malo. Tony era una terrible elección para ser responsable de otra persona, ¡apenas podía cuidarse él mismo! Tenía que resolver esto o Loki iba a morirse de hambre justo frente a él.


	3. Habitación

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **3\. Habitación**

—Está bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. —Tony se sentó en el sofá, decidido a arreglar esta situación.

Loki tenía que comer, estaba perdiendo peso, perdiendo el poco color que tenía. Parecía un fantasma de la imponente figura acorazada con la que Tony se había enfrentado en esta misma habitación. Ahora tenía los hombros encorvados, la cabeza agachada, vistiendo no cuero y armadura, sino jeans y una simple camiseta.

Loki se arrodilló rígidamente frente al plato. No se movió para tomarlo así que las gemas permanecieron apagadas e inertes.

—Coge el plato —ordenó Tony cautelosamente. Loki así lo hizo, sosteniendo el plato con las dos manos estilo Oliver Twist. No hubo reacción de parte de las gemas. Bien.

—Coge el bagel.

Trató de mirar el rostro de Loki mientras obedecía la orden, pero su largo cabello y su mirada gacha se lo estaban poniendo difícil. Estaba buscando alguna advertencia o alguna señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Da un mordisco. —Las gemas se encendieron y Loki dejó caer la comida como si lo hubiera quemado. Tony ya estaba listo para ello, así que espetó—: Suficiente, no muerdas nada. —Loki se tambaleó y palideció pero no soltó el plato. El resplandor de las gemas se desvaneció. Tony estaba empezando a odiar ese alegre brillo dorado.

Muy bien, ¿entonces el castigo se activaba cuando le daba a Loki una orden prohibida? ¿O era cuando Loki desobedecía? Tony deseó poder meterse en aquella jodida cabeza. ¿Loki se estaba muriendo de hambre intencionalmente? No creía que fuera el caso. Había intentado comer y solo se detuvo cuando el dolor le sobrevino.

—¿Por qué no puedes comer? —pensó Tony en voz alta. Loki no respondió, sus dedos se curvaron fuertemente alrededor de los bordes del plato, deteniendo el temblor de sus manos.

Suponiendo que Loki no hubiera sido puesto en este collar solo para que se muriera de hambre, debería poder comer. ¿Pero cómo?

Ordenarle que hiciera algo que al collar no le gustaba terminaba en un castigo. Parecía castigarlo cuando trataba de obedecer, como cuando trató de abandonar su habitación la noche anterior, y cuando intentó comer. El collar superaba a Tony en cualquier clase de jodida jerarquía en la que estuvieran operando. Pensó que Loki también sería castigado por desobedecer una orden. ¿Tal vez era peor desobedecer, que tratar de obedecer una orden prohibida? Simplemente estaba suponiendo, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba esta cosa.

Tony se recostó en el espaldar del sofá, frustrado. Un esclavo sin duda no debería ser un problema. Debería estar trabajando para él, ¿cierto? No al revés. Se enderezó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que esa podría ser la clave, trabajo. ¿Loki podría comer una vez que cumpliera con su trabajo asignado? El problema era que Tony tenía una pequeña idea del tipo de «trabajo» al que Loki esperaba que le sometieran. La clase de trabajo que le tenía arrodillado en su habitación en ropa interior noche tras noche.

Tenía la creciente y desagradable sensación de que tenía razón en esto. La comida no era gratis, después de todo. Si Loki estaba atado a este collar de esclavitud debía cumplir con su parte. Debía ganar su sustento. Tony no le había dado ningún trabajo por hacer, había estado ignorándolo y dejándolo sentado en el penthouse todo el día.

Era hora de poner a trabajar al Dios de la Travesura. Decidió ignorar el molesto presentimiento de que solo había un tipo de trabajo específico que desbloquearía el que Loki pudiera comer. Con suerte no tendría que llegar a eso.

Miró alrededor del penthouse. Todavía era temprano, tenía un montón de tiempo para que Loki se mantuviera ocupado.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Loki, realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, y sé que no puedes responderme, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Si puedes darme alguna pista, ahora es el momento.

Observó a Loki, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Con un movimiento rápido, Loki levantó la mirada hacia él, y movió sus opacos ojos verdes dos veces en dirección a la habitación de Tony. En cuestión de segundos, el brillo dorado emergió del collar. Loki dejó escapar un débil gemido y se dobló en el suelo, respiración rápida y superficial agitando su caja torácica a través de su camiseta.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente! —gritó Tony, pero el brillante resplandor no se desvaneció. Loki apretó las manos en su cabello, en silencio, tratando de hacerse tan pequeño como le fuera posible.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Detente! ¡Basta! —Tony se puso en pie de un salto, respirando con dificultad. ¡Loki estaba siendo torturado frente a él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! Sus ojos solo se enfocaron en la forma destrozada por el dolor agazapada en su suelo.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó, en pánico, tratando de anular el castigo—. ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate de inmediato!

Para su sorpresa, Loki se tambaleó inestablemente sobre sus pies y el brillante resplandor se redujo a un brillo opaco. Tony respiró profundamente. De acuerdo. Podía manejar esto. Necesitaba mantenerse a cargo para que el collar no tomara el control. Tomó otra profunda respiración. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Habitación —ordenó, señalando hacia el pasillo.

Loki volvió a ponerse de rodillas y se arrastró hasta la habitación de Tony.

Tony lo siguió.

* * *

Esto será todo por ahora. Como siempre, errores que noten o dudas que tengan no duden en hacérmelo saber. Nos leemos en unos días.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	4. Trabajar

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

¡Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el sábado. Espero que esta doble actualización lo compense.

Sin ser más, disfruten.

* * *

 **4\. Trabajar**

Tony respiró profundamente. Loki le había ayudado tanto como pudo, ahora él tenía que hacer el resto. Por mucho que detestara la idea de usarlo sexualmente, odiaba aún mas la idea de verlo morir de hambre por tratar de preservar sus principios morales. Mantenerlo vivo era más importante. De alguna manera, Tony se había apegado al silencioso dios, y aquel impulso por salvar a aquellos que aún podían ser salvados le instaba a hacerlo.

Loki estaba esperando en la habitación, arrodillado. Mirada gacha. Tensión visible en sus hombros. Sabía lo que sucedería. Aunque se había estado ofreciendo a Tony cada noche, tras las primeras veces, debió imaginar que era poco probable que le aceptara. Ahora sin embargo, lo sabía. Era tiempo.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó Tony. Loki obedeció, desnudando su pálida piel, empezaban a notársele las costillas, brazos demasiado delgados. Agarró sus muslos cubiertos con sus jeans, tratando de ocultar sus manos temblorosas. Tony lo observó. Qué podía hacer. Para nada se sentía excitado, prefería que sus compañeros fueran partícipes entusiastas, especialmente en juegos que implicaban arrodillarse. Pero aquí estaba, era el amo renuente de un esclavo reticente, y necesitaba que comiera.

Loki se acomodó en el suelo a sus pies, tratando de ocultar su rostro. El collar seguía opaco. Estaba haciendo lo que le ordenaba, y también debía de estar siguiendo las órdenes del vínculo. Tony trató de no pensar en ello. Alguien había querido a Loki como un esclavo sexual complaciente y le había forzado a asumir aquel papel. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que la persona que le puso el collar le había hecho. No había forma de que fuera capaz de obligarse a violar a Loki. Eso simplemente no iba a suceder, físicamente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Deseó que Loki hubiese podido darle más que un rápido movimiento de sus ojos para guiarlo.

Tony detuvo sus revueltos pensamientos.

—Música, J —dijo, y J.A.R.V.I.S. le complació con algo de Black Sabbath. Miró a Loki, cabello oscuro, piel pálida y suave, hombros anchos y caderas esbeltas, la curva de su trasero visible en sus jeans azules. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y le pasó una mano por la espalda. Loki se estremeció una vez y se calmó cuando la luz amarilla empezó a mostrarse bajo su largo cabello. Tony envolvió su cabello en su mano y lo alzó, revelando la nuca de Loki y el maldito collar de metal alrededor de su cuello.

—Está bien, está bien, Loki, lo estás haciendo bien. No voy a hacerte daño.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero la respiración de Loki se calmó un poco. El resplandor se desvaneció nuevamente. Hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorar el collar y concentrarse en el cálido cuerpo expuesto frente a él. A pesar de su reputación como mujeriego, Tony también era un ávido admirador del cuerpo masculino. Loki cumplía con todos sus requisitos: alto y delgado, guapo rayando en bonito, rizos largos oscuros. Se movió sobre el cuerpo de Loki y se sentó sobre sus caderas, acariciando sus hombros y espalda mientras lo hacía. Ignoró el collar, ignoró la tensión en los músculos del hombre, concentrándose solo en la cálida carne bajo sus manos, en la suave curva del culo de Loki bajo sus muslos. Se inclinó y movió sus caderas, consiguiendo algo de fricción a través de sus pantalones, aumentando su excitación.

—Bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo voy a entretenerme un poco, no voy a lastimarte, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada. Solo quédate ahí, no tienes que hacer nada.

Tony se palmeó sobre sus pantalones. Su polla se estaba endureciendo. Se enfocó en la sensación física, en la agradable imagen visual que Loki hacía, tirado en su suelo, cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza. Sintió calor en su vientre, tenía a un dios bajo él, tendido boca abajo en el suelo, obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Estaba respirando más fuerte, moviendo sus caderas, inclinándose sobre la espalda de Loki, presionándose contra su suave carne. Cada golpe aumentaba su placer, incrementando aquella exquisita tensión, avivando el calor creciente. Deslizó sus manos bajo los hombros de Loki, jalándolo fuerte y cerca. Loki era dócil en sus brazos, no oponía resistencia, no se presionaba contra sus movimientos, pero tampoco se alejaba. Tony acarició su cuello con su nariz, aún completamente vestido, usando el cuerpo de Loki bajo sus pantalones, la tela de los jeans del dios emitiendo suaves sonidos mientras él se movía más rápido, respirando fuerte contra su cuello hasta que su placer alcanzó el punto máximo, caliente y fuerte, dando los últimos empujes mientras la cálida humedad se extendía dentro de su ropa.

Su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo, en silencio, y luego los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron. Liberó los hombros de Loki de su agarre y lo soltó, exhalando una larga y profunda respiración. Hubo un único tintineo fuerte y un suave resplandor emergió del collar. Tony estuvo a punto de gritar: «¡Suficiente!» cuando se contuvo.

La luz no era amarilla, era azul brillante y clara.


	5. Azul

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **5\. Azul**

Tony miró el resplandor azul, era casi del mismo color que el reactor de arco, brillante y claro. Loki no parecía estar sufriendo, parecía tranquilo, suaves respiraciones moviendo sus costillas desnudas bajo los muslos de Tony. Un momento transcurrió, después Loki giró su cabeza para poder verlo por el rabillo de su ojo. Por segunda vez desde su llegada, Tony vio los ojos verdes de su dios cautivo.

—¿Puedo comer, amo? —la voz de Loki era ronca por la falta de uso, silenciosa y sumisa. ¡Pero estaba hablando!

—¡Sí! —dijo Tony, aturdido. Se bajó de su espalda, donde todavía estaba posado, y se tumbó sobre la alfombra. Loki se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, aún sin camisa. Tony se levantó y lo siguió. ¿Qué era ese resplandor azul? ¿Ahora Loki podía hacer lo que quisiera? ¡Estaba hablando! ¡E iba a comer! Tony no se detuvo para cambiarse de ropa, la pegajosa humedad en sus pantalones tendría que esperar.

Loki ya estaba en la cocina hurgando en la nevera cuando Tony llegó. Levantó la vista y Tony vio que ya tenía la boca llena de rodajas de pavo, el paquete abierto en sus manos. Se detuvo por un segundo y después continuó sacando rodajas del paquete y comiéndolas. Agarró rebanadas de queso, aceitunas, salami y fruta con la otra mano y lo apiló todo en la encimera.

El repentino cambio en Loki lo desconcertó. Se había acostumbrado a verlo merodeando por el penthouse, con la cabeza baja y en silencio. Ahora estaba rellenando su rostro con comida y de alguna manera parecía haber crecido en los últimos dos minutos.

—¿Tienes preguntas, amo? —dijo Loki, con la boca aún llena de queso y pavo.

—¡Uhhhhh sí! —respondió Tony, incrédulo—. Primera pregunta— ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Cuándo regresará Thor? ¿Por qué tu luz ahora es azul? ¡Ahora puedes comer!

—Eso es más de una pregunta. —Loki no dejó de comer, tampoco le dio la espalda, y no le miró a los ojos—. Puedo comer porque he cumplido mi propósito. La comida no es gratis. Solo a los esclavos que son útiles se les permite comer la comida de su amo. O hablar, o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tienes mi agradecimiento por superar el desagrado que sientes por mí. Puedo aguantar sin comer por un tiempo, pero no es agradable, amo.

Tony lo miró boquiabierto, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que cumpliste tu propósito?

Loki terminó de masticar y se tragó el bocado de comida.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, amo. —La actitud sumisa parecía estar rápidamente desapareciendo—. Este período de alivio no durará demasiado tiempo, ¿puedo seguir comiendo?

Tony entornó los ojos. Loki se había detenido, mano a medio camino de su boca con unas rodajas de salami listas para ser comidas. Mentalmente recapituló la conversación, le había dicho a Loki que «esperara».

—Todavía tienes que obedecerme —declaró, avergonzado por el hecho de que estaba bastante aliviado por eso.

Loki palideció, todavía sosteniendo la comida. Delante de los propios ojos de Tony cambió. Encorvando ligeramente sus hombros, tragó de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo cautelosamente, luego bajó la vista y respiró para darse fuerzas—. Por favor, ¿puedo seguir comiendo? —otra pausa, y luego agregó—: Amo.

Tony se estremeció.

—¡Sí! —dijo—, y no tienes que llamarme así.

El dios metió otro puñado de comida en su boca.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo, amo —dijo, con la boca llena. Tiró del collar. Todavía estaba brillando azul, pero ahora empezaba a atenuarse.

Tony gruñó hacia el collar, frustrado.

—¿Cómo se apaga esa cosa?

—Pregúntale a la persona que me lo puso. Oh, espera, no puedes preguntarle porque mi hermano lo mató —dijo Loki, tajantemente.

—Mierda.

—En efecto. —Agarró la caja de leche y tomó unos cuantos tragos profundos. El resplandor azul en el collar ahora se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente—. Cuanto más te complazcas conmigo, más tiempo estaré libre del control estricto. —Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada mientras le decía a Tony esta información, obviamente humillado por tener que pedirle algo a su antiguo enemigo, y más aún por pedirle que lo usara sexualmente—. Puede que no me desees, pero puedo complacerte. Puedes usar mi boca, yo... Tengo ciertas habilidades. No te decepcionaré, amo.

Tony dio un paso atrás y levantó sus manos.

—¡No voy a obligarte a hacer eso, Loki!

—Entonces, ¿qué deseas, amo? Necesito cumplir mi propósito. Si no lo hago, las consecuencias no son... agradables. Puedes... ¡puedes tomarme si quieres! No me resistiré. Haré lo que ordenes, no necesitarías... no necesitarías lastimarme, amo.

Tony lo miró, horrorizado. Esto era una pesadilla. Desafortunadamente, Loki pareció interpretarlo de la manera incorrecta.

—Tú... ¿quieres lastimarme? —casi susurró, la comida frente a él olvidada. Se encorvó, resignado.

—¡No! —exclamó Tony—. ¡No voy a lastimarte y no voy a violarte! No soy... No quiero eso.

Loki se agarró al borde de la encimera, el resplandor azul del collar era apenas visible.

—Si no estás dispuesto a usarme, regalame a alguien que sí lo haga. Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a alguien en Midgard que disfrute administrando mi castigo. Aunque preferiría que no lo disfrutara demasiado.

El resplandor azul se desvaneció completamente, Loki miró nostálgicamente al resto de la comida dispuesta frente a él. Apretó sus manos en puños, luego las soltó. Con la cabeza gacha, limpió la cocina, envolvió nuevamente la comida y la guardó, limpiando la encimera. Tony lo vio trabajar. Cuando la cocina estuvo impecable, se arrodilló sobre el duro suelo de mármol, con la mirada gacha y el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Era como si los últimos quince minutos no hubieran sucedido. Había vuelto a ser servil, sumiso. La transformación era espeluznante.

Tony no sabía qué hacer. Su miedo había sido confirmado, el collar iba a hacer que Loki cumpliera con su propósito. Tony tenía que elegir entre abusar sexualmente de él o permitir que el collar le dejara morir de hambre y le torturara. Ni siquiera estaba cómodo con lo que le había hecho aquella mañana. Sabía que Loki no deseaba ser su masturbador, incluso si prefería eso a la otra alternativa.

—No voy regalarte. No voy a violarte. No voy a lastimarte. No voy a dejarte morir de hambre. —Trató de imponer convicción en su tono de voz, pero en realidad, no sabía cómo iba a equilibrar aquello.

Él era un genio. Pensaría en algo.

Loki no tuvo respuesta.

* * *

Bueno, esto será todo por ahora. Siento que no sea más y que no pueda actualizar más (ejem, El príncipe en la torre, ejem), pero tengo otro par de fics en que trabajar e intentaré compartir algo más antes de irme al heno.

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean o si algo no tiene sentido para ustedes, no duden en informármelo.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.


	6. Thor

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **6\. Thor**

—Estoy detectando perturbaciones atmosféricas, señor.

Momentos después de la advertencia de J.A.R.V.I.S., una bola de luz multicolor apareció en el pórtico. El torbellino de ruido y movimiento se desvaneció revelando a Thor, sosteniendo en alto una lanza dorada. J.A.R.V.I.S. le abrió la puerta de cristal y entró. Su armadura estaba raspada y opaca, cabello sudado y enmarañado.

Tony se levantó para recibirlo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Thor dijo:

—¡Tony Stark! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Tony lo señaló, dándose cuenta mientras lo hacía que tenía a Loki arrodillado sin camisa junto a su silla.

Thor lo miró, confundido, antes de correr hacia Loki. Se agachó en el suelo delante de él, agarró su cuello con su enorme mano.

—Hermano —dijo—, he regresado. ¿Estás bien?

Loki no se movió ni habló, Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh... no puede hablar, amigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Dale permiso! ¿Has estado maltratando a mi hermano?

Tony luchó por no sonrojarse, recordando haber frotado su dura polla contra el culo de Loki hacía unas cuantas horas. Y después palideció al recordar que Loki había comido una sola vez en los últimos once días.

—¡No! —declaró—. ¡No! Siéntate y te explicaré.

Thor claramente estaba reacio a soltar a Loki, se inclinó para tratar de mirarle el rostro. Loki no se apartó pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Thor lo soltó y se paró protectoramente a su lado, brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

—Entonces explícate, Tony Stark.

Tony se dejó caer en una silla cómoda, tan lejos de los hermanos como pudo.

—Necesito café —murmuró para sí.

Loki inmediatamente se puso en pie y tropezó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, piernas entumecidas por estar arrodillado durante tanto tiempo. Thor miró con ojos como platos mientras su hermano medio desnudo comenzaba a preparar café. Tony escondió su rostro en sus manos. Esto no iba terminar bien. Thor no agarró el martillo en su cinturón, pero Tony estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo.

—¡Explícate, Stark! —exigió Thor, sin dejar de mirar a su sumiso hermano—. ¡No dejé a Loki a tu cuidado para que te divirtieras a sus expensas! Entiendo que no confías en él, ¿pero acaso no tienes celdas? ¿Ningún lugar seguro en toda la Torre?

—Escucha, Thor —protestó Tony—. No es lo que piensas. El collar lo está controlando, no yo.

—¡Entonces libéralo! —exclamó Thor—. Ponlo de regreso bajo mi mando y no te molestaremos más.

—Thor... —Por mucho que le hubiese gustado deshacerse de este problema en particular, sabía que no funcionaría. Loki pasaría por el mismo trato con Thor como lo había hecho con él. Solo que esta vez no terminaría con Loki finalmente pudiendo comer—. Solo siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

Thor se sentó en el sofá, manteniendo a Tony y a su hermano a la vista. La cafetera gorjeó al encenderse y ambos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio mientras Loki colocaba la taza en una bandeja y se la llevaba a Tony. Se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la bandeja, mirada gacha. Tony realmente deseó que no hubiera hecho aquello, pero no iba a arriesgarse a castigarlo al rechazar la taza. La cogió y Loki se escabulló de regreso a la cocina para poner la bandeja en su lugar y limpiar la cafetera. Tony podía sentir la mirada de Thor perforándolo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se le quitaron las ganas de tomar café. Cuando Loki estuvo de nuevo arrodillado junto a su silla, Tony levantó la vista. La mandíbula de Thor estaba apretada, manos en puños. Tony pensó rápido.

—Thor, Loki tiene que seguir las órdenes del vínculo. Si le digo que no lo haga, tiene que elegir obedecerme a mí o al collar y de todas formas termina siendo castigado. —Hizo una pausa, más valía contarle todo—. Al principio no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía que el resplandor amarillo era cuando estaba siendo castigado. No puede hablar, comer ni hacer nada que yo no le haya ordenado.

Thor gruñó.

—¿No puedes ordenarle que hable?

—¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Si le digo que hable, el collar lo castigará, porque mi orden contradice el vínculo. Solo puede hablar, o comer cuando... —Tony se interrumpió, se estaba desviando hacia un territorio peligroso.

—¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo puede hablar?

Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—No sé exactamente. Sucedió una vez, Loki tiene que «cumplir su propósito» para liberarse del control estricto.

Thor se puso de pie, comprensión extendiéndose por su rostro.

—¿Su propósito? —rugió—, ¿lo usaste como lo hicieron los Nidavellir?

Tony igualmente se puso de pie, derramando su intacto café en la alfombra, furioso.

—¡Tenía que comer, Thor! ¡No podía comer, maldición! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo morir de hambre? ¡Lo dejaste aquí con un maldito collar de castigo en su cuello y desapareciste durante once días!

Los dos se miraron intensamente por unos cuantos minutos, Thor alzándose imponente sobre el enojado mortal. Después dio un paso atrás, pareciendo avergonzado.

—No... sabía. Pensé que el vínculo solo aseguraba su obediencia, nada más.

—Sí, bueno... ahora que has vuelto, puedes quitárselo, ¿cierto?

Thor caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—El vínculo le fue impuesto por hábiles hechiceros de Nidavellir. Está más allá de mi capacidad suprimirlo. Odín podría hacerlo con su poder, pero fue juez y jurado en su juicio y lo vendió a su suerte, me temo que no lo haría. La única persona que conozco con la fuerza necesaria y la habilidad mágica es el propio Loki. —Ambos se volvieron para mirar al hombre en cuestión. En silencio había recogido un cubo y un trapo y estaba fregando diligentemente la mancha de café en la alfombra de Tony.

—Hermano, necesito hablar contigo —declaró Thor, esperando a que Loki respondiera. Cuando no lo hizo, Thor volvió a mirar a Tony.

—¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? —dijo Tony, frustrado—. No puede hablar. Solo puede seguir órdenes que no entren en conflicto con el vínculo. Ni siquiera sé todo lo que se supone puede hacer el vínculo, así que trato de darle la menor cantidad de órdenes posibles.

—¿Lograste hacer que hablara antes? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tony se encogió. Realmente no quería hablar de eso. Thor tomó su silencio por respuesta y se volvió, apretando los puños.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! No... No lo lastimé. —La voz de Tony se fue apagando. Estaba bastante seguro de que Thor no quería escuchar más detalles.

Thor respiró profundamente y agarró el hombro de Tony.

—Lo entiendo, mi amigo. Hiciste lo que era necesario por el bienestar de mi hermano. No debí haberte puesto a ti o a él en esta posición. Te pido perdón por eso. Actué sin pensar. ¡No podía dejarlo en manos de esos monstruos por más tiempo! ¡Lo que le estaban haciendo, a mi propio hermano, un príncipe de Asgard! ¡Lo estaban usando como un juguete para su placer! —Se volvió hacia Loki—. Ahora están muertos, y no los veremos en el Valhalla. Murieron como cobardes, rogando por sus miserables vidas. No te atormentarán más, hermano.

Loki no respondió, pero Tony vio que su labio se curvó de satisfacción bajo su suelto cabello.

—Pero ahora debo pedirte algo más, Tony Stark. Midgard está protegido de Nidavellir, Loki está a salvo aquí. Te pido refugio para mi hermano. Eres listo, tienes tus máquinas para ayudarte, ¿puedes encontrar la manera de romper el vínculo? No puedo demorarme demasiado en caso de que atraiga la atención de Heimdall hacia este lugar. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda.

Con los brillantes ojos azules del Dios del Trueno implorándole, Tony no tuvo más opción que aceptar, cuidaría de Loki. Thor le dio a su hermano un incómodo abrazo unilateral y siguió a Tony de vuelta al pórtico.

—Thor... —dijo Tony torpemente—, sabes, si se queda aquí, voy a tener que... ya sabes... ¡Tiene que comer!

Thor asintió lúgubremente.

—Sé lo que te pido, amigo mío —dijo—. No te lo pediría a la ligera. Loki tiene pocos amigos y ninguno que considere confiable para ser su... guardián. Eres un buen hombre, Tony Stark, y dejo a mi hermano en tus manos.

Thor levantó la lanza y un brillo multicolor le rodeó. Cuando se despejó, había desaparecido.


	7. Manos

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **7\. Manos**

El silencio envolvió el penthouse. Loki había terminado de limpiar la alfombra y había vuelto a acomodar todos los utencilios de limpieza en el armario. Una vez más estaba arrodillado discretamente junto al sofá. Tony suspiró.

—Muy bien, está bien, deberíamos empezar. Ponte una camisa y búscame en el laboratorio.

Realizó toda clase de análisis que se le pudo ocurrir en Loki. Necesitaba crear una serie de lecturas de referencia para comparar el collar en ambos modos: azul y amarillo. El collar era una pieza de tecnología avanzada y Tony sabía que si podía estudiarlo, podría descubrir sus secretos. Loki obedecía en silencio, de pie frente a los escáneres y siguiendo las sencillas instrucciones de Tony.

Ya era tarde cuando terminó con las lecturas de referencia. Necesitaba hablar con Loki en «modo azul» antes de continuar. Eventualmente tendría que desencadenar los castigos en el laboratorio, pero todavía no lo haría. J.A.R.V.I.S. necesitaba tiempo para analizar los resultados y eliminar la información innecesaria antes de continuar con el siguiente paso.

Mientras Tony se preparaba un batido de proteínas, Loki desapareció. Suspiró y tragó sombríamente la espesa bebida. Sabía a dónde iba Loki, y esta vez no iba a alejarlo. Era difícil ponerse de humor cuando los dos estaban siendo obligados a hacer esto. Para Loki era peor, ya que tendría que someterse a cualquier cosa que Tony decidiera hacer. Al menos Tony podría decidir cuál sería la actividad. Aunque todavía tenía que ser de tipo sexual, quisiera o no. No podía decidir si lo mejoraba o lo empeoraba el hecho de que encontrara a Loki atractivo. Incluso cuando los Chitauri estaban destruyendo Nueva York, había disfrutado al ver a Loki contoneándose hacia él con aquella diabólica sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió a la habitación.

Loki estaba allí, esperándolo en ropa interior, arrodillado. Lo contempló desde la puerta. Frotarse contra él había sido bastante agradable, pero solo le había permitido a Loki quince minutos para hablar y comer. Quizá Loki tenía que participar más activamente. Tony agarró una botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Muy bien, Loki, vamos a hacer algo diferente, a ver si podemos darte más tiempo. —Puso el lubricante en las manos de Loki y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se detuvo al escuchar una fuerte inhalación de parte del dios. Las manos de Loki estaban temblando otra vez, y estaba empezando a quitarse los bóxers. Tony agarró su mano—. No... no, no, eso no. No voy a hacer eso. Mierda. Lo siento, no, solo quiero que uses tus manos.

Loki se tranquilizó, arrodillado con la mirada gacha mientras Tony guardaba silencio por un segundo.

—Bien, para mí esto es súper raro y poco excitante. Para ti también, estoy seguro. —Volvió a levantarse y agarró algo más del armario—. Tienes más tiempo cuanto más lo disfruto, ¿cierto? —Loki no respondió. Tony se encogió de hombros y le mostró a Loki el antifaz para dormir de seda que tenía en la mano—. Te preguntaría si te molesta, pero de todas formas no puedes decírmelo. —Deslizó la sedosa tela sobre los ojos de Loki y acomodó su ondulado cabello alrededor de ella. Loki lo permitió, aunque Tony sabía que no protestaría aunque quisiera. Le miró por un buen tiempo. Una vez más, trató de desconectar la parte de su cerebro que sabía que esta era una situación bastante dudosa. Admiró la hermosa imagen que Loki hacía, venda de seda negra cubriendo sus ojos, tela oscura contra el pálido rubor de sus finos pómulos, dientes blancos mordiendo su labio.

—Muy bien, quiero que uses tus manos, ¿necesitas que te diga lo que tienes que hacer o puedes hacerlo tú mismo?

Loki extendió la mano tentativamente y se orientó, palpando los muslos, la cintura y los pantalones desabrochados de Tony. Puso el lubricante en el suelo y tiró suavemente de los pantalones y de la ropa interior. Tony se movió para ayudarlo a jalarlos hacia abajo lo suficiente como para liberar su polla aún flácida. Loki tenía unas manos muy atractivas, sus largos dedos acomodaban hábilmente la ropa de Tony, dándose espacio para trabajar. Se sintió aliviado por no tener que dirigir cada paso de la acción, al menos Loki podía tomar las cosas a su propio ritmo.

Loki frotó un poco de lubricante en sus manos, suaves sonidos llenando la silenciosa habitación. Tony intentó apagar su cerebro. Le gustaba una buena masturbada tanto como a cualquiera, solo tenía que ignorar la parte que involucraba el collar de castigo. Loki comenzó lentamente, casi demasiado lento. Acarició toda la longitud de Tony con una mano, mientras la otra tomaba sus bolas. La presión aumentó mientras Tony respondía rápidamente. Aparentemente, El Pequeño Tony podía separar las cosas mucho mejor que Tony el Grande.

Dejó escapar un gemido estremecedor al comprender que Loki era bastante bueno en esto. En realidad era increíblemente bueno. Con la presión y el agarre justos, sus manos grandes y fuertes acariciaban a Tony por todas partes. Un movimiento de su palma sobre el glande mientras frotaba lentamente un dedo detrás de sus bolas y todo fue vergonzosamente rápido. Tony se agarró a los hombros de Loki para mantener el equilibrio mientras se venía en sus manos.

—Urgh. —Escuchó el sonido del collar y una luz azul brilló justo frente a sus ojos mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del dios. Se apartó. Loki, aún con los ojos vendados, acomodó la ropa de Tony, cuidadoso de no derramar ni una gota del semen en sus manos. Tony se encargó del resto, subió sus pantalones y ropa interior. Extendió la mano y retiró suavemente la venda de sus ojos, los verdes ojos de Loki parpadearon ante la repentina luz intensa.

—Puedes irte —dijo Tony, consciente de que probablemente Loki todavía estaba muy hambriento.

Loki inclinó la cabeza, dijo: «Gracias, amo» y salió de la habitación.

Tony se desplomó en el suelo. Su ritmo cardíaco aún se estaba recuperando de aquella masturbada de primera. Observó las cámaras de vigilancia mientras Loki se dirigía a la cocina y continuaba vaciando el refrigerador en su boca. Se recordó mentalmente tenerle lista una comida nutritiva la próxima vez. Le dio a Loki diez minutos para que se relajara y luego lo siguió.

Loki dejó de comer y se aseguró de pararse en la posición correcta para mantener a Tony en su línea de visión. Tony le hizo un gesto para que continuara comiendo.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo durará esto? —le preguntó.

Loki hizo una pausa entre mordiscos.

—Unas cuantas horas. Estuviste más satisfecho esta vez, amo.

—Perfecto, bien, ven a buscarme al laboratorio cuando hayas terminado aquí. Sin prisa.

Regresó al laboratorio, el deferente: «Sí, amo» de Loki sonó a su espalda.

* * *

Esto será todo por ahora, si ven algún error o si algo no tiene sentido para ustedes no duden en decírmelo.

Cuídense y gracias por leer.

Saludos


	8. Laboratorio

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **8\. Laboratorio**

Tony necesitaba realizar otra serie de análisis para compararlos con las lecturas previas de referencia e identificar cualquier asunto de interés. Loki se unió a él en el laboratorio media hora después y fue a su lugar junto a los escáneres, collar aún brillando en un azul tranquilizador. Se había tomado un tiempo para vestirse antes de ir al laboratorio, algo que Tony le agradeció.

Mientras realizaba los análisis Tony giró en su silla, mente funcionando diez veces más rápido que las máquinas. Observó a Loki parado pacientemente. En comparación con el megalómano al que le interrumpió su primera visita al planeta, Loki en realidad parecía bastante normal. Normal para ser un extraterrestre. Normal para ser un prisionero abusado y recién rescatado. Durante las primeras semanas tras su regreso de Afganistán, Tony no había estado tan tranquilo, ni siquiera había sido capaz de fingirlo.

—Debo decir, Lokes, que te estás tomando esto bastante bien.

Loki levantó la vista.

—¿Tomando bien qué, amo?

Tony hizo una mueca ante el apelativo, pero continuó.

—Todo esto. Estar aquí, haciendo estos análisis, haciendo... lo que acabas de hacer allá arriba.

—¿Satisfaciendo tus deseos, amo? —Loki le dio la más leve de las sonrisas.

Tony arrugó la nariz y volvió a revisar las pantallas. Hasta ahora, nada parecía diferente de los análisis anteriores.

Loki habló de nuevo, más quedamente.

—Hace doce días estaba desnudo, sobre mis manos y rodillas en la fragua de mi amo. Dos de sus compinches usándome y más esperando su turno. Esto... —Hizo un gesto a los escáneres, a Tony—... Esto es mucho más agradable.

Tony lo miró, horrorizado.

—Lamento que te haya ocurrido eso. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Loki se encogió de hombros, como una marioneta.

—Hreidmar murió por mano de mi hermano, y muchos de los otros también. Ya terminó. Pero entiende, estar aquí, cumpliendo tus pequeños deseos, es un respiro que necesitaba urgentemente. Y tienes mi agradecimiento por eso, amo.

Tony asintió. No era de extrañar que Thor hubiera asesinado al abusador de su hermano. El bastardo se lo merecía.

—Loki, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, amo. —La tenue sonrisa estaba de regreso, coqueteándole.

—Sí, sí, no voy a hacerlo, ya lo sabes. Nada de... eso. —Loki estaba intentando presionar sus límites sutilmente, tanteando qué comportamiento era aceptable en su nueva situación. Tony habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, y probablemente no tan sutilmente.

Loki habló, curioso.

—¿No hay nada más que quieras de mí? Exiges demasiado poco, hace unos minutos mis manos, cooperar con tus pruebas, vestirme como deseas.

Tony levantó la vista, Loki estaba vistiendo jeans azules y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Algo muy poco tentador. No había considerado que Loki pudiera llegar a asumir que estaba siendo vestido para complacer a su amo.

—A decir verdad, J.A.R.V.I.S. eligió tu ropa —confesó, tratando de no imaginar lo que elegiría en caso de poder hacerlo.

—Seleccioné el atuendo del señor Loki basado en el estilo casual vigente en Nueva York. —Tony a veces juraba que J.A.R.V.I.S. podía leer la mente—. ¿Le gustaría agregar selecciones adicionales basadas en los atuendos de sus recientes invitados, señor?

Antes de que Tony pudiera decir «no», Loki dijo:

—Sí, por favor, J.A.R.V.I.S. Con tu permiso, amo.

Tony levantó las manos.

—Claro, por qué no. Adelante, J.

Hubo una pausa y después J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmó:

—La ropa adicional será entregada en una hora, señor.

Tony observó las pantallas. Estaba tratando de no prestar atención al desfile de modas de Lokis que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. ¡Concéntrate, Tony! Desafortunadamente no había nada en qué concentrarse, las pantallas eran prácticamente idénticas a las lecturas previas de referencia. J.A.R.V.I.S. necesitaría analizar la información antes de que Tony pudiera ver si había variaciones significativas. Unos minutos más tarde los análisis terminaron, y Tony decidió que debían tomarse un descanso. Era tarde y ambos necesitaban descansar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? —le preguntó, señalando el collar azul brillando alrededor del cuello de Loki.

—Es difícil saberlo, tal vez unas cuantas horas más. Habrá desaparecido por la mañana.

Tony asintió.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a comer y... veremos si podemos darte unas horas más antes de irnos a dormir.

Tony ordenó comida tailandesa y fue entregada rápidamente junto con tres bolsas de ropa nueva. Loki desapareció mientras Tony disponía la comida y reapareció unos minutos más tarde. Llevaba los mismos jeans ajustados, ahora combinados con una nueva camisa ajustada color gris, abierta en el cuello, con las mangas enrolladas hacia arriba. Varias pulseras delgadas de oro adornaban sus muñecas. Tony lo observó.

—¿Te gusta, amo?

—Uh huh. —Tony lo miró un poco más. Tuvo que obligarse a hablar—. Sí, no, te ves bien. Muy bien. Pero no tienes que vestirte para mí, ¿sabes? —No podía apartar sus ojos de las pulseras. Tintinearon cuando Loki se movió y acentuaron sus fuertes manos, manos que hasta hace poco habían estado alrededor de su polla.

—¿Pero te gusta? —inquirió Loki.

Tony asintió.

—Entonces sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. —Loki debió de haber pensado que era un simplón—. Me interesa complacerte. Que estés feliz por tenerme aquí. Hacer que me desees, amo. —Puso una mano en una de sus caderas y dio una vuelta, haciendo que las pulseras tintinearan nuevamente. Advirtió la atención de Tony y levantó ambas manos, sonriendo—. ¿Te gusta que use oro, amo?

Tony todavía estaba sosteniendo el tenedor que había cogido antes de que Loki reapareciera. Se obligó a apartar la vista y lo situó sobre la mesa junto a los platos y sacó los recipientes con la comida.

—Me gustan tus manos —dijo. No tenía sentido negarlo, Loki lo descubriría pronto de todos modos. Sería cruel ocultar información que le facilitara a Loki ganar la relativa libertad de la luz azul.

El dios sonrió, moviendo las pestañas.

—Oh —dijo, acercándose, manos aún levantadas—, ¿qué te gusta de mis manos, amo?

Tony tragó saliva pesadamente, boca seca. Loki, liberado de la sumisión artificial del collar, era mucho más excitante de lo que había anticipado.

—Me gustan tus manos en mi polla —gruñó Tony y un segundo después Loki estuvo sobre él, invadiendo su espacio personal, empujándolo hacia atrás contra la encimera, un brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro palmeando bruscamente sus jeans, frotándolo con fuerza. La rodilla de Loki se instaló entre sus muslos, separando sus piernas.

—¡Loki! —Tony lo agarró por la camisa, puños apretados en la suave tela, atrapado entre el borde de la encimera y el cuerpo del dios.

Loki chupó con fuerza su cuello, forzando un gemido de su boca, seguido de un: «¡Sí!» mientras abría los pantalones de Tony y deslizaba su mano hacia abajo.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, amo? —Su grave voz estaba justo junto a la oreja de Tony, el vello en su nuca se levantó al sentir su respiración. La mano del dios se movía más rápido, se agarraba con fuerza y sin lubricación a su dura polla—. ¿Quieres sentir mis manos en ti? ¿Complaciéndote? Dime lo que quieres y lo haré. Todo lo que desees. Soy tu esclavo.

Tony gimió al escuchar sus palabras mientras Loki deslizaba su otra mano dentro de sus jeans, sobre la curva de su trasero y ligeramente, muy ligeramente, apoyaba un dedo en su entrada. Se retorció para apartar la sensación pero la encimera de granito detrás de él lo mantuvo inmovilizado. Se estremeció entre la mano en su polla y la mano en su culo, sin poder hacer nada más que dejar que Loki hiciera de las suyas, hasta que sintió que la camisa nueva se rasgaba en sus puños y Loki le empujaba al límite del éxtasis absoluto.

* * *

Síp, así continuamos con esto xD. Voy a ver si puedo subir un capítulo más.

Como siempre, gracias por leer (y disculpen la tardanza).


	9. Cama

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **9\. Cama**

 _Frío, frío y vacío. Iba a morir aquí. Lo sabía. Iba a morir aquí en el frío y nunca volvería a sentir calor, nunca sentiría el sol otra vez..._

Tony despertó de su pesadilla, corazón latiendo violentamente. Estaba a salvo, estaba en casa, estaba en su habitación. Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de relajar sus tensos músculos. Apartó las sábanas de la cama y se levantó para beber un poco de agua fría. Tras tambalearse a oscuras por la habitación tropezó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —Se sentó y se frotó el codo donde se había golpeado en el suelo. En la penumbra pudo ver la figura arrodillada de Loki—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Pregunta estúpida, sabía lo que Loki estaba haciendo ahí. El resplandor del collar había desaparecido y estaba arrodillado, esperando a que su amo despertara y lo usara. Tony odiaba toda esta situación. Era exasperante, obsceno, escandaloso que Thor le hubiera dejado a su hermano como esclavo sexual. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que había accedido a ello! Se pasó las manos por el rostro, la pesadilla recurrente desvaneciéndose.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Por supuesto, Loki no respondió. Por supuesto. Había regresado a la obediencia silenciosa. Tony descubrió que extrañaba su voz. En el poco tiempo que hablaron mientras compartían la comida tailandesa la noche anterior, había descubierto que Loki en realidad era un poco gracioso.

—Ve a la cama —dijo, gesticulando hacia la cama extragrande que dominaba la habitación—. ¡No para eso! —dijo inmediatamente despues mientras las manos de Loki se apretaban en sus muslos—. Solo ve a la cama, ¿sí?

Loki se arrastró hasta la cama y se trepó en ella, acostado rígidamente sobre su espalda. Tony levantó las sábanas y se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Puedes dormir? —Se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía todas las restricciones que el collar ponía en Loki.

J.A.R.V.I.S. habló:

—Se ha observado al señor Loki durmiendo con el collar en este modo, señor.

—Bien, está bien. —Tony ya estaba bostezando, eran las tres de la mañana y estaba medio dormido—. Todo lo que quiero ahora es un compañero de cama, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que hacer nada, puedes descansar. —Los ojos de Tony se cerraron, su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue que era agradable tener a alguien más en la cama con él. Cálido. Íntimo. Consolador.

Despertó ante la luz de la mañana filtrándose por las persianas, y su polla en la boca de Loki.

—¡Ahhh! —Se le escapó un gemido ahogado al notar qué debía ser esa sensación maravillosa, cálida y húmeda. Apartó las sábanas para ver a Loki acostado entre sus piernas, cabeza moviéndose mientras deslizaba la longitud de Tony por su garganta.

—Oh Dios —Tony era débil. Muy débil, lo admitió. Sabía que debía protestar, ¡pero se sentía tan bien, tan placentero! Cuando la nariz de Loki se presionó contra su vientre, toda su longitud engullida en aquella apretada succión, supo que no iba a detenerlo.

Loki alcanzó la mano de Tony y la situó en la parte de atrás de su propia cabeza.

—Oh Dios —dijo Tony otra vez, sus dedos curvándose en el brillante cabello del dios. Loki tragó y Tony gritó, levantando su otra mano para agarrar el cabello de Loki. Levantó tentativamente la cabeza de Loki y lo empujó hacia abajo nuevamente. Loki lo hizo sin problemas, chupando fuerte mientras subía y abriendo la boca cuando bajaba, ojos cerrados, manos apoyadas en la cadera de Tony.

 _«Soy una mala persona_ —pensó Tony—, _una horrible, horrible persona»_. Se empujó en la dispuesta boca de Loki mientras empujaba la cabeza del dios hacia abajo, la estrechez de su garganta acariciando cada centímetro de su dura polla. Obscenos gorgoteos húmedos y sonidos ahogados llenaron la habitación mientras se follaba aquella garganta. Las manos de Tony se envolvieron fuertemente en el cabello de Loki. Controlaba su cabeza, controlaba cuando le permitía respirar y cuando su boca y garganta eran solo para el placer de su amo.

Loki se ahogó con un fuerte embiste y Tony se relajó un poco, soltando su agarre. Loki agarró su mano nuevamente y la puso otra vez en su cabeza, empujándose hacia abajo, animándolo a continuar. Tony gimió en voz alta, sabía que esto estaba mal, no debía aceptarlo, pero se sentía tan bien.

Loki era sumiso, seguía las indicaciones de Tony y cuando le dijo que tarareara, abriera más la boca, tragara, hizo todo eso también. Mantuvo la cabeza del dios abajo, puños apretados en su cabello mientras alcanzaba su clímax, el gorgoteo ahogado de Loki escondido bajo los gemidos de Tony.

Soltó el cabello de Loki cuando vio el brillo azul del collar. Loki levantó la cabeza y se secó el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Su expresión era ilegible en la tenue luz, el brillo azul proyectaba sombras en su rostro.

—¿Puedo retirarme, amo? —preguntó, voz ronca.

—Loki... estás... eso fue... —Tony no supo cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Vaciló por un momento y luego asintió con cansancio—. Puedes irte —dijo. Sin importar cómo Loki se sintiera al respecto sobre esto, no iba a hacer que se quedara y hablara si no quería.

Se dejó caer en la cama después de que Loki se marchó. No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Loki lo había animado a ser rudo, y Tony sabía que Loki odiaba el control estricto del collar. Sin duda, haría lo que fuera necesario para volver al modo azul. ¿Acaso iba a decirle que no le estaba permitido tomar esa decisión? Tal vez unos minutos de desagrado valían las horas de relativa libertad que ahora tendría.

Tony se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala. Loki no estaba en su lugar habitual junto al refrigerador. Estaba parado mirando hacia Nueva York mientras salía el sol, de espaldas a Tony.

—Hola, Loki —le llamó Tony suavemente, inseguro de si era consciente de su presencia.

Loki se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta.

—Buenos días, amo —dijo cortésmente, su garganta sin duda todavía dolorida. Se reposicionó para poder mirar por la ventana y también tener a Tony en su línea de visión.

Tony fue a la cocina, a veces podía ser un completo imbécil pero nunca dejaba que se dijera que no sabía cómo cuidar a sus amantes.

—¿Té caliente? —preguntó, agarrando la tetera y una caja de té de menta.

—¿Discúlpeme, amo? —El ceño de Loki se arrugó de confusión.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té caliente? —repitió Tony.

Loki lo miró fijamente.

Tony se encogió de hombros e hizo el té, añadió un poco de miel y se lo llevó. Loki dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras se le acercaba, luego se contuvo y se quedó donde estaba. Tony le tendió la taza.

—Es para ti. Te ayudará, sabes, con tu garganta.

Loki extendió su mano y tomó la taza, su postura tensa anticipando algo desagradable.

—¿Es para beber, sabes? —dijo Tony, confundido. ¡Estaba tratando de ser amable! ¿Tal vez a Loki no le gustaba el té de menta?

Loki tomó un sorbo de la bebida y miró a Tony cautelosamente.

Tony asintió alentadoramente. Loki se llevó la taza a la boca esta vez, y Tony advirtió el leve temblor en su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada, amo —respondió Loki—. Yo... debo... ¿cuánto deseas que beba?

Tony se frotó las manos por el rostro, ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

—Tanto como quieras, supongo. Es solo té, si no te gusta, no tienes que tomártelo.

El dios bajó la mirada y observó sus pies, hombros encorvados, su voz casi un susurro.

—Me disculpo, amo, yo... mi antiguo amo solía hacerme beber... pociones...

Tony levantó sus manos, dando un paso atrás.

—Hey, lo siento, está bien, no tienes que beberlo. No pensé en ello. Dámelo... —Cogió la taza de la mano de Loki y tomó un gran trago—. Es té de menta. Ni siquiera está bueno, lo botaré.

—¡Espera! —Loki lo detuvo—. Espera, lo siento, no desconfío de ti. Cuando me daban una taza y me decían que bebiera no terminaba muy bien para mí. Pero me gustaría beberlo. Me duele un poco la garganta. —Le dio a Tony una tenue sonrisa.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Sí, estoy seguro de que así es! —Le entregó la taza a Loki—. Tengo que admitir que eso fue bastante impresionante.

—¿Te gustó, amo? —Tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Tony por encima del borde de la taza.

—Sí, creo que se nota que me gustó. ¿Estuvo bien para ti? Quiero decir, ¿no te hice daño?

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—No, fuiste considerado. No me lastimaste, me permitiste respirar. El vínculo concede mayores recompensas por actos que son más... denigrantes. Es por eso que anoche solo obtuve unas pocas horas de alivio después de complacerte con mis manos en la cocina.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. Este collar de esclavitud era algo completamente jodido. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que Loki tuviera que someterse al abuso sexual, aparentemente ni siquiera importaba mucho lo que Tony prefería, solo que Loki fuera abusado lo suficiente.

—No te preocupes, amo. No es un precio tan alto que pagar por quizá un día completo de tranquilidad. Es preferible a pasar el día de rodillas sin poder hablar o comer, o incluso sin siquiera pensar en nada excepto en la necesidad de levantar la vínculo.

Tony sabía que Loki no quería su simpatía. Asintió y decidió regresar al laboratorio para revisar el análisis que .V.I.S. había realizado la noche anterior. Le dijo a Loki que podía unirse a él o quedarse en el penthouse. Podía comer, beber, dormir, ducharse, leer, hablar con J.A.R.V.I.S., ver televisión... le permitió hacer todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Loki inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras Tony se dirigía al ascensor. Sabía que Loki merecía un castigo después de lo ocurrido en Nueva York, pero su idea del castigo era mucho más humana que la de Asgard. Cuando Thor regresara, le hablaría sobre lo que sucedería en caso de que pudiera romper el vínculo. Quería que Loki fuera libre de eso, pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para que Loki fuera libre de causar caos en la Tierra nuevamente en un futuro próximo. Ahh bueno, esa era una preocupación para el Tony del futuro. En este momento, tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora. Como siempre, errores que vean o si algo no termina de tener sentido para ustedes (ya saben, cosas que se pierden o no quedan claras en la traducción), no duden en decírmelo, si es cuestión de hacerme entender mejor trataré de corregirlo.

Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia. Sé que me tardo más de lo esperado pero ustedes saben como es la vida... shit happens!

Como sea, les agradezco mucho por seguir ahí.

¡Nos leemos pronto, cuídense, un abrazo!


	10. Hermano

Hola, siento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero como ya les he hecho saber antes no estoy pasando por un muy buen momento y cuento con muy poco tiempo para dedicar a esto. Espero que me entiendan. Sin ser más, disfruten esta actualización.

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **10\. Hermano**

Caía la tarde cuando Tony salió del laboratorio. Su rugiente estómago le guió de regreso arriba al tranquilo penthouse. J.A.R.V.I.S. le informó que Loki había tomado algunos libros, comida y bebida y se había marchado a su habitación. Tony lo dejó tranquilo y se preparó algunas sobras de comida tailandesa para comer en el sofá mientras veía una película.

—Señor, estoy detectando perturbaciones atmosféricas —anunció J.A.R.V.I.S. Momentos después, un resplandor multicolor anunció la llegada de Thor en el pórtico. Tony se metió en la boca algunos bocados de dulce curry de coco mientras Thor se orientaba y entraba en el penthouse. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez. Cabello brillante y dorado, armadura bruñida y una capa radiante ondeaba tras él, pero su expresión era tensa tras su sonrisa

—¡Stark, mi amigo! —gritó—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Tony le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le informara a Loki que Thor estaba allí, y un momento después el dios apareció en el penthouse. Tony se alegró al ver que el resplandor azul aún seguía activo, aunque lo que había decidido usar para vestir le horrorizó internamente. Los ajustados jeans negros y la camisa de seda a medio abotonar dejaban pocas dudas sobre su condición de esclavo de placer. Incluso llevaba puestas las pulseras de oro que Tony había admirado ayer.

Thor miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¡Hermano! —dijo—, ¿estás bien? —Extendió sus brazos hacia su hermano, e incluso pareció sorprendido cuando Loki respondió a su gesto. El dios corrió hacia él y lo agarró fuertemente por unos momentos.

—Estoy bastante bien, Thor —dijo, dando un paso atrás nuevamente.

Thor estudió su rostro.

—Te ves bastante bien —admitió, y era cierto, unos cuantos días de comidas regulares y sueño, y Loki estaba casi de regreso en su antiguo ser. Erguido por primera vez tenía casi la misma estatura que Thor.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Thor? —preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

—Ah. —Thor apartó la mirada y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Tony fue a pararse junto a Loki, sintiéndose extrañamente protector con él.

—Escúpelo, amigo —dijo, consciente de que Loki se estaba poniendo tenso a su lado.

—Nidavellir casi ha llegado a un acuerdo de paz con Asgard —comenzó Thor—. Han aceptado las ofertas de Odín en recompensa por la muerte de Lord Hreidmar y sus fuerzas. No era muy querido y su sobrina, que ahora es Señora de sus dominios, es una mujer práctica. La única demanda que aún no se ha cumplido es la del hermano de Hreidmar, Otr. Exige que se le permita al clan negociar el regreso de Loki.

Loki palideció ante la mención del nombre de Otr, dando un pequeño paso lateral para esconderse detrás de Tony.

Thor continuó:

—Lo he rechazado muchas veces, pero no aceptará resolver la deuda de sangre sin esto. En Nidavellir son personas respetuosas de la ley. Otr es consciente de que Loki fue tomado en batalla y legalmente es un botín de guerra. No tienen derecho a exigir su devolución abiertamente. Solo exigen el derecho de negociar con su dueño actual. Ese eres tú, Tony Stark.

—Sí, está bien, dile que hiciste la oferta y que la respuesta es no —contestó Tony instantáneamente—. Loki no está en venta.

—Si solo fuera así de simple, mi amigo —dijo Thor—. En Nidavellir tienen muchos rituales formales de negociación. Si estás de acuerdo con esto, debemos viajar a su reino con Loki y llevar a cabo un _Samningur_. Presentarán su oferta para tu consideración, habrá cenas, juegos e historias. El _Samningur_ concluirá cuando ambas partes acuerden que no se puede hacer ningún trato. Una simple negociación puede tardar incluso varios días.

Tony era muy consciente de que Loki estaba pálido a su lado, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos agarradas al maldito collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Entonces no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Tony—. No voy a llevar a Loki de vuelta a ese lugar.

Loki miró intensamente a Thor.

—¿Cuáles son las consecuencias si no estamos de acuerdo? —preguntó, voz temblorosa.

Los hombros de Thor se desplomaron.

—Nidavellir no firmará el acuerdo de paz, y la guerra con Asgard se reanudará. En un estado de guerra, podrían intentar llevarte de vuelta por la fuerza. Todavía no saben que estás en Midgard, pero no puedo asegurar que no puedan encontrarte. —Thor señaló el collar—. Hreidmar está muerto, pero no sé si todo su conocimiento murió con él. Otr es un hombre inteligente.

Thor miró a los dos.

—Debo dejarlos, temo llamar la atención hacia este lugar si me quedo. Piensa en mis palabras. Si vamos, en Nidavellir nos tratarán con justicia, honrarán sus rituales y los derechos de los invitados. Sería... _difícil_... pero no es peligroso viajar allí bajo el estandarte del _Samningur_. Regresaré mañana. Si estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces iremos inmediatamente. Te sugiero que traigas tu armadura, Stark. Respetarán tu habilidad como artesano.

Thor le dio a Loki un fuerte abrazo y le susurró algo al oído. Loki respondió en voz baja y Tony se giró para darles a los hermanos algo de privacidad.

Unos momentos después, Thor sostenía los hombros de Tony, sus claros ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados de Tony.

—Gracias, Tony Stark —dijo—. Estoy en deuda contigo. —Parecía que quería decir más, pero en lugar de ello acercó a Tony y le dio un abrazo aplastante.

Loki se volvió hacia Tony tan pronto como Thor se marchó.

—Debes hacerlo, amo —dijo, luego se estremeció y agarró el collar mientras el resplandor azul se atenuaba notablemente—. Perdóname —se apresuró a decir—. Olvidé mi lugar. Hablé de más.

—¡Te perdono! —Tony extendió sus manos en un gesto conciliador—. Está bien, está bien.

La luz azul se estabilizó, mucho más tenue de lo que estaba antes. Darle órdenes a su amo era un no-no con seguridad. Tony había estado pensando en la luz azul como la que le permitía a Loki su libertad, pero en realidad seguía siendo una fuerte restricción, aunque en menor medida que en el modo estricto.

Loki respiró profundamente.

—Lo que quise decir es que sería sabio que hicieras esto. Si no lo haces, los Nidavellir pueden encontrar un camino hasta tu mundo. Y los guerreros de Asgard deberán luchar en esta guerra. Ya han habido suficientes muertes por mi culpa. Preferiría que no hubiera más.

—Oye —dijo Tony—. Sabes que no voy a venderte, ¿cierto? —Ahí estaba una oración que jamás pensó que pronunciaría.

—Otr te hará una oferta tentadora —respondió Loki, evadiendo la pregunta—. Tiene acceso a la tecnología de Nidavellir, a minerales, metales y artefactos que podrían interesarte.

—Loki —dijo Tony—. No voy a venderte.

Loki asintió bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, tendré que saber lo que sabes sobre Nidavellir y el Sam-algo.

—El _Samningur_. He participado en varios. Como aliado, no como mercancía. —se rio débilmente, jalando ligeramente el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Loki.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—Es lo mejor. Terminará esta guerra y garantizará tus derechos como mi... dueño.

—De acuerdo, está bien, si eso crees... —Tony para nada estaba seguro de que esta era una buena idea, pero si Thor y Loki pensaban que era necesario, estaría de acuerdo con ello—. Puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento antes de irnos. Vamos a comer algo y puedes empezar a decirme lo que sabes.

* * *

 _N/T: Samningur_ : es una palabra islandesa, significa acuerdo en español.


	11. Prohibido

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a EndlessStairway, esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **11\. Prohibido**

Resulta que, Loki sabía mucho sobre el _Samningur_. Le explicó el significado ritual de cada parte, las fases de la negociación, cuándo se haría la oferta real y cómo evitar una ofensa. Tony tenía la clara impresión de que Loki era el responsable del éxito de una gran cantidad de negociaciones previas en Asgard.

—Una vez que estemos en su reino, no podré asesorarte en público, amo. Debo actuar como lo haría un esclavo. Cuanto menos respeto me des, en Nidavellir más te respetarán. —Loki respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que seguía—. Tal vez quieras considerar, durante el tiempo que estemos allí, tratarme como ellos lo hicieron.

—No —dijo Tony rotundamente. Loki no le había contado mucho sobre su tiempo en Nidavellir, pero sabía lo suficiente para no seguir sus pasos.

—Amo, por favor comprende. Deben saber que soy tu esclavo. Otr desea verme castigado. Si sabe cómo me tratas, quizá esté satisfecho y no insista en mi regreso.

Tony pensó en ello, pero algo no tenía sentido con toda esta situación.

—¿Por qué estás dispuesto a regresar a ahí? Acabas de escapar de allí. Volver, incluso con Thor, parece un riesgo.

Loki apartó la mirada, juntó las manos.

—A pesar de todo lo que hice, todos mis crímenes y traiciones, Thor regresó por mí. Desafió a Odín y me salvó de ese lugar, de ese destino. Dos años le tomó encontrarme, pero lo hizo. Ahora desea hacer las paces, enviar a los soldados de Asgard de vuelta a casa. ¿Cómo podría negárselo? Le debo mi vida.

Tony extendió su mano y apretó la de Loki.

—¿Y de verdad piensas que van a creer que Thor te llevó con alguien que te trata tan mal como ellos?

Loki pareció sorprendido, como si no hubiera considerado aquello. Tony continuó.

—Thor te rescató y te entregó a mí, y estará con nosotros todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué permitiría que te tratara mal cuando no permitió que ellos lo hicieran? Podemos suponer que saben cómo funciona el collar, y que saben que tienes que... trabajar... por la luz azul. Si pensamos estratégicamente, deberíamos fingir que te estoy tomando con el fin de ganar el favor de Thor, el futuro rey de Asgard. Con ello no estoy diciendo que odie cuando chupas mi polla, pero esa es solo una ventaja. Mi verdadera recompensa es la gratitud de Thor y su amistad. Esos imbéciles tendrán que presentarme una oferta muy atractiva para que incluso considere tirar por la borda todo eso. Nos da la salida perfecta para rechazar su oferta y seguir nuestro camino.

Loki miró a Tony, con la boca abierta.

—Olvidé que eres un príncipe de este reino, amo. Tienes razón. Por supuesto que tienes razón. A Otr no le importa recuperarme. No significo nada para él. Quiere que Thor revele a su aliado más confiable, aquel en quien confiaría la vida de su hermano. Saben lo que el vínculo me obligará a hacer. Tratarán de abrir una brecha entre tú y Thor. Enfadarlo contigo, desestabilizar la alianza. Una alianza entre el futuro rey y un desconocido es un peligro para ellos. Querrán destrozarla.

—Es cierto, tiene sentido. Tendremos que advertirle a Thor de que jugarán con nosotros mientras estamos ahí. ¿Crees que Thor caiga en su juego?

Loki lo miró largamente, con los labios torcidos. Tony suspiró. Por supuesto, Thor caería en su juego.

Tony se recostó en el sofá. Ambos habían terminado de comer y estaban sentados juntos en la sala. Exceptuando el collar alrededor del cuello de Loki, podrían ser dos amigos cualquiera hablando juntos mientras el sol se ponía del otro lado de los ventanales. A medida que la luz del sol se atenuaba, Tony notó que la luz azul del collar se estaba desvaneciendo. Antes de que pudiera mencionarlo, Loki habló.

—Amo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, adelante.

Loki hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio. Hizo unos cuantos intentos por empezar y luego soltó:

—Quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Tony arqueó las cejas, eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Loki continuó.

—Si mañana vamos a regresar a ese lugar, quiero que me tomes esta noche. Otr no estaba cuando Thor fue por mí. Si hubiera estado, no habría sobrevivido. Tuvo suerte.

Tony sabía lo que aquello significaba. Fuera lo que fuera que Otr le había hecho a Loki mientras estaba esclavizado e indefenso, quería borrarlo de su cuerpo. Extendió la mano y apretó la de Loki otra vez.

—¿Estás seguro?

Loki asintió.

—Sí, amo.

—Está bien. Quiero decir, me gustaría hacerlo. Me gustaría mucho.

Loki se dirigió a su habitación, diciéndole a Tony que se reuniría con él en su cuarto en breve. Tony recogió las cosas de la cena y luego comenzó a andar de un lado para otro. Estaba siendo ridículo. No era como si fuera su primera vez. Estaba feliz de que Loki confiara en él con esto, y ansioso por no arruinarlo. No podía engañarse, desde que había liberado a Loki del control estricto, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca. Era interesante hablar con él, sin mencionar lo atractivo que era. Descubrió que se encontró ansiando sus raras sonrisas. El nuevo guardarropa que J.A.R.V.I.S. le había dispuesto era la cereza encima de su creciente enamoramiento por el dios.

Loki llegó a su puerta envuelto en un albornoz de seda, cabello húmedo y piel rosada por la ducha. Parecía frustrado y molesto, algo que Tony no estaba esperando.

—Amo —comenzó, recostado junto a la puerta.

Tony inmediatamente levantó sus manos.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

Loki resopló en respuesta.

—Ese no es... ese no es el problema, exactamente. —Tony vio que tenía una botella de lubricante en sus manos, girándolo de un lado a otro. Tony le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se sentara en la cama.

—Cada vez que trato de hacer algo por mi cuenta, me lo impide —dijo Loki. Se sentó y miró hacia sus manos—. El vínculo no me permite... prepararme para ti, amo.

Tony sintió un destello de ira ante otra de las restricciones deshumanizantes impuestas en Loki en Nidavellir. Loki continuó:

—Supongo que debo someter la preparación de mi cuerpo a mi amo. Si está dispuesto a hacerlo, o piensa que incluso merezco tal consideración. —Tony se estremeció ante la amargura en el tono de Loki. El dios miró la botella de lubricante—. No lo sabía. No sabía que ni siquiera se me permitía ese privilegio. Nunca tuve oportunidad, antes. Tenía suerte si mi antiguo amo me concedía algunos momentos. A veces no lo hacía. Le gustaba lastimarme. Me dijo que era más de lo que merecía.

Tony se movió para sentarse junto a Loki en la cama. Cuando los hombros de Loki comenzaron a temblar, envolvió un brazo alrededor de él, acercándolo. Loki enterró su cabeza contra él y silenciosamente derramó sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de su amo.

Tony solo habló una vez, voz llena de ira y pesar.

—Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso, Loki. No lo merecías.

Se sentaron juntos por un tiempo, Loki apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, el brazo del humano alrededor él. La habitación estaba oscura, y Tony advirtió cuando el tenue resplandor azul del collar se desvaneció completamente. Loki se puso rígido inmediatamente, listo para deslizarse de la cama y ponerse de rodillas. Tony afianzó su agarre.

—Duerme en la cama conmigo —le dijo. Sabía que Loki no respondería, no podía responder. No iba a ordenarle que hiciera nada más esta noche. Tony apartó las mantas y acomodó a Loki en la cama, envolviendo las sábanas a su alrededor, apartando su cabello de su rostro. Se metió en la cama detrás de él, acercándose y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki, el sedoso material del albornoz entre ellos separándolos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Tony le susurró:

—No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres, Loki. Pero si sí quieres, yo te cuidaré. Me tomaré mi tiempo y me aseguraré de que te sientas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki estaba en silencio, pero Tony lo sintió relajarse un poco bajo su brazo, su respiración desacelerándose, listo para dormir. Tony le dio a su suave vientre un ligero apretón y cerró los ojos.

Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora. Espero que sea suficiente y espero actualizar pronto. Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí, por sus votos y sus comentarios, y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda sobre la traducción o desean hacer alguna sugerencia, bien recibida será.

¡Cuídense!


	12. Órdenes

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **12\. Órdenes**

Cuando Tony despertó, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de por qué se sentía tan cómodo y cálido. Loki se había movido en la noche y se había acurrucado contra su hombro, rodillas flexionadas y brazos metidos entre sus cuerpos. Era adorable. Se volvió a recostar y disfrutó de aquello por unos cuantos momentos más antes de deslizarse de la cama e ir a preparar café.

Cogiendo la deliciosa bebida, regresó a la habitación con la intención de despertar al dios. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron antes de que llegara allí, observando su alrededor. Estaba en la cama de su amo, casi desnudo ya que el albornoz se había desatado en la noche y ahora caía de sus brazos como una capa. Miró a Tony por un segundo, ojos muy abiertos, antes de recordar mirar hacia abajo. Su mirada aterrizó en el lubricante en la mesita de noche y, aún medio dormido, ató cabos. Ya estaba gateando sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No! —dijo—. No, no, no así. —Tomó un sorbo de café y respiró profundamente. Tenían que volver a poner a Loki en modo azul, preferiblemente durante un buen tiempo hasta que necesitara renovar el vínculo. Esto podría salir mal, pero no tanto como ya lo estaba con Loki suponiendo erróneamente por qué estaba en la habitación de su amo.

Tony decidió seguir adelante con ello.

—Te quiero en el suelo, de rodillas, ojos vendados, sin albornoz. Regresaré en dos minutos. —Sin mirar atrás, salió a tomar más café. Lo sirvió lentamente, contando hasta ciento veinte mentalmente.

En la habitación, Loki ya estaba listo para él. Se había quitado el albornoz, había encontrado una venda y se la había puesto. Hasta había vuelto poner las sábanas sobre la cama y las había tendido. Tony estaba impresionado. Pero estaba más impresionado con la hermosa imagen de Loki de rodillas y desnudo en su suelo. Se bebió su imagen: espalda recta, cabeza gacha, rodillas separadas, todo expuesto. Tarareó de aprobación. Loki se retorció ante el sonido pero se controló. Tony se movió para pararse delante de él, separando sus rodillas aún más con su pie.

—Usa tu boca —le ordenó—. Hazlo bien.

Como antes, Loki extendió la mano cautelosamente, sintiendo las piernas desnudas de Tony y jalando el suave algodón de sus bóxers. Tony lo dejó comenzar, disfrutando de la vista y las sensaciones de su cálida boca chupando y lamiendo desde la punta hasta la base de su polla.

Cuando pareció cómodo, Tony expuso sus intenciones al envolver sus manos en el suave cabello del dios. Loki sabía lo que seguía. Apartó las manos de donde estaban descansando sobre las caderas de Tony y las puso detrás de su espalda.

—Abre más —le advirtió Tony, y se empujó completamente en su garganta. Lo mantuvo así, garganta apretada contrayéndose alrededor de su polla, gorgoteos amortiguando eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación. Tras un lento conteo hasta cinco se apartó. El rostro de Loki estaba sonrojado y tragó aire, pero no se resistió al dominante agarre de Tony, y no cerró la boca.

—Eres tan bueno —le dijo Tony, mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza—. Tan bueno conmigo. —Loki no pudo responder, y con la venda cubriéndole la mitad del rostro Tony no pudo leer su expresión. Esperó que este trato brutal activara la luz azul por un buen tiempo. Deseó haber hablado más con Loki sobre lo que quería que hiciera cuando el vínculo estricto estuviera activo. Todo lo que tenía para seguir era el comentario de Loki de que los actos más degradantes obtenían mayores recompensas. Afortunadamente, esto establecía un buen equilibrio ya que era bastante degradante aunque realmente no era doloroso.

Tony estaba respirando con dificultad, hundiendo su polla lo más profundo que podía, dejando que Loki respirara pero tomando lo que quería. La boca de Loki estaba caliente, húmeda, la fricción de su garganta y lengua en su dura polla era indescriptible. Loki mantuvo la boca abierta como Tony le dijo, permitiéndole que inclinara su cabeza como quisiera para obtener las sensaciones que deseaba. Tony se recordó nuevamente que Loki en realidad era un participante involuntario en esto. Podía estar actuando de manera obediente pero no tenía elección para actuar de otra manera.

Cuando el placer de Tony estaba alcanzando el clímax, lo sacó completamente con un sonido húmedo. Sostuvo a Loki en su lugar con un puño apretado en su cabello y dirigió el espeso chorro hacia el rostro del dios. Gruesas rayas blancas aterrizaron en sus mejillas, nariz y boca. El rostro de Loki se retorció con desagrado, pero incluso así no se apartó ni cerró la boca. Un tintineo y la luz azul empezó a brillar mientras el clímax de Tony se desvanecía. Tony observó las gemas, pensando en algo. Tiró la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás y pasó su mano por su rostro, frotando su semen en su piel, en su cabello. Empujó su pulgar en su boca y le dijo que lo chupara. Loki obedeció y el brillo siguió aumentando, brillando más de lo que Tony lo había visto brillar jamás. Decidiendo tentar su suerte, hizo que Loki lamiera toda su mano hasta limpiarla. Le dejó la venda puesta y le ordenó a Loki que se tumbara boca abajo en el suelo y le besara los pies. Cuando los labios de Loki tocaron sus dedos, el brillo fue casi cegador, más brillante que el reactor de arco.

—Agradéceme —le exigió Tony, bastante seguro de que Loki iba a matarlo por esto si alguna vez lograba liberarse del vínculo. Pero ese era un problema para el Tony del futuro. El Tony del presente estaba volando en endorfinas y en la completa sumisión de su compañero.

—Gracias, amo —dijo Loki, voz ronca.

Aturdido, Tony dio un paso atrás cuando el tintineo volvió a sonar. La luz azul centelló y se volvió blanca resplandeciente. La alegría que experimentó en ese momento desapareció y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Loki.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? ¡Loki!

Loki se quitó la venda de los ojos y miró la luz blanca que se reflejaba por toda la habitación. Palpó el collar alrededor de su cuello, pero aún seguía tan sólido como siempre.

—No sé —dijo—. Me siento... bastante bien.

Tony lo revisó, luego examinó el collar en todas las formas posibles. Nada parecía diferente, excepto por el color de las gemas.

—Esto no había sucedido antes, amo —dijo Loki—. Se siente... diferente. Más ligero. No estoy seguro... —Se detuvo.

—Está bien... está bien... umm... ¿aparte de eso, estás bien? —preguntó, aunque era muy consciente de que estaba en el suelo con un hombre desnudo al que acababa de usar.

—Sí, estoy bien, amo. —El rostro de Loki estaba cuidadosamente en blanco, aunque Tony podía ver manchas de su semen en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y escuchar el dolor en su garganta mientras hablaba.

—Está bien... bueno, puedes irte. Si quieres. Si estás seguro de que estás bien.

Loki inclinó la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Tony escuchó la ducha en el baño del cuarto de invitados. Era justo. Él también querría limpiarse si alguien acabara de frotar semen en su rostro y cabello. Suspiró e intentó ignorar la nube de culpa pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, fue a prepararle a Loki una taza de té caliente.


	13. Té caliente

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **13\. Té caliente**

Mientras Loki se duchaba, el paquete que Tony había ordenado el día anterior fue entregado. Tony debatió si dárselo o no al dios. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con esta situación, estaba perdiendo de vista qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. El maldito collar lo estaba comprometiendo, no tanto como al dios, pero su moral se estaba deformando. La forma en que había tratado a Loki esta mañana estuvo mal. Sabía que Loki no le había dado su consentimiento, pero aún así lo había usado y había disfrutado haciéndolo. Podía decirse que tenía que hacerlo para liberar a Loki del control estricto, y que por ello Loki estaría de acuerdo. Pero aun así eso no hacía que estuviera bien. Darle un regalo ahora no iba a cambiar eso, especialmente un regalo como este. Debería concentrarse en sacarlo de ese collar y sacarlo de su planeta, preferiblemente.

Todavía estaba pensando en aquello cuando Loki se unió a él. Vestía otra de las recientes adiciones de J.A.R.V.I.S. a su guardarropa —jeans ajustados y una túnica de seda azul oscura, bordada con hiedra trenzada. J.A.R.V.I.S. tenía un gusto excelente, y a Loki parecía gustarle vestir seda. El collar se había atenuado un poco del brillante destello inicial, pero las gemas aún resplandecían en un blanco claro.

Tony le entregó a Loki el té, luego lo volvió a coger, le dio un gran trago y se lo entregó de nuevo.

—Es té —dijo, tratando de no darle tanta importancia.

Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, amo. —Tomó unos cuantos sorbos.

—Loki —comenzó Tony, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos torpemente—. Yo...

Loki lo interrumpió.

—No debes disculparte —dijo—. No es necesario.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, de cierto modo es necesario. No debería haber hecho... todo eso. Fui demasiado lejos. Debí simplemente regresarte al modo azul y pudimos haber hablado sobre el resto. Lo siento. No volveré... no volverá a suceder.

Loki lo miró con curiosidad, pero asintió.

—Acepto tus disculpas, amo —dijo formalmente—. Pero como dije, es innecesario. Te dije que para aumentar la recompensa era necesario llevar las cosas más lejos. Y así lo hiciste. Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, te lo aseguro.

Tony no sintió que el asunto estuviera resuelto, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo por ahora.

—Te tengo algo —dijo, feliz de cambiar el tema. Señaló la gran caja plana—. Aunque no te emociones demasiado, es más ropa.

—Ahh —dijo Loki, con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. Pasó sus manos sobre la sedosa túnica en sus caderas, burlándose—. ¿Deseas seguir vistiéndome ahora que te diste el gusto, amo?

Tony le sonrió.

—Solo soy humano —dijo.

Loki dejó su vacía taza de té y se dirigió hacia el paquete. Lo abrió y sacó el contenido. Capas de papel tisú, seguidas de seda verde esmeralda. Un albornoz largo, capas de seda dándole peso y haciendo que la tela brillante fluyera como agua. Bordado en hilo dorado en las mangas, dobladillos y espalda cobraba vida un motivo repetitivo de cuervos, lobos y serpientes. Tony vio cómo Loki cuidadosamente trazaba el albornoz, sintiéndote un poco ansioso de que le gustara. Sabía que Loki diría que le gustaba porque no era idiota y, por supuesto, mentiría y diría «gracias» a la persona que tenía su cuerpo y su propia vida en sus manos. Tony reprimió sus vertiginosos pensamientos.

—No tienes que usarlo, si no te gusta —dijo, con una voz más trémula de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Loki acarició la seda del albornoz con la punta de sus dedos.

—Me gusta —dijo en un susurro—, y lo usaré para ti. —No levantó la vista, pasó los dedos por la suave seda y examinó el bordado—. ¿Hiciste esto para mí, amo?

Tony movió los pies incómodamente. El albornoz le había parecido una buena idea en mitad de la noche, pero ahora parecía un regalo demasiado íntimo.

—Sí —dijo—. Supongo que pensé que te verías bien en él... y también que podría gustarte

—Gracias. Puedo asegurarte que me veré bien en él. —Loki sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tony—. Si el albornoz te parece una mala idea, no tienes por qué usarlo y te juro que jamás volveré a mencionarlo.

—No, es solo que, me hizo recordar algo —dijo Loki, todavía acariciando con ternura la tela del albornoz—. Parece como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, pero en realidad no fue hace tanto tiempo. Solía dar regalos parecidos, cuando era un príncipe de Asgard y tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Regalos a cortesanas, a hermosas criaturas cuyos caminos se cruzaban con el mío por un tiempo. Cosas finas que nunca podrían permitirse, que quizás atesorarían y por los que me recordarían con cariño, cuando nuestros caminos hubieran divergido.

Tony asintió, la anhelante melancolía en la voz de Loki era obvia. Anhelo por un tiempo que se había ido y que no regresaría.

Loki se espabiló de sus pensamientos.

—Y ahora soy yo la cortesana recibiendo semejante regalo. —Rio entre dientes—. Y de hecho, me siento favorecido y bastante encariñado contigo por ello.

Tony sonrió.

—No eres una cortesana —dijo.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

—Ser una cortesana es una mejora significativa de mi estado anterior, amo, así que no pienses que soy un ingrato. Conozco mi lugar. —Tiró del collar, todavía brillando blanco alrededor de su cuello.

Tony decidió que podía hacer de esta una conversación una más incómoda.

—Loki, creo que necesito saber algo... esta mañana... si hay cosas que no quieres que haga, puedes decírmelo. Quiero decir, sé que si el vínculo pasa a modo estricto no puedes hablar y tienes que obedecerme, y preferiría no decirte que hicieras algo que realmente no quieres hacer. Y no hablo solo de este aspecto, en otras circunstancias también. Todavía no sé cuán libre eres para decirme «no», o incluso si lo harías si pudieras... así que puedes decírmelo. De qué quieres que me mantenga alejado.

Loki volvió a colocar el albornoz en la caja, luego se volvió hacia Tony.

—Amo —comenzó—, no te preocupes. No hay nada que hayas tomado de mí que no esté feliz de darte. Es mi deseo complacerte, y que seas feliz de tenerme aquí. No tengo ningún deseo de decirte «no».

—Todos tenemos límites, Loki. Estoy dispuesto a respetar los tuyos.

Loki se encogió de hombros y extendió las manos.

—Amo, no me has lastimado, no me has amenazado, no me has compartido con tus amigos. No me has encadenado, ni me has drogado, ni exhibido públicamente, ni me has hecho rogar por tu atención, por comida, por piedad. Me permites hablar libremente, me permites compartir tu cama, comer tu comida, me das regalos, me haces té con tus propias manos... —Se interrumpió, observando la expresión de Tony.

Miraba horrorizado mientras Loki enumeraba los crímenes que su amo anterior había cometido contra él. Loki y él obviamente estaban operando en una escala muy diferente. A Tony le preocupaba jalar muy fuerte su cabello. A Loki le preocupaba ser torturado, morirse de hambre y ser entregado a los amigos de Tony como juguete.

Loki apoyó la mano en el hombro de Tony.

—Tal vez Thor pueda encontrar una manera de deshacer el vínculo, pero eso tomará tiempo. ¿Cuántas personas en los Nueve Reinos crees que me darían refugio, como tú lo has hecho? Me interesa complacerte, amo, y no es una penuria hacerlo.

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Loki —dijo—. No voy a hacer nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki inclinó la cabeza,

—Gracias, amo. —Claramente, la conversación no iba a llegar más lejos. Tony hizo una nota mental para volver a hablar con él cuando regresaran de _Samningur_. Aún tenían que averiguar qué significaban las luces blancas, pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para realizar análisis en el laboratorio porque una bola de luz multicolor se estaba formando en el pórtico: Thor estaba llegando, y era hora de marcharse.

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora... Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias, errores que vean... bien recibido todo será.

¡Cuídense y gracias por su paciencia, sus lecturas y por seguir ahí!


	14. Samningur

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Y con este capítulo podemos decir que empieza oficialmente la trama, para que no digan que esto es puro porno... aunque sí, así es... jajaja.

* * *

 **14\. Samningur**

Tony y Loki rápidamente pusieron a Thor al corriente sobre su estrategia y sus respectivos roles. Tony iba a ser Tony «respetuosamente-loco-por-el-delicioso-trasero-de-Loki-pero-aceptando-esto-principalmente-por-los-beneficios-de-la-amistad-del-futuro-Rey-de-Asgard» Stark. Loki iba a interpretar el papel del esclavo-sumiso-desesperado-por-complacer-a-su-nuevo-dueño-y-no-ser-vendido. Thor jugaría a ser él mismo, el Príncipe Thor «acabé-de-asesinar-a-un-montón-de-idiotas-y-estoy-listo-para-hacerlo-de-nuevo-si-me-hacen-enfadar» Odinson.

Thor los miró de reojo, ignoró todo lo que le habían dicho y preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasó al collar? ¿Por qué está blanco?

Loki tocó con sus dedos el metal.

—Ah —dijo—. No sabemos. Ocurrió... esta mañana. —La pausa significativa fue suficiente para hacer que Thor arrugara el rostro y apartara la mirada.

Recogieron sus cosas. Tony hizo una parada rápida en el laboratorio y también tomó algunos artículos de la gaveta inferior de su escritorio. Se puso su armadura más brillante y asombrosa. Loki, su túnica más bonita y sedosa, además de joyas de oro. Se pararon junto a Thor en el pórtico mientras este levantaba la lanza. La salvaje ola de color y luz tomó a Tony por sorpresa, pero el traje lo estabilizó cuando aterrizaron. Logró mantenerse en pie. Una guardia de honor Einherjar los recibió, alineada en un sendero labrado en piedra y metal. Sus anfitriones, los Nidavellir, les esperaban al final.

Loki conservó la cabeza erguida y la mirada hacia adelante, caminando detrás del hombro de Tony. Tony se preguntó qué era peor para él, aparecer como la concubina de un mortal frente a los guardias reales de élite de su antiguo hogar, o enfrentar a Otr, a quien Tony inmediatamente pudo reconocer como el idiota sonriente que ahora estaba dando un paso al frente.

—Bienvenido, Anthony Stark de Midgard, Héroe de la Batalla de Nueva York, Vencedor de los Ejércitos Chitauri, Hombre de Hierro. Soy Otr, hijo de Lyngheidr, de Lofnheidr, de Fafnir, de Sigurd el Mata Dragones. —Otr era lo suficientemente corpulento para encajar con la imagen del enano tradicional, pero al menos era tan alto como Tony sin su armadura. Estaba bien afeitado y con el cabello corto. Vestía cuero oscuro y un elaborado fajín hecho de varios metales, decorado con el emblema de un yunque. Fajines y emblemas con yunques similares adornaban a sus compañeros.

Tony se levantó la placa fronta.

—Hey —dijo.

El suspiro de Thor fue contrarrestado con una pequeña sonrisa que Tony pudo percibir de parte de Loki, así que tomó esto como una victoria.

Thor dio un paso al frente. Ya era tiempo de unas cuantas formalidades.

—Lord Otr, según vuestras leyes y las nuestras, Anthony Stark es el legítimo propietario de Loki. ¿Reconoce su derecho?

Otr asintió.

—Reconocemos el derecho de Anthony Stark y reconocemos como su legítima propiedad al botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. —Otr miró por encima del hombro de Tony mientras decía esto, hacia Loki. Tony pudo ver su ceño fruncirse mientras observaba las brillantes gemas blancas del collar, pero no dijo nada más. Loki era una presencia silenciosa junto a su hombro, mirando hacia adelante.

Thor continuó:

—He traído a Anthony Stark a tratar con vuestra casa, como había acordado. ¿Reconocen que he cumplido con mi obligación?

Otr le dio una sonrisa repulsiva.

—Cuando concluya el _Samningur_ , Anthony Stark habrá tratado con nosotros, no antes.

Thor lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Le he dicho muchas veces que Anthony Stark no está interesado en vender a mi hermano, a ningún costo.

—Y sin embargo, aquí está, con sus mercancías. Como nosotros. ¿Continuamos con la ceremonia de apertura?

Tony dio un paso hacia adelante, no le gustó ni un poco escuchar a Loki ser descrito como una «mercancía». Se alegró de que su armadura le hiciera parecer lo suficientemente alto como para mirar a Otr desde arriba.

—Estoy aquí por hacerle un favor a Thor, pero déjame decirte ahora mismo que yo no vendo gente. Así que si quieres abreviar esto, estoy a favor.

Otr no pareció perturbado en lo más mínimo por su negativa.

—Lord Stark, cuando haya visto nuestra oferta, tal vez pueda reconsiderarlo. Conozco los _encantos_ de este esclavo tanto como usted, pero incluso el valor del esclavo más bonito tiene un límite.

Tony cerró su placa frontal a manera de respuesta. Thor estaba mirando con furia a Otr, mano apretada en el mango de su martillo.

Otr les dirigió otra sonrisa repulsiva y tensa, y se dio la vuelta.

La ceremonia fue al aire libre, no bajo tierra como Tony había estado esperando. Estaba oscuro, pero cálido, y fueron conducidos a un círculo de piedra iluminado por pilares brillantes. Las piedras, el estrado y las sillas estaban cubiertas por elaborados trabajos en metal, exponiendo excesivamente el emblema del yunque.

Otr y su séquito tomaron asiento a un costado, los Einjerher se formaron detrás de los asientos de Thor y Tony. Mirando a su alrededor, Tony advirtió que varios de los Nidavellir tenían esclavos con ellos. Llevaban collares similares a los de Loki, todos resplandeciendo azul. Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista de sus obligaciones, corriendo por bebidas, platos de comida y cojines para la comodidad de sus amos. Cuando terminaron sus tareas, se arrodillaron junto a los asientos de sus dueños.

Tony vio que solo había dos sillas en el lado asgardiano. No iba a tener a Loki arrodillado a sus pies durante toda esta ceremonia. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Thor cuando una de los Einherjar dio un paso al frente y situó un taburete pequeño junto a una de las sillas. La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia Loki, quien le devolvió el gesto. Thor actuó como si no hubiera visto nada, así que Tony hizo lo mismo. Tal vez Odín había repudiado a Loki, pero al parecer no todos sus súbditos habían hecho lo mismo.

Thor y Tony tomaron asiento. Loki se acomodó en el taburete y apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en el regazo de Tony. No podía estar muy cómodo, la armadura debía estar clavándose en su carne bajo la túnica de seda. Sin embargo, la comparación entre Loki y los esclavos de los Nidavellir era bastante obvia, y ese era el punto que el dios estaba demostrando. Tony se retiró los guanteletes y le acarició el cabello.

Cuando todos se acomodaron, Otr agitó la mano y la ceremonia de apertura inició. Tony había sido informado previamente por Loki sobre el asunto y lo recordó como la versión formal, la narración de la historia del primer _Samningur_. Se preparó para una larga noche, cogiendo comida dispuesta junto a su codo. Loki giró la cabeza del centro del círculo, ojos verdes brillando en la tenue luz mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Tony. Tony le sonrió, contento de mostrarle a Otr lo poco que le importaba su _Samningur_. Loki separó los labios y pasó su lengua rosa sobre sus dientes. Captando la mirada enardecida de Tony, Loki se acomodó mejor. Deslizó su taburete entre las piernas de Tony, apoyando su cabeza en su muslo, ondas de cabello oscuro se extendieron sobre el regazo del humano. Tony recogió una fruta parecida a una uva, asegurándose de que Loki le viera comer unas cuantas y luego puso una en la boca del dios. Loki cerró los ojos mientras la mordía, permitiendo que unas gotas de jugo escaparan de sus labios, atrapándolas con su lengua. Tony ignoró la ceremonia. Le dio a Loki otra fruta y luego deslizó su pulgar entre su boca, removiéndose en su silla mientras Loki lo chupaba suavemente. La armadura se estaba poniendo un poco apretada en el área de su entrepierna.

Tony levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio. El orador, los Nidavellir y Thor le estaban mirando. Habiendo sido atrapado en situaciones mucho más embarazosas que con su pulgar en la boca de alguien, Tony los miró, impávido. Thor se inclinó y le dijo:

—Esta es la parte en donde confirmas que estás aquí para negociar de buena fe.

—Pero no estoy aquí para negociar de buena fe —le susurró Tony. Loki le dio un mordisco a su pulgar en señal de advertencia, lo cual no le ayudó en absoluto con la situación de su entrepierna.

—Está bien, está bien, estoy aquí para negociar de buena fe —dijo Tony, y Loki continuó chupando su pulgar. Otr ratificó lo mismo y la narración continuó.

Tony reprimió un bostezo y volvió a prestarle atención a la hermosa criatura tendida en su regazo. Aquello no fue un acto del todo egoísta. Con esto le estaba mostrando a Otr lo poco que le importaba el Samningur y cómo Loki le tenía comiendo de su mano. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar a alguien con quien claramente estaba tan encaprichado? Que su pulgar fuera chupado y lamido, observar esos grandes ojos verdes mirándolo con complicidad... bueno, eso simplemente era un punto extra.

* * *

N/T: **Einherjar** : los Einherjar son un grupo de guerreros de élite que sirven como el ejército principal de Asgard.


	15. Ímpetu

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Este capítulo es uno corto, aun así espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **15\. Ímpetu**

Tras la narración de apertura, los Nidavellir subieron al estrado y presentaron a los miembros de su casa y por qué estaban allí. Otr fue el primero.

—Soy Otr, hijo de Lyngheidr, de Lofnheidr, de Fafnir, de Sigurd el Mata Dragones. De este _Samningur_ , busco el regreso a mi casa del botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki.

El lado asgardiano del círculo permaneció impertérrito.

Tony se espabiló cuando los maestros artesanos subieron al estrado. Ninguno de ellos había estado en las filas delanteras de los Nidavellir, y no tenían fajines tan elaborados como los de Otr y sus secuaces. El líder de los artesanos era una mujer robusta de mediana edad.

—Soy Sindri, hija de Sindri, de Sindri, de Sindri* _._ De este _Samningur_ busco beneficiar a mi casa con conocimiento.

Mientras hablaba, miró con dureza a Loki que seguía recostado en el regazo de Tony. Loki la ignoró y enfocó toda su atención en Tony, pero Tony le devolvió la mirada a la mujer con curiosidad. ¿Cuál era su problema con Loki? Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle sobre ella más tarde.

Después de los Nidavellir fue el turno de los asgardianos, Thor fue el primero, ya que era su derecho como príncipe heredero.

—Soy Thor de Asgard. Hijo de Odín Padre de Todo, hijo de Frigga Madre de Todo. De este _Samningur_ busco poner fin al conflicto entre nuestros pueblos.

Abandonó el estrado y fue el turno de Tony.

—Soy Tony Stark, de Midgard —anunció—. No busco nada de este _Samningur_ , excepto que termine pronto.

El orador estaba volviendo a subir, con suerte para terminar la ceremonia, cuando Loki se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el estrado. Un murmullo creció entre el público.

—Soy Loki. —Apretó con fuerza sus manos detrás de su espalda—. El botín de guerra y esclavo de Anthony Stark. De este _Samningur_ busco que Otr, hijo de Lyngheidr, de Lofnheidr, de Fafnir, de Sigurd el Mata Dragones, sepa que se le hará justicia por lo que ha hecho.

Thor se atragantó con su bebida al registrar las palabras de su hermano. El rostro de Otr se enrojeció, se levantó de un salto, señalando con el dedo a Tony.

—¿Vas a permitir que tu esclavo se dirija a mí de esa manera? —exigió.

Tony se metió otra uva en la boca y se recostó en su silla.

—Síp —dijo, y fingió no advertir el leve alivio de tensión en los hombros de Loki.

Otr quedó boquiabierto, ojos desorbitados. Las tropas de Nidavellir detrás de él murmuraban y gesticulaban ante la violación del protocolo. Sindri, la líder de los artesanos, tenía la mano sobre su boca, ojos entornados.

—¡Si no disciplinas a tu esclavo, lo haré yo! —declaró Otr y sacó un grueso garrote de su cinturón. Thor se puso en pie, pero Tony ya estaba en el aire, lanzándose hacia Otr. Aterrizó en el estrado entre Loki y Otr, manos levantadas, repulsores cargados. Otr retrocedió, algunos de sus secuaces se apresuraron a pararse detrás de él. Thor apareció junto a Tony, los Einherjar detrás de él. Por un momento, nadie se movió, luego Tony se levantó su placa frontal.

—No toques mis cosas —dijo suavemente.

Otr estaba temblando de ira, apuntó el garrote con punta de metal hacia el rostro de Tony.

—¡Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto en mi propia casa! ¡No finjas que te preocupas por este esclavo! ¿Acaso su hermano sabe lo que le hiciste para activar el _Logth Thram_? —Señaló con un dedo tembloroso el resplandor blanco del collar de Loki. Thor apretó los puños. Sabía que Tony y Loki habían llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento, pero realmente no quería saber nada más del asunto.

Sindri se interpuso entre los dos grupos, con los brazos extendidos.

—Las ceremonias de apertura del _Samningur_ han concluido. Suspendamos la sesión por hoy.

Otr mantuvo el contacto visual por unos momentos, después asintió y le dio la espalda a Tony y a la comitiva asgardiana. Todos respiraron profundamente mientras la tensión destilaba de la sala y los grupos regresaban a sus respectivos lados. El orador recitó apresuradamente el cierre y estuvo hecho.

El _Samningur_ estaba en sesión.

* * *

*No, no es que me haya equivocado. Parece que Sindri era un nombre popular en la familia de esta mujer xD.

Y eso será todo por ahora ya que como espero que entiendan debo emplear parte de mi tiempo libre a traducir los otros fics que tengo activos, en un par de días nos leemos.

Gracias por leer y por comentar, me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando esta historia. Como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan respecto a la traducción bien recibida será.

¡Cuídense!


	16. Saludos

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Hola de nuevo. Siento mucho la tardanza, se me presentaron un par de inconvenientes en estos últimos días, y bueno, cómo dije, también debía dedicarme a otros fics. En fin, espero que me entiendan.

Sin ser más, disfruten esta actualización.

* * *

 **16\. Saludos**

La delegación asgardiana fue conducida a unas cómodas habitaciones en torno al salón central. Detallados trabajos en metal reptaban por todas las paredes y el alto techo, brillando suavemente a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Los Einherjar se acomodaron alrededor del pasillo y se separaron para revisar cada habitación. Thor y Tony se dirigieron a la zona de estar central y se dejaron caer sobre los sofás. Loki se quedó en pie, moviéndose incómodo.

—¿Vas a castigarme por hablar de más, amo? —preguntó, voz casual y controlada.

Tony se cubrió el rostro con la mano, recostándose en su asiento.

—Loki —suspiró—, supongo que casi toda tu vida has estado hablando de más, ¿no?

Thor resopló y se inclinó hacia delante, ocultando su rostro.

Loki intentó y fracasó parecer ofendido. Tony continuó.

—¿Alguna vez cualquier castigo te ha detenido por más tiempo de la duración exacta de dicho castigo?

Thor alzó la vista, sonriendo ampliamente.

—En eso tiene razón —declaró—. Aunque desearía que tuvieras un poco de sentido común, es bueno volver a ver tu ímpetu, hermano.

Loki se relajó donde estaba en pie. Tony continuó con más seriedad.

—Prácticamente hemos mostrado todas nuestras cartas en el primer día. Si teníamos prevista una estrategia de negociación más sofisticada al: «tú no puedes tenerlo», metimos la pata.

—Cierto —dijo Thor, sonando incluso bastante satisfecho—. Lo hicimos. ¿A menos que haya alguna estrategia que desees compartir, hermano? No es propio de ti no tener ningún plan.

Loki apretó los labios, agachando la cabeza.

—Yo... permití que mis emociones me controlaran. Otr... por dos años creyó que estaba solo, sin amigos y desterrado por mi familia. No dudó en aprovecharse de eso. Quería mostrarle que estaba equivocado. Quería que supiera que no estoy tan desterrado como piensa. Ya es tiempo de que sea él quien tenga miedo.

—En este momento, probablemente esté más enfadado que asustado —dijo Tony.

—Dale tiempo —respondió Thor, lúgubremente.

Los Einherjar interrumpieron el sombrío ánimo, abriendo las puertas para dejar pasar a un desfile de sirvientes llevando bandejas, jarros y platos. Acomodaron todo en el comedor central y desaparecieron.

Loki frunció el ceño mientras se marchaban.

—Quizá negarse a la cena tradicional de apertura del _Samningur_ fue prudente —dijo—. Prudente e insultante al mismo tiempo.

Thor frunció el ceño.

—¡El insulto es dejar que llenemos nuestras propias copas! —Se acercó hasta uno de los jarros y bebió directamente de él.

Loki se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Para qué se quedarían a servirte si traes un esclavo contigo? —se refirió a sí mismo.

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos servirnos nuestras propias bebidas. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo bastante práctica.

Agarró uno de los jarros de los que Thor no había bebido y se sirvió una copa de algo que parecía cerveza. Tomó un gran trago y le entregó la copa a Loki, sirviéndose otra. Thor observó el intercambio con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban no repararon en protocolos. Llenaron sus platos con lo que quisieron y se sentaron en los sillones comiendo y bebiendo, apenas hablando.

Los sirvientes regresaron después de un tiempo para limpiar los restos de la comida y mostrarles sus habitaciones.

Por supuesto, Loki no tuvo su propia habitación. Se esperaba que se quedara con su amo, como se le ordenara: en el suelo o en su cama. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Tony le dijo a Loki que no tenía que quedarse. Si quería quedarse con Thor o quedarse en el salón principal, podía hacerlo. Loki sacudió su cabeza. «Thor ronca» dijo, a modo de respuesta.

Había un espejo en la habitación y Loki vislumbró su reflejo. Sus manos ascendieron hasta tocar el collar, que aún resplandecía tan blanco y brillante como lo había estado aquella mañana.

—No se está desvaneciendo —dijo, cautelosamente.

Tony se sentó en la cama.

—Otr dijo un nombre, ¿cuál fue?

— _Logth Thram_ —respondió Loki—. No tiene una traducción literal, pero el significado general es «sometido» con un poco de «confianza» o «fidelidad». Pensaron en ello por un tiempo.

—No vi a ningún otro esclavo en modo blanco —señaló Tony.

Loki asintió.

—Yo tampoco lo vi nunca, durante los dos últimos años que estuve aquí. Los cuatro esclavos que viste hoy son todos los collares que existen en esta casa. Y nunca he visto a ningún otro en ninguna casa de Nidavellir. Es posible que quieran dar la impresión de que estos artefactos son comunes, pero no lo son. Tal vez es el collar lo que Otr busca recuperar, no... no a mí.

—¿Eso significa que sabe cómo quitarlo?

—Solo hay una manera en la que sabría cómo quitarlo, amo. —Pasó su dedo por su propia garganta. Tony se estremeció.

Hubo un golpe cortés en la puerta, y uno de los Einherjar la abrió para anunciar un sirviente llevando un cofre bastante grande. El sirviente situó el cofre en el suelo al lado de la puerta, dio una leve reverencia y dijo:

—Lord Otr envía sus saludos. —Se fue, sin esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Jum —dijo Tony, pateando suavemente el cofre—. ¿Crees que esté lleno de serpientes? —Se volvió para sonreírle a Loki, después se detuvo. Loki estaba blanco como una hoja, presionado contra la pared de la habitación, tan lejos del cofre como pudo. Brazos envueltos a su alrededor, grandes ojos fijos en el cofre de metal.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Tony. Demasiado tarde, notó que su última patada había golpeado el mecanismo de apertura. La tapa del cofre se abrió, adentro, capas de cajones se elevaron y se extendieron como un abanico. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Loki, después se deslizó por la pared, desmayado.


	17. Sombras, monstruos y el olor del verano

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen aMarvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **17\. Sombras, monstruos y el olor del verano**

 _Loki._

El sonido de su propio nombre le sacó de su inconsciencia. Como si estuviera bajo el agua, la voz era distorsionada y aterradora. Su nombre en boca de algún monstruo, buscándolo, esperando que abriera lo ojos para atacarlo. Como un niño, quería mantener los ojos cerrados y fingir que dormía, pero sabía que aquello sería peor. Si intentaba fingir aunque fuera por un segundo lo sabrían y el castigo sería peor... ¡Siempre peor! ¿Cómo podía ser siempre peor? Abrió los ojos, miedo elevándose al darse cuenta de que yacía en un suelo duro. Alguien estaba agachado sobre él, sosteniéndolo, sacudiendo su hombro, llamándolo por su nombre. ¡No estaba obedeciendo! Tal vez ya le estaban castigado, aunque no recordaba haber sido tirado al suelo. A veces no lo recordaba. Si le habían dado algo de beber antes, o si le habían lastimado lo suficiente, los recuerdos se desvanecían. Vería moretones, cortes, cicatrices y no sabría cómo habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Trató de concentrarse, trató de ver quién le estaba dando órdenes, pero sus ojos no podían enfocarse. Todo era borroso. La sombra estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca, pero la voz era distorsionada, profunda y baja. No podía entender sus órdenes. ¡Quería obedecer! ¡De verdad! Solo necesitaba tiempo, aunque fuera unos momentos. Quizá esta vez, si suplicaba bastante, obtendría misericordia.

—¡Por favor! —susurró. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba suplicando. A veces, por misericordia que nunca encontraba; otras por un momento para recuperarse antes de que le llamaran a servir de nuevo.

Se frotó los ojos con una mano temblorosa. No conocía la habitación en la que estaba. Debió haber sido drogado, drogado por Hreidmar y enviado con uno de sus secuaces, o peor aún, ¡con su hermano Otr! Pero estas no eran las habitaciones de Otr, las conocía y temía a aquellas habitaciones ricamente amuebladas. La figura inclinada sobre él estaba diciendo su nombre, gentilmente ahora, suavemente, pero era un truco. Siempre era un truco, no había amabilidad en este lugar, ni dulzura, ni consuelo, solo un respiro antes de que el siguiente tormento empezara. Loki no pudo responder, no sabía lo que se le exigía, no podía cumplir como se esperaba de alguien de su rango. Sería castigado.

El miedo volvió a inundarlo con toda su fuerza al ver el cofre junto a la pared. Tenía náuseas, calor y frío, no podía apartar los ojos de aquella vista. Estaba abierto, los cajones múltiples extendidos y desplegando su contenido. Supo entonces que había sido prestado por Hreidmar como recompensa a uno de sus seguidores o para ganarse la confianza de algún visitante con ideas afines. Temía a aquello, más de lo que temía a su tiempo como el juguete de Hreidmar. Era por la humillación que representaba. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo bajo que había caído, siempre se le recordaba que podía caer aún más bajo. De un príncipe a un jotun impostor, a un suicida fallido flotando en el vacío. Después un invasor y un criminal, y ahora un esclavo. La primera vez que su amo había atado una correa a su collar y lo había entregado a su hermano Otr para que se lo llevara, se dio cuenta de que no había terreno seguro bajo él. Podría seguir cayendo por siempre.

Había ido, era caminar o ser arrastrado, no tenía opción. Había llevado aquel cofre y lo había puesto en las habitaciones de Otr, había realizado todos los actos depravados que le había ordenado y se había sometido a cada acto degradante que le había exigido, y aun así Otr no estaba satisfecho. Había probado todo en el cofre, todos los dispositivos, todas las ataduras, todas las pequeñas botellas de pociones, goteando en su lengua. Loki no tenía idea de cuánto había durado todo aquello la primera vez. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Días, semanas incluso habían transcurrido hasta que fue atado de nuevo y llevado desnudo y tropezando de regreso con su amo. Había puesto su rostro en el suelo y agradecido a Hreidmar por tomarlo de regreso, le había jurado obediencia y gratitud y todo lo demás que se le pudo ocurrir. Hreidmar era despiadado y exigente, pero su hermano era un verdadero sádico. Ahora, no podía recordar si aquella primera vez había sido como un castigo o simplemente por capricho de su amo. SIn embargo, no fue la última vez. El contenido del cofre era siempre distinto, pero el dolor y la humillación eran siempre iguales.

Loki no podía respirar. Había un peso invisible en su pecho. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente pudo respirar el olor a coco y metal se filtró hasta su cerebro. Sus manos se extendieron involuntariamente y agarraron la figura encima de él. Sabía que no debía tocar sin permiso, pero era como si sus manos se hubieran cerrado y no pudiera saber cómo abrirlas. No había nada más que el sonido de agua corriendo en sus oídos y el eco de su nombre. Las otras palabras desaparecieron en la marea de sus miedos, sabía que estaba balbuceando pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía, no podía, no podía. No sabía por qué pensaba que esta vez podría ser diferente. Siempre tenía que soportar, siempre era obligado a hacer lo que su amo le ordenara. No había más que dolor si se negaba, dolor y sumisión forzada al final. ¿Por qué pensaba que las cosas podrían ser diferentes? ¿Por qué pensó que podría estar a salvo? Había sido desterrado, Odín lo había sentenciado y le había dado la espalda mientras era llevado a que lo vendieran. Sabía lo que era: un asesino, un traidor, un fracaso, y ahora no era más que una cosa para ser usada.

Otro olor. Cálido, seguro y reconfortante. Una mano sosteniendo su cuello, más sombras sobre él. La figura que le sostenía era un salvavidas, no podía soltarla. Lo apretó con más fuerza, acercándolo, desesperado por la seguridad que le ofrecía. Más palabras flotaron sobre sus oídos que no pudo entender, su nombre repitiéndose. Estaba balbuceando, de su boca cayeron palabras que no pudo detener:

—Por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, seré complaciente, seré obediente, haré todo lo que quieras, no te diré que no, te ruego que seas misericordioso, no tienes que lastimarme, obedeceré, obedeceré.

Loki se dio cuenta de un sobresalto que estaba vestido. Eso estaba mal, debería estar desnudo, no debería llevar una camisa, pantalones y zapatos como si fuera una persona, como si valiera algo. Debería desnudarse y ponerse a disposición de su amo, pero no podía hacerlo sin soltar a la persona a la que estaba aferrándose, y simplemente se rehusaba a hacer esto.

La mano cálida desapareció de su cuello y vio el cofre ser recogido y llevado fuera de la habitación. La figura a la que se aferraba todavía le hablaba, voz baja y suave, pero adolorida. No podía entender sus palabras, solo podía aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba mantener a esta persona cerca de él. Tal vez tendrían un poco de misericordia, aunque sabía que no la merecía.

La segunda figura regresó, trayendo consigo el mismo olor a sol dorado y pasto recién cortado, cálidos veranos y hogar. ¡Thor! ¡Thor! ¡Era Thor! Sus ojos se enfocaron y de repente el ruido ensordecedor desapareció. Levantó la vista, Tony Stark lo estaba mirando, antebrazos atrapados en el agarre de Loki. Todavía le estaba hablando, tono bajo y calmado.

—Está bien, Loki, estás bien. Nadie va a lastimarte. Aunque me estás lastimando un poco, Lokes, ¡vaya agarre tan fuerte el que tienes! Ouch, ouch, ouch... Loki estás lastimándome. Vamos a calmarnos. Ahora estás a salvo. Thor se llevó el cofre, se ha ido, nadie va a lastimarte, aunque debo decir que ahora me estás lastimando un poco. Thor, puedes ayudarme aquí, no puedo soltarlo, tiene un agarre mortal y es bastante doloroso, ouch, ouch, ouch.

Loki bajó la mirada horrorizado hasta sus propias manos, apretando los brazos de su amo, moretones floreciendo bajo sus dedos. Soltó su agarre, vio la carne desgarrada y magullada, la marca de su mano delineada en blanco entre rojos y púrpuras. ¡Había atacado a su amo! ¡No existía mayor crimen! Sus manos volaron hasta el collar, ya viendo el enojado resplandor amarillo acumulándose y reflejándose en él. El dolor lo barrió como una ola, y lo arrastró hasta sus profundidades.


	18. Amarillo

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **18\. Amarillo**

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No! —Tony vio la horrorizada comprensión en el rostro de Loki desvanecerse mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, luz amarilla inundando la habitación por el resplandor de las gemas alrededor de su cuello. Tony nunca había visto al collar tan brillante.

—¡Stark! —Thor agarró a Loki y trató de evitar que se lastimara contra el suelo de piedra.

—¡Detente! ¡Basta! ¡Alto! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Te perdono! ¡Te perdono! —gritó Tony, asustado por el violento temblor procedente de Loki. La luz se atenuó, aunque ligeramente. Tony repetidamente le aseguró a Loki que le perdonaba, que era bueno, que todo estaría bien. Tras unos cuantos minutos el resplandor no se atenuó más. Loki ya no estaba convulsionando, se acurrucó en el suelo temblando y escondiendo su cabeza bajo sus brazos. Thor trató de abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo era rígido y extraño en su abrazo.

Tony se sentó sobre sus talones.

—Muy bien, Thor, necesito que salgas.

Thor levantó la mirada.

—¡No vas a castigarlo más! —dijo, era una advertencia, pero también una pregunta.

Tony levantó las manos, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en sus antebrazos y muñecas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es como una batalla por el control entre el vínculo y yo, tengo que imponerme para que el castigo se detenga. Créeme, Thor, no voy a hacerle daño. Pero él no te querrá cerca para que veas.

A Thor no le gustó aquello, pero podía ver que Loki estaba sufriendo y no tenía otra idea de cómo detener esto.

—Estaré del otro lado de la puerta —declaró, desafiando a Tony a que se opusiera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tony se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Loki acurrucado en el suelo.

—Muy bien, Loki —dijo—. Vas a escucharme atentamente y hacer exactamente lo que te digo.

Guardó silencio, pensando. Necesitaba detener el castigo del vínculo pero sin hacer algo peor. Loki le había dicho muy poco sobre lo que prefería. Tony sabía que no era tan malo como el «dueño» anterior de Loki, pero aquello le dejaba un gran margen de error.

—De rodillas —ordenó, tratando de sonar firme. Loki luchó por ponerse de rodillas y tal como esperaba, el brillo amarillo se atenuó un poco más. Pensó que había un castigo de «referencia» por las malas acciones que no podría reducir solo con palabras. Solo podía detenerlo imponiéndose, el vínculo le permitía administrar disciplina directamente. Maldijo al maldito enfermo que fabricó el collar y lo puso en Loki, ¡o en cualquiera!

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó Tony—. Lentamente.

Loki agachó la mirada, cabello cayendo por su rostro. Con dedos temblorosos tiró de los lazos en el cuello de la túnica de seda, revelando la piel enrojecida a unos centímetros de su pecho. Las gemas continuaron atenuándose mientras Loki se sacaba lentamente la túnica por su cabeza y la dejaba a un lado. Intentó regresar a su habitual posición de rodillas con la espalda recta, pero no pudo sostenerla. Parecía que estaba temblando de frío, pero era probable que fuera por el shock y el miedo. Las pulseras de oro alrededor de sus muñecas tintinearon mientras ponía las manos en sus muslos y las apretaba, tratando de controlarse. Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba. Tony solo esperaba que supiera que él no iba a lastimarlo.

Tony bajó las largas mangas de su camisa hasta sus muñecas. No quería que Loki observara sus brazos hinchados y magullados y cayera en otro episodio. Apartó el dolor de su mente, se ocuparía más tarde de eso. Ahora necesitaba pensar en cómo castigar a Loki sin castigarlo realmente. Entre el dolor en sus brazos y la conmoción por el ataque de pánico del dios, no estaba de humor para nada sexual. Tampoco quería forzar a Loki ahora mismo en algo de este tipo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Vas a mostrarme lo bueno que puedes ser. —Tomó una naranja del frutero provisto cortésmente en su habitación, se la mostró a Loki—. Vamos a jugar: Tráela —dijo—. Sin manos y sin pararte. —Esas reglas deberían ser bastante fáciles de seguir. No era doloroso pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente humillante para contar como castigo. Tony se sentó en el cómodo asiento junto a la chimenea, hizo rodar la naranja hasta donde Loki se arrodillaba.

—Tráela —dijo.

Loki miró la naranja delante de él, Tony esperó con vehemencia a que hubiese entendido el juego, de lo contrario el vínculo iba a castigarle más. Tras un segundo, Loki se puso en sus manos, de rodillas, se inclinó y recogió la naranja en los dientes. El brillo se estaba atenuando. La humillación parecía tan buen castigo como el dolor. Se arrastró de rodillas hasta Tony y colocó suavemente la naranja en su mano expectante.

—Buen chico. —No pudo evitar decirlo—. Buen trabajo, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. —Hizo rodar la naranja hasta la esquina de la habitación y Loki se arrastró tras ella, con la cabeza agachada. Tony no podía ver su rostro pero podía ver el tenue brillo de las gemas en su nuca. Por mucho que disfrutara ver a Loki en sus manos y rodillas, de momento no estaba de humor para apreciarlo. Todo lo que quería era detener su dolor y consolarlo.

Tony no podía determinar cuándo exactamente había empezado a preocuparse por Loki, pero probablemente fue bastante rápido, tras empezar a prestarle atención. Tony tendía a apegarse a las personas por las que se sentía responsable, por ello NO intentaba meterse en situaciones en las que se responsabilizaba por otros. Excepto al ser un superhéroe, obviamente; pero eso no conducía a enredos a largo plazo. No era como el que le regalaran un esclavo que vivía en su casa y era obligado a servirte sexualmente, por ejemplo.

Loki le devolvió la naranja, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran sus dedos cuando soltó la fruta.

—Muy bien —lo elogió—. Eres tan bueno, tan obediente, lo estás haciendo perfectamente. —Hizo que Loki buscara la naranja unas cuantas veces más, cada vez elogiándolo y diciéndole lo bueno que era. Cuando el brillo casi había desaparecido, decidió cambiar la dinámica.

—¿Crees que puedas atraparla con esos bonitos dientes?

Loki se sentó sobre sus talones y miró bajo sus parpados hacia la naranja en la mano de Tony. Parecía indeciso.

—¿Un poco grande, eh? No sé, Loki, he visto lo que puedes hacer con tu boca, y es impresionante. Pero sí, te entiendo, empecemos despacio. —Tony se inclinó y recogió algunas uvas. Lanzó una al aire y lo atrapó en su propia boca—. ¡Fácil!

Loki se arrodilló delante de él, observando su mano. Por su lenguaje corporal, para entonces el tenue brillo era más incómodo que doloroso.

Tony le lanzó la uva a Loki, quien se inclinó un poco sobre sus rodillas y la atrapó en su boca. Luego se arrastró hasta Tony y la puso en su mano, dándole después un suave beso en la palma. Tony recordó que a Loki no se le permitía comer. Qué lástima, probablemente ahora necesitaba un subidón de azúcar. Tony examinó el collar y vio que estaba apagado, sin brillo alguno. Se dejó caer en su silla, aliviado. Estaban justo donde habían empezado, Loki en modo estricto, sin poder hablar ni comer.

Tony le lanzó a Loki su camisa y le dijo que se la pusiera, después llamó a Thor de regreso a la habitación.

Thor inspeccionó a Loki y pareció encontrarlo aceptable. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

—Hermano... lo siento. —Hombros caídos, Thor parecía derrotado, triste—. Debí haberte encontrado antes. Debí haber matado a Otr junto a las otras sabandijas de esta casa. No debí traerte de regreso a este lugar.

—No puede hablar, amigo —Tony bostezó. Ya era tarde, habían viajado por toda la galaxia y se habían sentado en ceremonias durante todo el día. Ya estaba cansado cuando Loki había tenido su ataque—. No dejaremos que Otr le vea así —declaró, haciendo un gesto a Loki arrodillado sumisamente—. Pensará que su pequeño truco dio resultado o que castigué a Loki por desafiarlo hoy. De cualquier manera, no lo permitiremos. —Observó si Loki aún tenía la mirada gacha y subió sus mangas. Había dos huellas de manos claras en sus antebrazos, marcadas en la carne magullada e hinchada entre sus muñecas y codos.

—Notará eso —dijo Thor—. Te traeré una piedra curativa mañana en la mañana, Los Einherjar la prepararán.

Tony asintió, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba una piedra curativa, pero si era lo que el nombre implicaba, la agradecería. Le dolían los huesos y sus manos estaban rígidas y dolorosas.

—Vamos a dormir un poco —decidió—. Mañana puedes curarme y yo puedo... eh... encargarme de Loki.

Se dio vuelta mientras Thor se sentaba en el suelo junto a Loki y le hablaba en un susurro. Algunas cosas debían ser privadas entre ellos. Por mucho que estuviera unido con Thor en la batalla y con Loki en... otras formas, sabía que los hermanos tenían una relación larga y compleja de la que no formaba parte.

Thor le apretó el hombro mientras se marchaba, mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo con solemnidad. Parecía que el pequeño plan de Otr para vengarse de ellos había tenido éxito. Otr había castigado a Loki por hablar en su contra sin ponerle un dedo encima. Tony decidió mentalmente que iba a hacer todo lo posible por joder al tipo.

—Quítate la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos. Luego ve a la cama —le ordenó, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, Loki probablemente iba a arrodillarse en la alfombra toda la noche. Tiró las mantas sobre ambos, contento internamente por tener a Loki en la cama con él nuevamente. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia yaciendo a su lado, y era más fácil para Loki dormir en modo estricto si estaba en la cama de su amo. Disponible. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Necesitaba parar su enamoramiento con el dios. Loki podía ser un cuerpo obediente y cálidamente reconfortante en su cama, pero era en contra de su voluntad y Tony no podía permitirse perder aquello de vista. Si comenzaba a decirse que no era tan malo, que era mejor que Otr, que era un _amo amable_ ; terminaría como el maldito Thomas Jefferson* violando a su esclavo y diciendo que era un amorío.

Loki se volvió y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Tony, cálido y cómodo. Tony dejó que sus pensamientos se evaporaran y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **N/T: Thomas Jefferson:** fue un presidente de los Estados Unidos, considerado como uno de los Padres Fundadores. Estaba en contra de la esclavitud, calificándola incluso como un «crimen abominable»; pero fue dueño de casi seiscientas personas. Tras la muerte de su mujer, tuvo además un romance con una de sus esclavas: Sally Hemings, con quien supuestamente tuvo seis hijos, cuatro llegaron a adultos y los liberó cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. La mujer siguió sirviéndole hasta su muerte.

Esto será todo por ahora, espero que compense la espera. Como siempre, dudas que tengan trataré de responderlas tan pronto como pueda, y sugerencias bien recibidas serán.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir ahí.


	19. Nanobots

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero las cosas no andaban muy bien.

Bueno, no quiero aburrirl s mucho con mi parloteo, acá les traigo esta actualización y espero que compense de alguna forma la larga espera. Gracias por ser tan pacientes y por su comprensión...

Ahhh y les deseo un muy feliz año,espero que este 2019 sea maravilloso para tod s y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. Sin ser más, acá vamos...

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **19\. Nanobots**

Tony despertó con la cabeza de Loki apoyada en su hombro, cabello largo y suave contra su piel. Se permitió disfrutar del momento por un segundo antes de comprender por qué se había despertado. Thor estaba parado junto a la cama, brazos cruzados, mirándolo furiosamente. Está bien, estaba prácticamente desnudo en la cama con su hermano prácticamente desnudo... pero vamos, amigo... ¡no era necesaria esa mirada! Thor hizo un gesto con la cabeza para pedirle a Tony que abandonara la habitación y saliera al pasillo. Tony gruñó internamente. Ahora NO necesitaba que Thor se enfadara con él. ¿Acaso creía que iba a hacer dormir a Loki en el suelo? Se separó de los brazos del dios y se metió en un albornoz mientras salía de la habitación. Thor y la Einherjar que le había dado el taburete a Loki el día anterior le estaban esperando. Ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado impresionado.

—Hilde te ha preparado la piedra curativa —gruñó Thor—. Déjanos ver tus brazos.

Tony apretó el albornoz más fuerte sobre su pecho mientras levantaba las mangas para revelar sus magullados brazos. El púrpura únicamente se había intensificado durante la noche. Ambos brazos estaban negros y azules, y Tony no podía mover sus manos sin estremecerse.

—Hmm. —Hilde los examinó—. Con un Aesir, usaría una piedra pequeña, pero con un mortal... —Su voz era agradable y seria. Tony la observó. Ella se había asegurado de que Loki no estuviera sentado en el suelo durante la ceremonia de apertura. Parecía tener cierto respeto por Loki, y él por ella. Tomó nota mental para averiguar más al respecto.

—Nunca he usado una piedra curativa en un mortal —reflexionó Thor—. Empecemos con una pequeña cantidad. —Hilde asintió y Tony advirtió la piedra pequeña, oscura y lisa en su mano. La sostuvo encima de los brazos del humano y la aplastó en su puño, permitiendo que una pequeña cantidad de polvo cayera. Al principio nada sucedió, el polvo pareció asentarse en la superficie de su piel, flotando pero no tocándola. Mientras todos observaban, el polvo se absorbió y desapareció. Tony se sintió completamente despierto. Súper despierto, como si hubiera tomado cinco tazas de café pero sin los temblores. Sus brazos se sentían calientes, los moretones se habían desvanecido visiblemente y la hinchazón se había reducido, como si nunca hubiese existido. Sintió que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo. El dolor en su pecho casi permanente había desaparecido. Tomó una profunda respiración, sin sentir el estiramiento y el dolor habitual de la carcasa del reactor de arco. Al tocar su pecho aún sintió la forma familiar del reactor, pero el dolor había desaparecido.

—Guau —dijo.

Thor y Hilde le miraban cautelosamente. ¡Se sentía increíble! ¡Más que increíble!

—No sé chicos, pero creo que esto es muy bueno, creo que estoy bastante curado, ¡sí, se siente genial! ¿Viste cómo desaparecieron esos moretones? ¡Como si nunca hubiesen existido! ¿Me pregunto cómo funcionará? ¿Es magia? Ya sabes que la magia es solo ciencia que aún no comprendo, quizá tengas tecnología avanzada pero no puedes ocultármela por siempre, sabes, quiero decir, soy un genio. Ohhh, ¿son nanobots? ¡Apuesto a que son nanobots! Sí, eso es, ¡diminutos nanobots curándome desde mi interior! ¡Se siente bien! Dame un poco más, ¿por qué no? No es como si no hubiera otro montón de mierdas jodidas en mí, oye, ¿crees que pueden meterse en mi cerebro y borrar los recuerdos de cuando murieron mis padres? Eso sería genial, una solución fácil, ¡me encanta! —Puso una mano sobre su boca, mirando a Thor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Thor y Hilde intercambiaron miradas.

—Tal vez le dimos demasiado —dijo Hilde.

 _«El eufemismo del_ _siglo_ —pensó Tony—, _es obvio que ahora estoy volando como una puta cometa.»_

—Esto podría ser... un problema —respondió Thor. Era como si se estuvieran moviendo en cámara lenta, Tony veía a sus bocas moverse y sus voces eran agudas, era como si pudiera aumentar el sonido. Sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, estaba en súper alta definición, colores brillantes y costados nítidos.

—¡Sí, de verdad esto podría ser un problema! Ya sabes que apenas puedo tener la boca cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿así que cómo crees que va a resultar esto? ¡Hoy en la mañana tenemos que reunirnos nuevamente con esos malditos traficantes de esclavos y puedo asegurarte que estoy pensando MUCHAS cosas que probablemente terminaré expresando! ¡Si hay alguna regla en el manual del _Samningur_ que prohiba golpear a tu anfitrión en la cara creo que sí, vamos a tener un maldito problema!

Hilde ocultó su sonrisa ante la descripción de Tony de la delegación de Nidavellir. La seriedad de la situación recayó en Thor.

—Tal vez se le pase —dijo, impotente.

Hilde lo miró.

—¿Tal vez —se aventuró a decir—, el príncipe Loki pueda ayudarnos? Es experto en artes curativas.

Thor pareció aliviado.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a consultarle a Loki!

—¡Gran idea, amigo! Estupenda. Excepto que, uh, ah, ¡Loki no puede hablar ahora mismo ya que es mi esclavo! ¡Oopsie! Y debí haberlo cuidado pero NO ESTABA PENSANDO y dejé que ese maldito de Otr lo fastidiara, ¡y ahora no puede hablar, joder! Pero sí, necesitamos hablar con él porque es un maldito genio, ¡así que supongo que voy a ir a despertarlo y a disfrutar de un poco de sexo no consensual con él! Oye, por cierto, gracias por meterme en esto, Thor, PARA NADA está jodiéndome la cabeza, ¡todo está maravilloso! Tal vez los nanobots también puedan borrar esto de mi cerebro mientras se están arrastrando por ahí, ya que LOKI de verdad ME GUSTA y no es como si pudiera decírselo porque aceptará cualquier cosa que quiera porque, oh, ¿mencioné que es mi MALDITO ESCLAVO?

Thor agarró a Tony, que seguía hablando, y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Hilde parecía como si deseara que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió Thor, sacudiendo a Tony por el brazo.

—Sí, de verdad lo haría, ¡pero ahora estoy jodidamente drogado! Solo estoy soltando verdades como bombas, ¡aquí es la ciudad de las verdades como bombas! Así que supongo que vas a tener que taparte lo oídos o algo parecido porque, oh, oh, ¡aquí viene todo lo que hay en mi cerebro! ¡Si quieres puedes meterme un calcetín en la boca porque estoy seguro de que esa es la única forma de hacerme callar!

Tony seguía hablando cuando Thor lo empujó por la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró detrás él. El humano le habló a la puerta por inercia durante unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo cayera en cuenta y se diera vuelta. Loki estaba despierto, acostado en la cama luciendo adorable y adormilado y simplemente era exactamente todo lo que Tony quería ahora mismo.

—¡Hola, príncipe bonito! Thor acaba de drogarme con polvo de piedra curativa, para que puedas conocer al Drogado Tony, ¡qué afortunado! También necesitamos hablar contigo sobre cómo hacer que esté menos drogado porque hoy tenemos que ir a reunirnos con esos idiotas y ver sus mercancías y, honestamente, creo que golpearé a Otr en la cara si no me calmo un poco antes, y eso probablemente sea una mala idea y no esté amparado por el estandarte del _Samningur_ y nos metería en un buen lío, así que necesitamos que hables y ¡ya sabes lo que eso significa! ¡Es hora de que nos acerquemos demasiado para tu comodidad! Lo siento, ya le grité a Thor por eso si te sirve de algo, ya sé que no, pero ya sabes que hago lo que puedo con las herramientas que tengo.

Loki parecía más y más ansioso a medida que Tony balbuceaba, acurrucándose y pegando sus brazos contra su pecho. Se bajó de la cama y se puso de rodillas, cabeza agachada.

—No, no, no, ¡regresa a la cama, el suelo duro no es bueno, duro y frío! Me gusta suave y tibio, regresa a la cama, príncipe bonito. —Tony rebuscó entre sus maletas y encontró el lubricante. Se volvió hacia la cama para ver que Loki se había quitado la ropa interior en la que había dormido y estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, piernas separadas.

—Ahhh no, esa es una maravillosa vista, de verdad, y lo digo en serio, alguien debería pintar tu trasero porque es increíble y me gustaría enmarcar esa pintura y ponerla en mi pared; pero no, no, no, en realidad no soy tan imbécil y no es que no me ENCANTARÍA ENCANTARÍA ENCANTARÍA follarte, Loki, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que tu trasero no es más que perfecto, pero no, así que por favor ponte de nuevo tus bóxers antes de que intente rebotar contra tu trasero porque en serio, tienes un culo grandioso, súper bonito.

Tony luchó por salir de su albornoz. Por alguna razón el nudo parecía bastante complicado. Se quitó sus propios bóxers y se metió en la cama completamente desnudo, mientras Loki volvía a ponerse sus pantalones cortos. El dios parecía completamente confundido pero menos ansioso, lo cual Tony tomó como una victoria.

—Oye, en este momento no tengo autocontrol en absoluto, y mis pensamientos simplemente se están derramando por mi boca, así que déjame decirte que quiero tus manos, quiero tus manos, tus manos, por favor, solo tócame, príncipe bonito, hazme sentir bien, sé que puedes hacerlo, ¡tus manos son increíbles! ¡No, espera! ¡Ponte las pulseras! ¡Sí! Oh, sí, eso es perfecto, ¿sabes qué?, necesito conseguirte más joyas, tú haces que valga la pena, en serio, más oro para Loki, oro, joyas y seda para ti... ahhhhhhhhhh.

La cabeza de Tony golpeó la cabecera de la cama con un fuerte estruendo cuando Loki le dio a su endurecida polla un firme apretón con su hábil mano.

—Oh, Dios mío... sí... Muy bien, ¡eso es EXACTAMENTE de lo que estoy hablando! Sí... así, ¿ya te dije que me encantan tus manos? ¡Tan grandes, tan fuertes, tan hábiles! ¡Loki! ¡Tan buenas! No me dejes correr, ¡es demasiado pronto! ¡Quiero más, más, más, sigue así, Loki! ¡Loki!

Tony estaba desnudo tendido sobre la cama. Loki se arrodilló entre sus piernas, dedos de su mano rodeando firmemente la base de su polla, frenando su clímax mientras que la otra mano lo acariciaba expertamente, empujándolo a grandes alturas de placer sin dejarle correr. Estaba retorciéndose sobre su espalda. Levantó la mano y agarró la cabecera, extendiendo sus piernas y reclamando más y más divinas sensaciones de las expertas manos de Loki. El dios se inclinó y lo tomó en su boca, calor y succión haciéndole aullar aún más fuerte. Rodeó la entrada de Tony con dos dedos resbaladizos, luego los empujó lentamente y acarició la protuberancia en su interior, liberando su agarre de alrededor de su polla mientras lo hacía. Tony alcanzó su clímax segundos después, arqueándose en la cama y soltando un grito mientras Loki tragaba y tragaba alrededor de su polla.

Tony yacía sin fuerzas sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—Ohhhhhh Dios míooo. Eso fue increíble, tan increíble. En serio, no tendría cómo pagar por esa clase de servicio, y hey discúlpame otra vez, sé que no es como si quisieras hacer esto, pero de verdad, te felicito. Tienes un talento natural. ¿O es práctica? De cualquier manera, diez de diez, cien por ciento, doscientos por ciento incluso, eso fue increíble.

—De nada, amo. —La voz baja de Loki sobresaltó a Tony de su dicha post orgásmica, se medio sentó, aún tendido sobre la cama con el dios entre sus piernas. No lucía muy digno, pero en serio, si podía hacer que le volaran la cabeza de esa manera, estaría feliz de parecer tan indigno como fuera necesario por tener de nuevo los dedos de Loki en su culo. O cualquier otra cosa que quisiera meter en su trasero, a Tony le daba igual, de verdad, el hombre era un maestro del sexo anal.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas, amo, pero esta es la primera vez que me llaman así.

Tony se incorporó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que había dicho todo aquello en voz alta. Loki estaba sonriendo, rostro sonrojado y cabello sedoso a su alrededor. Era una hermosa vista. Aún más hermoso, el collar estaba resplandeciendo, brillante y blanco claro.

Tony se dejó caer en la cama, manos sobre su rostro. Este sería un largo día.


	20. Drogado

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **20\. Drogado**

—Oye, ¿deberíamos hablar sobre esta cosa del _Logth Thram_? ¿O no deberíamos hablar nunca de ello? Para serte honesto, cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien, están pasando un montón de cosas bastante jodidas en este momento y si simplemente quieres hacerte el de la vista gorda y seguir adelante, lo entiendo totalmente. Pero debo decirte que esta vez no vi ninguna luz azul, quiero decir, tal vez fue porque en ese momento estabas chupándome el alma por la polla, o quizá porque ahora mismo estoy jodidamente drogado, pero ¿a qué se debe eso? ¿Ya pasamos la fase azul?

Loki frotó pequeños círculos en los huesos de la cadera de Tony con sus pulgares, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y haciéndole retorcerse placenteramente sobre su espalda.

—¿Quizá deberíamos vestirnos, amo? —sugirió Loki.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, mierda, tenemos que ir a hacer esa cosa! Deberías vestirte de verde, ¡te queda bien! No es que esa cosa azul y sedosa no te quede bien, te queda maravillosa, pero el verde es tu color. Estoy seguro de que J.A.R.V.I.S. te consiguió algo sedoso y verde, ¿cierto? Y todas las joyas, mucho oro, todo, voy a conseguirte más, necesitas más.

Mientras Tony seguía hablando, Loki lo exhortó suavemente hacia el baño. Derramó agua caliente en la amplia palangana y dispuso jabón y toallas. Loki se retiró del baño y dejó que Tony se alistara. Cuando la puerta se cerró y su audiencia se marchó, así lo hizo, tardándose alrededor de cuatro minutos en lavarse, afeitarse y amansar su enmarañado cabello.

Loki había preparado ropa para él en la cama. Ropa cómoda que pudiera usar bajo la armadura, chico inteligente, ¡porque de ninguna manera iba a salir a ese nido de ratas sin su armadura, y si Otr se atrevía siquiera a mirar mal a Loki, iba a tener un repulsor en el rostro!

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta otra vez cuando Loki le sonrió dulcemente y desapareció en el baño. Se vistió y examinó la habitación. Al no ver nada con que entretenerse deambuló de regreso al salón principal.

El desayuno ya había llegado, huraño Thor llenaba su plato. Hilde evitó mirarle a los ojos de manera bastante obvia.

—¡Hola chicos! Supongo que escucharon todo eso, ¿eh? ¡Y yo que creía que este lugar tenía paredes más gruesas! Pero oigan, ¡si no quieren escuchar lo increíble que es Loki en la cama, será mejor que comiencen a hablar de algo más ahora mismo, porque eso es todo lo que está por salir! Para ser honesto, jamás hubiera creído que era un gritón, pero él realmente sabe qué botones apretar, sus manos son mágicas, de verdad.

Hilde abandonó la habitación, completamente sonrojada. Thor estaba igual de rojo, pero parecía más enojado que avergonzado.

—¡Stark! ¡No hables de mi hermano de esa manera!

—¡Sí, lo siento hombre, pero él tiene que lidiar con esto, y yo tengo que lidiar con esto, siento mucho que no quieras escucharlo! Estoy seguro de que Loki preferiría no estarlo padeciendo, ¡pero aquí estamos!

Tony sintió una mano cálida en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Puedo servirte el desayuno, amo? —Loki se veía estupendo como siempre, túnica de seda verde oscura sobre pantalones negros de seda. Como le había sugerido, se había puesto todas las joyas que J.A.R.V.I.S. le había encargado. Tenía brazaletes de oro alrededor de sus muñecas, pendientes de oro, incluso una horquilla dorada sujetando un lado de su cabello.

—¡No, no puedes! Puedes servirte tu propio desayuno y yo me serviré el mío, puede que ahora mismo esté súper drogado pero todavía sé cómo funciona un plato, mmmm, ¡estoy hambriento! —Siguió balbuceando mientras llenaba su plato y comenzaba a comer.

—Tal vez un poco de comida le relaje —dijo Thor cansinamente, mientras las interminables palabras de Tony le resvalaban.

—Debería servir —dijo Loki—. ¿Cuánta piedra curativa usaste?

—Como un cuarto de piedra pequeña —respondió Thor taciturnamente.

Loki le dio a su hermano una mirada mortal.

—¡Los mortales no tienen ni una cuarta parte de la fuerza de los Aesir, ni viven una cuarta parte de nuestras vidas, o tienen una cuarta parte de nuestra resistencia! ¡Viven una quincuagésima parte de nuestra vida, si tienen suerte! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes de hacer esa tontería?

 _—... No más fruta, ya estoy cansado de la fruta, a menos que sea fruta para alimentar a dioses encantadores, en cuyo caso sí, pero para el desayuno no, ¡continuemos! No hay café, pero creo que puedo probar esta cosa rara de leche..._

Thor parecía avergonzado.

—No queríamos... molestarte, hermano.

Loki suspiró.

—Oh. Por mi... episodio... de ayer.

Decidieron mutuamente evitar aquel tema.

 _—...Mmm sí, ¿qué es esto, mini panqueques? ¿Habrá jarabe? ¡Oh sí, eso es lo mejor! Solo necesito un poco de tocino, qué lástima, había un lugar para desayunar en Nueva York que tenía el mejor tocino..._

Loki y Thor se alejaron de la mesa del desayuno.

—Loki, ¿conoces una manera de reducir los efectos? No podemos llevarlo al _Samningur_ en este estado. Si ataca a Otr sin ser provocado no podremos recurrir a la justicia de Nidavellir.

Loki murmuró:

—Así es, creo que Otr difícilmente podría desear un mejor resultado que su invitado violando el estandarte del _Samningur_. Podrá exigir sus propios términos para el acuerdo con la casa de Stark y sin duda, mi regreso a su... servicio... estará entre ellos.

 _—...Definitivamente están hablando de mí, ¿creen que no puedo escucharlos? ¡Mi audición en este momento es realmente súper increíble, como la de un murciélago! Supongo que todos esos años usando herramientas eléctricas realmente arruinaron mis oídos, ¡oh y por cierto, ahora puedo ver como hasta el próximo país! O podría si este lugar tuviera alguna ventana, ¿estamos bajo tierra?_

—No podemos arriesgarnos —declaró Thor—. Debemos solicitar que se posponga.

—Otr no otorgará ninguna prórroga. Si el _Samningur_ no se completa, el tratado con Asgard estará en riesgo. Tiene que asistir hoy.

Ambos se volvieron para observar a Tony, quien les saludó alegremente con su tenedor, boca llena de mini panqueques.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Loki cautelosamente.

 _—¡Por supuesto que tienes una idea, príncipe bonito, eres un genio! Eres tan inteligente, tan bonito, tan fuerte, ¿ya te dije que el verde definitivamente es tu color? Pero ya lo sabes, ¿por qué otra razón vestirías verde todo el tiempo? Extraño el look de la armadura, era bastante rudo, y el cuero... mmmm... sí, pero la seda también te queda bastante bien, simplemente maravilloso..._

Loki se volvió hacia Thor.

—Di algo para llamar su atención, algo acusador.

Thor le dio a su hermano una mirada confusa, pero Loki simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y siseó: «hazlo» mientras Tony seguía divagando en el fondo.

—¡Stark! —le gritó Thor—. ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿Por qué no puedes controlarte?

Tony pareció herido y sorprendido.

—¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Tú fuiste el que me drogó! Si alguien tiene la culpa ese sería...

Loki se acercó hasta Tony, deslizó una mano por debajo de la manga de su camisa y le acarició ligeramente el brazo. Tony se olvidó de Thor y se volvió hacia Loki como una planta siguiendo el sol.

—Mmmm eso es maravilloso, sabes que me gusta cuando haces eso, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, de verdad, sabes lo que pienso de tus manos, quiero decir, no es donde me gustaría tenerlas EXACTAMENTE pero me conformo con esto, sobre todo mientras tu hermano está justo ahí mirándome furioso, y estoy seguro de que si Hilde estuviera aquí también estaría haciendo lo mismo. Hablando de Hilde, le gustas, sabes, ¿qué pasa con eso? No es que no seas simpático por supuesto, en realidad eres bastante encantador, pero ya sabes, con todo el asunto de Odín-expulsándote, me alegra un poco que la guardia real no sea tan idiota como Odín, ¿sabes?

Thor se obligó a contener visiblemente su reacción ante las palabras de Tony.

—Loki, no esperarás distraerlo todo el día con tus... ¡encantos!

—Oh sí, ¡por supuesto que puede distraerme todo el día! ¡Ni siquiera finjas que no sabes que él me gusta, porque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes!

Loki tosió y volvió la cabeza por un momento.

—También habrá mercancías para inspeccionar, incluidos metales y aparatos que podrían interesarle a un artesano como tú, amo.

—¡Ohhh, sí, ya sabes que me interesan los metales y los aparatos! No tanto como a tú, príncipe bonito, pero sí. Espera, ¿estás pensando que NO debería golpear a Otr en la cara? ¿Estoy leyendo bien esta situación? Podría estar equivocado, porque estoy SÚPER drogado en este momento, pero a ese tipo realmente le vendría bien un puñetazo en la cara, ¿sabes? ¿Uno súper fuerte?

Loki sonrió.

—Así es, amo, por favor, abstente de pegarle a alguien, no terminaría bien para mí si lo haces.

—Bueno, no quiero eso... debería estar cuidándote, impidiendo que te pasen cosas malas. Sé que no hice un buen trabajo ayer, lo siento mucho. Lo haré mejor hoy, ¿de acuerdo? O intentaré hacerlo... aunque honestamente, hoy podría no estar en la mejor condición para cuidar de nadie. Solo trata de no dejar que empeore las cosas ¿sí? Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho, a decir verdad no puedo dejar de hablar, pero mientras me mantengas alejado de Otr, tal vez pueda conservar la compostura.

Thor y Loki intercambiaron miradas. ¿De verdad este era el plan que iban a seguir?

Hubo un golpe en la puerta principal y un Einherjar la abrió. Su escolta había llegado; era tiempo de examinar las mercancías.

* * *

Y eso será todo por ahora... El viernes empezaron oficialmente mis vacaciones (por fin) así que antes de irme a descansar pasaré a dejarles una nueva actualización :)

Como siempre, si notan algún error o tienen una sugerencia o duda respecto a la traducción, ya saben que pueden decírmelo. Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir ahí.

¡Nos leemos!


	21. Intercambio

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto. Espero que puedan disculparme. Esta vez no se ha debido a nada fuera de lo común. Todo afortunadamente va muy bien :).

 ** **Disclaimer:**** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **21\. Intercambio**

Thor y Tony flanquearon a Loki en el corto camino al salón de intercambio. Tony se había puesto su armadura pero sin los brazos, los guanteletes y el casco. Loki mantenía una mano ligeramente apoyada sobre el brazo de Tony mientras caminaban, centrando su atención en los frescos decorativos en el salón y en las artesanías que dejaban atrás. El parloteo de Tony había disminuido mientras se dirigían al lugar, acercándose a su velocidad normal, pero su monólogo interior seguía igual. Tony estaba seguro de que los efectos estaban empezando a desaparecer, tal vez la comida estaba ahogando los nanobots.

En el gran salón de intercambio fueron recibidos formalmente por Otr y su séquito. Había una gran multitud en el salón, algunos observando con curiosidad, otros dedicándose a sus propios asuntos. Los ojos de Otr observaron rápidamente a Loki y se entornaron al notar que el resplandor blanco del collar aún brillaba. Detrás de él, Sindri y sus artesanos estaban de pie junto a exhibidores llenos de mercancías, las cuales abarcaban desde barras de metal común hasta complicados mecanismos.

El presentador del _Samningur_ del día anterior empezó las introducciones. Exageró de una manera bastante generosa las varias mercancías de Otr, mostrando los talentos de su casa y resaltando la prodigalidad de su oferta. Tony sintió una sensación de ansiedad en la boca de su estómago al notar cómo la sonrisa grasienta de Otr crecía mientras el discurso concluía.

Sintió además que iba a vomitar cuando Otr se frotó las manos y se apartó hacia un costado. Detrás de él había una plataforma baja con un poste alto en el centro, el cual se completaba además de unos grilletes de metal. El agarre de Loki se vigorizó sobre su brazo, dedos hundiéndose dolorosamente en su carne.

—No —dijo Tony.

—Oh —dijo Otr, fingiendo preocupación—. ¿No cumplirá con su obligación en este _Samningur_ al mostrar sus mercancías, Lord Stark?

Thor se paró en frente de Tony y Loki, atajando cualquier comentario imprudente que Tony estuviera a punto de realizar.

—¡No humillarás a mi hermano de esta manera!

Otr sonrió.

—Lord Stark está aquí para negociar, ¿no? ¿Como lo juró en la ceremonia de apertura? Las mercancías deben estar disponibles para su inspección. —Cruzó los brazos frente a su amplio pecho, claramente encantado por causar más discordia en la delegación asgardiana.

Thor se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Otr, rostro tenso. Miró directamente a Loki, quien asintió. Su mano aún seguía apretada sobre el brazo de Tony.

—Sabemos para qué estamos aquí —dijo Loki—. Para que los soldados de Asgard vuelvan a casa. No seré la razón por la que no puedan regresar.

Tony se vio en medio de ambos hermanos. Trató de mantener su escandalizada voz en un susurro.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a dejar que te exhiban encadenado? ¡Loki, Thor! ¡Loki, Thor! —Miró del uno al otro, pero ambos parecían mortalmente serios—. Oh, Dios mío, vas a hacerlo. ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Loki! ¡Thor! ¡Sabía que a ese tipo la hacía falta un puñetazo en la cara!

Loki no lo miró.

—¡Thor, debes quedarte con él, no dejes que hable con Otr!

Thor asintió sombríamente.

—Dejaré a los Einherjar contigo, hermano. Se asegurarán de que no seas... molestado.

Finalmente, Loki se volvió hacia Tony, rostro extrañamente calmado.

—Amo, ¿quieres ponerme... las cadenas?

Tony lo miró boquiabierto, ¿cómo era posible que su plan hubiera salido tan mal tan rápido? Obviamente había sido un plan estúpido. Habían estado tan concentrados en Tony que no habían sumado dos más dos y no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedería hoy. Se maldijo por haberle pedido a Loki que se vistiera para él. Parecía la cortesana que decía ser, en sedas y joyas de oro. Loki apartó su mano del brazo de Tony, pasó rígidamente junto a Otr de camino hacia la plataforma. Cabeza erguida, ojos hacia adelante.

Tras un segundo, Tony lo siguió. En el centro de la plataforma estaba el poste delgado, más alto que Loki, y aproximadamente en la mitad estaban los grilletes. Habían sido finamente elaborados de un liso metal, con una cadena de una longitud generosa. La cadena era suficientemente larga para permitir unos pocos pasos de movimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar el borde de la plataforma.

Loki puso su muñeca en la mano de Tony. Tony se detuvo, bajó la placa frontal de su armadura y examinó el grillete de metal para asegurarse de que no fuera a hacer algún truco parecido al collar. Detectó únicamente el metal y el mecanismo de cierre. Hubo un movimiento a su izquierda y Sindri, la líder de los artesanos, apareció, sosteniendo una llave.

—Revísela —murmuró en voz baja mientras se la entregaba. Tony así lo hizo. La giró en la cerradura y los grilletes se abrieron instantáneamente. Sindri se alejó dejando a Tony con un creciente temor mientras tomaba las temblorosas manos de Loki y lo inmovilizaba con las ataduras. El sordo clic sonó extremadamente fuerte en su sensible audición reciente.

—Loki. —Tony no sabía qué decir.

Loki no hizo contacto visual. Estaba temblando completamente, puños apretados, espalda contra el poste. Este no le ofrecía ninguna protección de las curiosas miradas de todos en el gran salón. Mantenía la cabeza erguida, pero hacerlo era una lucha constante. El brillo blanco del collar se estaba atenuando. Tony se acercó, preocupado.

—Loki, no voy a venderte.

Loki se atragantó con una risa, ojos muy abiertos, respiración acelerándose.

—Mi propio padre me vendió —dijo—, y mi madre no hizo nada para detenerlo. Y ahora estoy aquí, encadenado a un poste de exhibición en un salón de intercambio. No puedes prometerme nada, amo.

Tony se inclinó, dándole un fugaz beso en la mandíbula, deslizando mientras lo hacía la llave de los grilletes en el bolsillo de la túnica que Loki llevaba puesta.

—Confía en mí —dijo—, confía en mí. No te decepcionaré.

Los Einherjar avanzaron para rodear la plataforma. Tony le dio un último vistazo al pálido rostro de Loki, después tuvo que retroceder, bajar de la plataforma y alejarse.


	22. Exhibición

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **22\. Exhibición**

Thor siguió a Tony por el salón durante un tiempo. Se quedó tanto como pudo entre Tony y Otr, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Tony solo estaba concentrado en Sindri y sus artesanos. Por cada tipo de metal que le enseñaba se metían a una extensa discusión sobre sus propiedades, su conductividad, puntos de fusión, resistencia relativa, aleaciones y diversos usos. Otr inyectaba sus sarcásticos comentarios de tanto en tanto sobre los peligros de encariñarse demasiado con los esclavos, pero Tony le ignoró completamente. Thor incluso empezaba a irritarse más que Tony al estar sometido a su odiosa presencia. Se alegró cuando Otr se rindió y fue a poner mala cara junto a sus secuaces. Entre tanto, el grupo de artesanos resplandecía bajo el aluvión de preguntas de Tony, por sus elogios y admiración a sus habilidades.

Al poco tiempo, Thor comenzó a preocuparse. Tony estaba examinando uno de los aparatos con Sindri explicándole su función. Los ojos de Tony brillaban de interés, estaba formulando preguntas y exclamando al escuchar las respuestas, cabeza inclinada cerca de la Sindri sobre el mecanismo. Thor no estaba tan cerca como para escuchar la discusión completa, pero podía ver que Tony realmente estaba interesado en las mercancías en exhibición. Sindri claramente estaba impresionada con las preguntas inteligentes que Tony le estaba inquiriendo. Otros artesanos mayores incluso se amontonaron a su alrededor, ofreciendo sus sugerencias y opiniones sobre el asunto. En ese momento Thor decidió que tendría que llamarle la atención a Tony y recordarle que NO iba a hacer este intercambio. Confiaba en Tony, pero sabía que su amigo aún estaba afectado por la piedra curativa, y que era salvajemente entusiasta y curioso por las nuevas tecnologías. Sería fácil darle una mala impresión a los Nidavellir. Tony y Sindri se adentraron más en el salón, hacia las exhibiciones más exóticas y fuera de la vista del podio donde Loki aún estaba de pie, desconsolado.

Thor estaba indeciso, quería quedarse junto a Tony y sabía que los Einherjar estaban protegiendo a Loki, pero aun así le preocupaba no tener a su hermano a la vista. Se decidió sin embargo cuando advirtió a Otr encaminándose hacia el podio. Dándole una última mirada a la forma de Tony apartándose, maldijo en un susurro y se dirigió de regreso hacia su hermano. El salón estaba repleto y tardó en llegar al podio. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, escuchó a Otr hablándole a Loki en voz baja:

—... Te ha consentido, esclavo. Cuando regreses a mi poder, te quitaré esa arrogancia. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que te tenga de vuelta. Tu amo no te ha mirado durante una hora, ¿crees que todavía recuerde que estás aquí? ¡Recordarás rápidamente tu lugar, esclavo! ¡Te haré suplicar!

Thor deliberadamente empujó a Otr con su brazo mientras pasaba a su lado y subía al podio. Otr tropezó contra Hilde, que no lo atrapó. Se enderezó y se volvió hacia Thor, indignado.

—Disculpe, Lord Otr, pisé mal —dijo Thor, sin sonar en absoluto arrepentido. Otr resopló y se dio la vuelta, habiendo logrado su propósito. Loki se había alejado de Otr, su mirada era distante. El resplandor blanco del collar se estaba reduciendo, pero aún era visible. Thor agarró el hombro de su hermano y este se sobresaltó, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera notado acercándose.

—¿Hermano? —le preguntó Thor—. ¿Estás bien?

Loki rio sin alegría.

—Bastante bien, Thor, por ahora.

—Stark no nos traicionará, Loki. —Thor esperó sonar tranquilizador. A decir verdad le preocupaba lo entusiasta que Tony se mostraba examinando las ofertas, y más aún por haberle perdido de vista en el salón.

Loki estaba retorciendo los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Tal vez lo mejor para ti era que me dejaras como esclavo de Hreidmar —dijo finalmente—. Era mi castigo, decidido por el Padre de Todos por mis crímenes contra Midgard y Jötunheim. Hreidmar era... duro... pero Otr es peor. No tiene piedad. Me usará como le plazca y cuando mis súplicas y mis gritos ya no le diviertan me cortará la cabeza para recuperar este maldito collar y usarlo con su próxima víctima.

Thor no pudo respirar. Sabía que Loki no decía más que la verdad sobre las intenciones de Otr. ¡No permitiría que ese destino le ocurriera a su hermano! Stark no los traicionaría, y si lo hacía... si lo hacía Thor no dejaría este reino sin Loki. No lo haría. Thor empezó a explicarle esto a Loki, pero fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de Tony. Estaba flanqueado por Sindri por un lado y Otr por el otro, varios de sus secuaces y artesanos les acompañaban. Tony inmediatamente advirtió las tensas expresiones de Loki y Thor.

—¡La exposición ha terminado! —declaró, subiéndose a la plataforma para liberar a Loki de los grilletes.

—¡Ah, todavía no ha terminado! —lo interrumpió Otr con regocijo—. Hemos contestado todas sus preguntas y mostrado todas nuestras mercancías a su entera satisfacción. Ahora es su turno.

Tony se detuvo, inseguro de lo que venía a continuación.

Otr sonrió y señaló a Loki.

—Quítele la ropa al esclavo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, merezco que me azoten por dejarlo aquí, pero no se preocupen, en un par de días regreso.

Como siempre, cualquier duda o comentario que tengan respecto a la traducción o a la historia me lo pueden comentar.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir ahí.

¡Saludos!


	23. Baño

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **23\. Baño**

Se produjo una pausa mientras Tony asimilaba aquella exigencia. Todo color en el rostro de Loki desapareció. Thor agarró su martillo. Los Einherjar no se movieron, pero parecieron alcanzar un mayor estado de disposición.

—No —dijo Tony, volviéndose para abrir los grilletes, frotando las muñecas de Loki mientras lo hacía. Loki apretó la mano de Tony con fuerza, luego la soltó de inmediato, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente en lugar de ello.

Otr enrojeció ante el flagrante desprecio.

—¡Las reglas del _Samningur_ requieren que las mercancías estén disponibles para su inspección! ¿Desafía las reglas del _Samningur_?

Tony se acercó a Otr.

—Tuviste todo el día, amigo. No es mi culpa que prefirieras quedarte por ahí haciendo mala cara en lugar de cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Otr hinchó el pecho.

—¡Usted no estuvo presente para hacer la debida exposición!

—Hilde estaba aquí, ¿le preguntaste a ella? ¿No? Entonces perdiste tu oportunidad. Revisé docenas de tus exhibiciones, ¿y vas a decirme que no pudiste revisar una en el mismo tiempo?

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —Otr parecía estar a punto de patear el suelo.

Tony se volvió hacia el presentador del _Samningur_.

—¿Lo es?

El pobre hombre agachó la cabeza y arrastró los pies.

—Umm... bueno, mis señores... generalmente, debe darse una cantidad de tiempo _razonable_... acordada por ambas partes.

Otr se aprovechó de aquello.

—¡Ja! ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que se me haya concedido un tiempo razonable! Debe cumplir mi solicitud para ver la mercancía _íntegramente_.

—Nop. Tuviste mucho tiempo. Lo sabes, lo sé. Guardaste tu _razonable solicitud_ para efectos dramáticos, y lo arruinaste.

—¡No aceptaré que ha cumplido con su obligación del _Samningur_ si no somete a este esclavo para que lo inspeccione debidamente en este instante!

Tony miró a Otr. Detrás de él, Loki le estaba susurrando algo a Thor, sin duda aceptando esta nueva humillación, pero Tony ya estaba harto de esta mierda.

—Lord Otr, si no me acompaña en las negociaciones de mañana, _estará_ violando _su_ obligación en este _Samningur_ y el tratado entre Asgard y Nidavellir será ratificado sin más participación de su parte.

Otr se detuvo al escuchar aquello, los engranajes en su mente girando.

—¿Negociación? —dijo.

—Es lo que sigue después, ¿no? —Tony ignoró los susurros frenéticos detrás de él.

La sonrisa grasienta de Otr regresó.

—Efectivamente, es lo que sigue. Está bien. Creo que podemos ser... _razonables_. Después de todo, ya estoy _familiarizado_ con este esclavo.

Tony simplemente lo miró fijamente.

Otr se aclaró la garganta.

—Hasta mañana, Lord Stark.

Tony se volvió hacia Loki y Thor, el rubio tenía su brazo alrededor de Loki, mirando a Tony con evidente preocupación. Loki agachó la cabeza. La luz del collar estaba atenuándose.

De regreso en sus habitaciones, Loki de inmediato pidió ser excusado y se retiró a la habitación de Tony.

Tony lo dejó ir y se volvió hacia Thor.

—Las paredes tienen oídos —dijo.

Thor lo entendió. No esperaba que los Nidavellir violaran las reglas de hospitalidad de esta manera, pero no le sorprendía que de todos ellos, Otr lo hiciera. Estaba ansioso por exigirle a Tony que le explicara sus intenciones, pero se contuvo. Si Tony había pensado en advertirle sobre oídos atentos, debía haber algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejarles escuchar. En lugar de ello, agarró el hombro de Tony y lo miró a los ojos, deseando que fuera el aliado de confianza que creía que era. Tony le devolvió el gesto y le asintió con la cabeza.

La cena sería servida nuevamente en sus habitaciones. Sin necesidad de discusión, ambas partes accedieron a renunciar a las partes tradicionales de socialización y entretenimiento del _Samningur_. Mientras esperaban, Tony se quitó la armadura y fue a hablar con Loki.

La puerta del baño adjunto estaba abierta, Tony se dirigió hasta ella. Loki estaba en la enorme y profunda bañera, puñados de pétalos esparcidos en el agua. Su cabello estaba mojado, piel sonrojada por el calor y el vapor. Si sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y sus mejillas un poco más húmedas de lo que al baño podía deberse, Tony no lo mencionó. Lo único estropeando la escena era el collar de metal alrededor del cuello del dios.

—Amo —dijo, advirtiendo a Tony y sonriendo—, ¿me acompañarás?

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, entrando más en la habitación. Se sentó junto a la bañera, hundió su mano y salpicó suavemente el agua caliente.

—¿Preferirías estar solo? —le preguntó.

Loki nadó hacia Tony, su cuerpo desnudo brillando bajo el agua. Cruzó los brazos a un costado de la bañera y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos.

—Preferiría estar contigo —respondió.

Tony asintió en un susurro, agitando su mano en el agua, dejando que los pétalos flotaran sobre sus dedos. Encendió el grifo para dejar correr el agua, el ruido añadía un fondo agradable a la silenciosa habitación.

Los ojos de Loki parecían más grandes y más brillantes ante la refracción de la luz en el agua.

—Gracias por no quitarme la ropa hoy, amo.

Tony asintió, jugando perezosamente con el agua.

—Sin embargo, parece que tú mismo te la quitaste.

—No me importa quitarme la ropa para _ti_ , amo. —Tony estaba muy consciente de la mirada de Loki sobre él, del peso de esta descansando en su piel.

Tony le sonrió de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, no eres tonto. Sabes que me gusta cuando te quitas la ropa.

—Complacerte no es un tormento, amo.

—Claro, no es un tormento, comparado con ser vendido a un sádico abusivo. —Tony era muy consciente de que Loki, o cualquier persona en su situación, estaría haciendo todo lo posible para alentar a su dueño a que se quedara con él, en ser sumiso y seductor, justo como Loki lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Loki se desvaneció.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a venderte, Loki.

—No me molesta hacer que te guste, amo. Tienes razón, deseo quedarme contigo. No tengo recursos que ofrecerte, ni metales o dispositivos tecnológicos, solo yo. Pero lo que sea que quieras de mí, es tuyo.

Tony movió sus dedos hasta el hombro de Loki, yemas sobre la piel húmeda, tocándolo ligeramente.

—Me gustaría un beso —susurró.

Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Tony se inclinó hacia adelante, labios encontrándose en el vapor suave, cálido y acogedor.


	24. Botella

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **24\. Botella**

Un golpe en la puerta abierta los interrumpió. Thor arrastró los pies incómodamente al verlos. Le dijo a Tony que tenía un visitante.

Tony se fue y Loki le sonrió a Thor débilmente.

—¿Me acompañas, hermano?

Thor advirtió el ruido del agua chorreando y el vapor reduciendo la visibilidad del espacioso baño.

—Sí —dijo—, te acompañaré. —Cogió una botella de licor del comedor y se la entregó a su hermano. Loki tentativamente tomó un trago, poco acostumbrado al sabor del licor.

Thor se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente.

—Recuerdas, hermano —musitó—, ¿cómo después de entrenar, íbamos a bañarnos y a discutir sobre nuestras victorias?

Loki asintió.

—Sí —contestó—. Aunque recuerdo que era más tú alardeando y yo tratando de pronunciar una palabra.

Thor resopló y sonrió, y volvió a tomar la botella.

Los hermanos se bañaron en la gran bañera, en silencio durante un rato, recordando su pasado y disfrutando del agua caliente. Thor encendió el agua caliente, incrementando el vapor y el ruido. Se movió para sentarse junto a Loki.

—Stark cree que nos están vigilando en este lugar —dijo en voz baja. Loki pensó en ello, tomando otro trago de la botella.

—Puede que tenga razón. Otr tiene más en juego aquí de lo que sabemos. ¿Quién era el visitante?

—Un mensajero del gremio de los artesanos. Sindri deseaba hablar un poco más con Stark antes de la negociación de mañana.

Loki se hundió en el agua.

—Me dijo que debía confiar en él, y trato de hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle que pueda competir con lo que vio hoy? Puede que disfrute de mis _servicios_ , pero él es un hombre rico. Puede tener muchos hombres y mujeres dispuestos a abrir sus piernas para él.

Thor se incorporó de golpe y el agua se derramó sobre el borde de la bañera.

—¡Hermano! Él no te ha... ¡¿Cierto?!

Loki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tenerme, quieres decir? No, no lo ha hecho. Me le he ofrecido. Me alegraría que me reclamara, si creyera que con ello conservaría mi lugar a su lado.

—Hermano, te subestimas, y subestimas tu valor para alguien como Stark. Tú eres un príncipe, un erudito, un hechicero, conoces los Nueve Reinos y los caminos entre ellos. No eres un simple calientacamas.

Loki derramó el agua a su alrededor, mientras bebía de la botella.

—Cuando me dejaste con él, creí que disfrutaría castigándome por mis acciones en Midgard. Ataqué su ciudad, luché contra él y contra sus aliados, maté a su gente, lo arrojé por una ventana. Pero no me castigó. Cuando supo que no tenía magia y que no podía atacarlo, me ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo. Él no sabía cómo funcionaba el vínculo, lo que tenía que hacer para ganarme el derecho a comer y a hablar. Traté de resistirme, pero tenía que levantar el vínculo. Me le ofrecí, y él me rechazó. Pensé que quizá no le interesaban los hombres, o que no tenía ningún interés en mí. Sé que no soy tan deseable como él podría querer, como diversión. Me desesperé, y él me rechazó una y otra vez. Y tú no regresaste.

»—Si hubiera podido rogar, lo habría hecho. Pero Stark no quería nada de mí. No era de ninguna utilidad para él, ni siquiera, como dices, para calentar su cama. Me hubiera gustado calentar su cama. Que se me permitiera comer, hablar. —Loki dio otro largo trago a la botella, su rostro sonrojado por la emoción, con el licor y el agua caliente.

Thor tomó la botella de la mano de Loki, ahora medio vacía.

—Lamento haberte dejado allí por tanto tiempo. No sabía cómo funcionaba el vínculo. No pensé en asegurarte que Stark no abusaría de ti. Me pareció obvio que no te dejaría con alguien en quien no confiara.

Loki movió sus manos despectivamente, casi volcando una botella de jabón a un lado del baño.

—Él finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaba el vínculo y lo que se me exigía hacer. Es inteligente, listo. Y es... amable conmigo. He tenido poco de eso. No me lastima. No conozco una forma de romper el vínculo, y mientras el collar me posea, realmente soy un esclavo. Ser su esclavo es mejor que ser esclavo de cualquier otro. Hiciste bien en entregarme a él. Pero debo recordar mi lugar, su misericordia y perdón seguramente tienen un límite. No he sido el esclavo más humilde o sumiso. He arriesgado su misericordia, tontamente. No puedo arriesgarme a pensar que soy alguien más que quien calienta su cama. Si lo hago, creo que no podría sobrevivir si nuevamente soy desterrado.

Thor tomó un largo trago de la botella, ojos húmedos.

—Loki, sé que has sufrido, pero cada vez que hablamos me doy cuenta de que no conozco cuán profundo ha sido tu sufrimiento. Sé que actuaste mal, en Jötunheim y en Midgard, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que el castigo que Padre te impuso sea justo. Fue vengativo, rencoroso. No ha habido otros sujetos a quienes se les ha impuesto este castigo en cientos de años. Al principio intenté hablar con él, convencerlo de encontrarte y terminar tu castigo, pero no quiso hacerlo. No le he hablado desde que te encontré. Es mi responsabilidad terminar este conflicto y restaurar la paz en Asgard, y lo haré, pero no tengo lugar allí mientras él aún gobierne. Mi responsabilidad es con los reinos, con aquellos a quienes amo, no con ese hombre.

Los hermanos se turnaron para terminar la botella. Recordaron mutuamente buenos recuerdos, pero alejados de temas demasiado dolorosos para abarcar. Ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado, movimientos torpes, piel arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en el agua. Ninguno pretendía abandonar la seguridad del baño. El vapor y el agua corriendo camuflaban su conversación de cualquiera que pudiera estar escuchando o mirando.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Tony emergió del vapor. Advirtió a los ebrios asgardianos relajados en la piscina, botella vacía flotando en el agua.

—¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo que estuve fuera? —preguntó Tony, divertido.

Thor levantó los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

—¡Así es, mi amigo! ¿Te nos unirás?

Tony empezó a reír.

—Oh, creo que paso, gracias. Odio ser _esa clase de tipo_ ; pero saben, es tarde, la cena está fría en el salón, y mañana debemos enfrentar el día de la «negociación». Así que, ¿tal vez deberían sacar sus ebrios traseros de ahí y venir a comer algo? Además, te tengo un regalo, Loki, ¡así que ven a verlo!

Tony los dejó para que se arreglaran y regresó al salón para llenar su plato. Había tenido una discusión muy interesante y productiva con Sindri y el gremio de artesanos. Si sus compañeros no estuvieran tan borrachos le hubiera gustado hablarlo con ellos, pero era poco probable que entendieran algo de lo que les dijera esta noche. Podía escucharlos reír y dejar caer cosas en el baño mientras luchaban por salir de la bañera y ponerse algo de ropa. Se alegró de que Loki pudiera relajarse un poco y pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano. Lo necesitaba, después de lo que le había pasado.

Tony estaba a mitad de su plato cuando salieron del baño, cabello mojado y ropa húmeda, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Le alegró no haber probado aquella botella, si podía embriagar a dos asgardianos, no le haría ningún bien en su cuerpo mortal.

Loki inmediatamente notó la caja plana que Tony había dejado sobre la mesa. Se puso tenso y Tony pudo ver que todo resurgía. La cálida camaradería del baño olvidada y su vulnerabilidad y estatus regresaron a él. Antes de que se alterara, Tony movió la caja.

—Es un regalo para ti. Creo recordar que mientras estaba drogado con polvo de piedra curativa, te prometí joyas. Sindri me las consiguió. Puedes abrirla.

Loki se acercó cautelosamente a la caja, era larga y plana, de madera lisa y brillante. Pasó sus dedos sobre la lisa madera. Thor lo observó, recordando su reacción ante el cofre que Otr le había enviado. Stark había dicho que eran joyas, seguramente no sería tan desconsiderado como para obsequiarle a Loki algo como esposas o cadenas. Thor no aprobaba completamente que Stark vistiera a su hermano como a una cortesana, pero entendía por qué lo hacía y por qué Loki no se oponía a ello. Era mejor para su hermano parecer una adorada cortesana que un esclavo sin valor.

Abrió la tapa, jadeó y la cerró de golpe, luego la volvió a abrir, mirando el interior, ojos muy abiertos. Miró a Tony, después nuevamente a la caja, después a Tony otra vez.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

Loki asintió y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Son para mí, amo? —Como si no pudiera creerlo, como si pudiera ser un truco.

Tony asintió.

—Um, eh, por supuesto, ¿para quién más serían?

Loki reverentemente sacó sus regalos de la caja. Dos dagas de doble hoja, perversamente afiladas, de asas azules brillantes con gemas azules en el pomo. Debajo de las dagas había una funda de cuero suave, que posicionaría las dagas en la parte baja de la espalda. Loki probó el equilibrio de las dagas, ojos brillando, manos firmes.

—Tal vez deberías estar sobrio antes de intentar algún truco —le advirtió Tony—. ¡Cuando regresé, no esperaba que estuvieran borrachos!

Loki volvió a guardar las dagas, abrazando la caja contra su pecho.

—Gracias, amo —dijo sinceramente.

Tony le sonrió.

—Bueno, te prometí joyas, y por mucho que me guste tenerte todo guapo, pensé que esto podría gustarte más.

Loki asintió con la cabeza, esnifando.

—Sí, gracias, amo.

—Y solo para ser súper claro, tienes mi perpetuo permiso para usarlas con cualquiera que trate de lastimarte, de tomarte u obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Tony les asintió a ambos, rostro serio. Ninguno de ellos hizo preguntas. Si Tony se había enterado de algo que le hiciera pensar que existía alguna amenaza para Loki, obviamente ya había tomado las precauciones que pensaba prudentes. Si estaban siendo vigilados, no les haría ningún bien hablar más de ello. Thor tenía su martillo, Tony tenía su armadura, y ahora Loki tenía sus dagas. Sea lo que sea que les esperara mañana, estarían listos para enfrentarlo juntos.

* * *

Esto será todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado la actualización.

En unos días volveré a pasarme por aquí, y como siempre, dudas o sugerencias que tengan respecto a la traducción, bien recibidas serán.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

¡Cuídense, un abrazo!


	25. Hora de dormir

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Hola otra vez, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto... No quiero quejarme con ustedes cada vez que regreso o traer siempre una excusa, pero no sé qué pasa... Cada vez que digo que todo va bien, la vida parece dar un vuelco y todo se pone mal y pues me toca parar con todo esto :'(.

Espero que me entiendan; para enmendar, les traigo tres capítulos. Ojalá que compense de alguna forma la espera.

Sin ser más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **25\. Hora de dormir  
**

—¡Hora de dormir! —declaró Tony. Thor y Loki estaban ebrios y adormilados, platos a medio comer deslizándose de sus dedos. Loki había guardado sus nuevas dagas en el dormitorio de su amo. Tony le vio lanzando miradas en esa dirección mientras comía, dedos moviéndose como si estuviera imaginando la sensación de las dagas en sus manos.

Thor se retiró a su habitación, Tony pudo escuchar sus ronquidos casi antes de que cerrara la puerta. El humano tomó a Loki del brazo y lo llevó hasta su habitación. El resplandor del collar aún era blanco, Tony no estaba seguro de si era debido a la tenue luz del atardecer o si el brillo se había intensificado. Loki gimió y se inclinó sobre la cama. Intentó quitarse la camisa y terminó medio envuelto entre su ropa, brazos atrapados en las mangas, camisa enrollada detrás de su espalda.

Tony le sonrió mientras se retorcía en la cama.

—Adorable —le dijo—, te ves como una tortuga sobre su caparazón.

Loki lo miró, parpadeando. Su expresión se congeló, como si acabara de comprender que estaba ebrio del licor de su amo, sin permiso, y que estaba en la cama de su amo, también sin permiso. Y tanto que se había esforzado en ser humilde y sumiso. Se arriesgó a sonreír.

—Y tú siempre puedes ponerme sobre mi vientre, amo —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Tony se rio.

—Oh, Loki, eres demasiado lindo. Si te encontrara medio vestido en mi cama, literalmente, en cualquier otra situación, probablemente te haría caso.

—Estoy dispuesto, amo —insistió Loki—. Si quisieras tenerme, no tendría ninguna objeción.

Tony lo hizo aguardar silencio quedamente, ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa.

—Loki, no voy a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki se dejó caer en la cama.

—Puede que no me desees, amo, pero no necesitarías ver mi rostro, podrías tenerme de rodillas. Podría guardar silencio, ¡podrías llamarme por otro nombre! Estoy dispuesto, ¡de verdad! ¡Solo deseo serte útil!

Tony se apartó, quitando sus manos de Loki, repentinamente cauteloso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Loki? El collar está blanco. ¡No necesitas hacer nada de eso!

Loki miró hacia el techo, cabeza dando vueltas.

—No me deseas. Me usas cuando tienes que hacerlo, para permitirme comer y estar libre del vínculo estricto, ¡y estoy agradecido por eso! Pero, ¿para qué más te quedarías conmigo si no es para calentar tu cama? ¿Qué valgo en comparación con la riqueza del conocimiento? ¿Y los artefactos que Otr puede ofrecerte?

—Oh, guau. Está bien, estás demasiado ebrio como para que tengamos esta conversación, pero Loki, estás equivocado en todo eso, de verdad, cien por ciento equivocado en todo eso. Uno: sin lugar a dudas, eres muchísimo más valioso, más valioso que cualquier cosa que Otr tenga para ofrecerme. Dos: te encuentro muy deseable, es solo que no me gusta el sexo sin consentimiento, y he ido más lejos de lo que he querido por ese camino. Muchísimo más lejos, para ser honesto. Tres: no me estoy quedando contigo para que calientes mi cama, aunque, para ser sincero, eres cálido y acogedor, y me gusta tenerte a mi lado. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa, probablemente deberías regresar a tu habitación.

Loki miró a Tony, su mente confusa revisando lo que había escuchado.

Tony se sentó en la cama junto a él, tomando sus manos y masajeándolas, frotando sus pulgares por las palmas del dios.

—Loki, no voy a mentirte. Sé que está mal, pero me han gustado las cosas que he hecho contigo. No estoy orgulloso de eso, porque sé que no es tu elección. Pero sí... en otras circunstancias, no hay nada más que me gustaría hacer que explorar eso contigo. Que lo disfrutaras y pudieras decirme tus límites y decir no cuando quisieras. Pero ese no es el caso aquí, y no voy a obligarte.

Loki apretó las manos de Tony.

—Amo —dijo—, si te hace sentir mejor, antes... de todo esto... no era reacio a este tipo de juegos.

Tony arqueó las cejas, intrigado.

Loki se recostó y se estiró en la cama, cabello húmedo extendido sobre la almohada

—Cuando era más joven, con frecuencia exploraba solo los bosques de Asgard, buscando hierbas y manantiales, árboles antiguos y lugares secretos. Conocí a un guardabosques, mucho mayor que yo, me encontró bañándome en una charca. Me miró como el cazador mira al venado y llegamos a un acuerdo. Hui de él, desnudo y descalzo. Me cazó por el bosque, me derribó, me ató y me mantuvo en su campamento. Me tuvo como deseó, y me llamó: « _Vatnsandur»_ , que significa espíritu del agua.

Loki sonrió al recordarlo.

—Fingió no saber que yo era un Príncipe y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando tuve que marcharme, me liberó, pero regresé con él en cuanto pude. Me trató como a una mascota, me cuidó, me entrenó y esperaba que le obedeciera. Fue algo... embriagador. Estar libre de todo pensamiento, de toda responsabilidad, excepto aquellas que él me daba. Ser sumiso, complaciente y obediente con sus deseos. Confié en él. Y confío en ti, amo.

Tony se recostó junto a Loki, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas.

—Y si él te hubiera presionado demasiado, lastimado, castigado injustamente, podrías haberlo detenido, ¿cierto? Podrías haber usado tu magia o tu estatus como príncipe o simplemente nunca regresar. Esa es la diferencia. Puede que confíes en mí ahora, Loki, pero si seguimos por ese camino, ¿me dirías algo si voy demasiado lejos? Me detendrías o simplemente me dejarías hacer lo que quiero y te dirías después que era mejor que ser vendido.

Loki estaba en silencio. Ambos sabían la respuesta. No podía existir ningún consentimiento entre ambos mientras Loki estuviese esclavizado. Si Tony en verdad tomaba a Loki como su concubina, no sería mejor que los Nidavellir que lo habían violado y maltratado.

Tony esperaba que cuando regresaran a Nueva York, Loki no estuviera en semejante estado de estrés y pánico, y pudieran poner su situación sobre una base más sólida. Hasta entonces, ambos tendrían que enfrentar la situación de la mejor forma posible. Tony sintió a Loki girarse hacia él y acurrucarse contra su espalda. Por mucho que tratara de resistirse, disfrutaba de la presencia de Loki en la cama con él. Tendría que enviar a Loki de regreso en su propia habitación en cuanto regresaran a la torre. Nada bueno iba a salir de esta continua cercanía. Nada bueno en lo absoluto.


	26. Negociación

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **26\. Negociación**

A la mañana siguiente, estuvieron de regreso en el círculo de piedra, la delegación asgardiana en un lado, los Nidavellir en el otro. Esta vez no hubo nada de la falsa cordialidad de la ceremonia de apertura. Ambos lados estaban mirándose abiertamente, desconfiados y hostiles. Tony vestía su armadura, Loki pantalones de cuero y botas con una camisa de seda. Llevaba puestas las pulseras de oro que tanto le gustaban a Tony, pero también llevaba sus dagas. Su forma no se revelaba a través de la pesada seda, pero su postura era un poco más recta, y mantuvo la cabeza erguida. Aún había solo dos sillas en el lado asgardiano para Tony y Thor. Loki estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Tony, alerta y en guardia. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar aquella mañana, los hermanos habían dormido hasta tarde y el desayuno había llegado temprano. El escolta que los conduciría a la negociación había llegado mientras aún estaban comiendo, zanjando cualquier conversación.

El presentador del _Samningur_ inició el día, recordándole a ambas partes el protocolo de negociación. Thor le susurró a Tony que no debía declarar que Loki no estaba en venta, solo que la oferta no era lo suficientemente alta. De lo contrario, Otr podría afirmar que no se había unido al _Samningur_ de buena fe, anular todo el asunto y negarse a firmar el tratado de paz. A Tony no le gustó aquello, pero Loki había asentido mostrándose de acuerdo y Tony confiaba en su juicio. Loki, al menos, ya no parecía temer que Tony fuese a venderlo. Tal vez llevar las dagas había aumentado su confianza y su propia valía.

Otr se puso en pie e hizo su oferta de apertura. Enumeró una larga lista de metales y dispositivos junto con pesos específicos, medidas y fechas de entrega. Uno de sus secuaces salió corriendo y puso un listado con la misma información en la mano de Tony.

Tony reconocía una estrategia cuando la veía. Era demasiado pronto para que Otr sacara su artillería, esta débil oferta era solo para calentar. El precio inicial por todo en la lista de Otr era simple. Lord Stark debía nombrar a Lord Otr como el legítimo propietario del botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki, con efecto inmediato.

Tony apenas miró la lista antes de rechazarla. Luego fue su turno de hablar, presentando lo que generalmente sería una contraoferta. Tony entró en el círculo.

—Lord Otr. Su gente es hábil artesana y su conocimiento de la metalurgia es impresionante. —Asintió con la cabeza a Sindri, quien le devolvió el gesto—. Sin embargo, no solo me está pidiendo que renuncie a la propiedad del botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki, quien es único en los Nueve Reinos por su educación, intelecto, herencia, conocimientos y habilidades naturales; sino que al hacerlo, me pide que renuncie a la amistad del Príncipe Thor, hermano de Loki, heredero del trono de Asgard, y defensor de mi reino Midgard. Su oferta no se acerca a lo que actualmente poseo. Si quiere que le tome en serio, hágame una oferta seria. Si no puede, termine con esto ahora y seguiremos nuestro camino.

Tony se sentó. Otr no parecía perturbado. O había creído que podía presentar una oferta que atraería a Tony, o tenía algo más en mente.

—Lord Stark —dijo Otr, con su habitual sonrisa grasienta—. El botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki, quizá tiene _habilidades_ naturales que usted aprecia, pero ambos sabemos que su magia está sellada, y su herencia como un humilde jotun enano solo reduce su valor, no lo aumenta. Es un esclavo de placer encantador, ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero su valor no es tan alto.

Tony y Thor se miraron el uno al otro. Si Otr estaba intentando provocarlos, estaba siendo increíblemente obvio al respecto.

—En cuanto a la amistad del Príncipe Thor. Es un aliado digno, pero es solo un hombre, actuando solo. No habla por Asgard, o por su gobernante Odín, el Padre de Todos. Sin duda él ha ayudado a su reino, pero con las mercancías que puedo suministrarle, su reino no necesitará dicha ayuda.

Tony esperó. Si Otr tenía una oferta mejor, la mencionaría ahora. Si estaba planeando una traición, seguiría con otra pobre oferta y prolongaría esta farsa mientras su plan tomaba forma a sus espaldas.

Sindri miró a Otr, frunciendo el ceño. Susurró algo a uno de sus artesanos menores que se alejó discretamente. Otr estaba caminando de un lado para el otro por el círculo y no lo advirtió. Tony levantó una ceja hacia ella y la mujer sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no.

Otr señaló a Thor.

—Príncipe Thor, los ejércitos de Asgard y de Nidavellir todavía están en el campo de batalla. Esperan noticias de este _Samningur_ para regresar a sus hogares o para reanudar la batalla. Usted es responsable de esto, por cada muerte y lesión en que incurran. Su imprudente proceder, el asesinato de mi hermano Hreidmar y sus consejeros, el robo de su esclavo, todo es su responsabilidad. ¿Puede dejar que el destino de dos reinos dependa del destino de un esclavo? El mismísimo Padre de Todos lo condenó a este castigo por sus tantos crímenes; pero incluso así, pensó que era oportuno intervenir.

»—Trajo a su amigo y aliado, Lord Stark, aquí para negociar y cumplir las condiciones del tratado de paz, ¡pero ha mentido amparado bajo el estandarte del _Samningur_! Juró negociar de buena fe con mi casa, pero ahora lo acuso— ¡ya que no existe un precio que esté dispuesto a aceptar por el esclavo y botín de guerra, Loki! ¡Ha sido falso en este _Samningur_ y le exijo que responda y diga un precio por su esclavo!

Muy bien, así que Otr iba a jugar a prolongar y provocar. Ya era hora de agilizar las cosas. Tony cruzó miradas con Sindri y esta vez la mujer asintió. El joven artesano estaba de pie tras ella sosteniendo un paquete.

Tony se levantó y se dirigió hacia el círculo. Esperó a que Otr retrocediera y se sentara antes de hablar.

—Lord Otr. Exigió que viniera aquí para negociar con su casa, y he venido. He visto sus mercancías y estoy impresionado, pero mi precio por Loki no se ha cumplido. El precio de Loki no se alcanzaría ni aumentando diez veces lo que ha ofrecido, ni cincuenta veces. He hecho muchos tratos con muchos demonios en mi vida, y sé que todo tiene un precio. Este es el precio de Loki: una gema infinita.

Un zumbido estremeció el salón y Otr se puso de pie, rostro enrojecido.

—¡Un precio ridículo es tan bueno como ningún precio! ¡Este _Samningur_ es falso! ¡NO permitiré que se firme el tratado de paz!

Tony levantó las manos, permitiendo que el traje amplificara un poco su voz:

—No he terminado —dijo tranquilamente. Asintió con la cabeza al presentador del Samningur—. Por favor, repita las condiciones establecidas en el tratado de paz de Lord Otr.

El presentador se puso en pie. Esto estaba fuera del guion y claramente no le gustó, pero recitó las condiciones en voz alta.

—Lord Otr impondrá el tratado de paz con Asgard con la condición de que el dueño del botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki, se una a su casa para negociar en el _Samningur_.

—¿Y la clausura del _Samningur_ tendrá lugar cuando se considere que la negociación ha sido cumplida? —preguntó Tony.

El presentador asintió, y Otr volvió a hablar:

—¡No habrá clausura si no hay intercambio!

Tony lo ignoró.

—Entonces, de buena fe, negociaré con su casa.

Sindri dio un paso al frente.

—Lord Stark, el gremio de artesanos de esta casa presenta como oferta nuestro conocimiento. —Hizo un gesto a su vasallo que abrió el paquete en sus manos para mostrar un grueso libro forrado en cuero.

Tony le asintió, sin mostrarse sorprendido.

—Sindri, Líder del Gremio de los Artesanos, hija de Sindri, de Sindri, de Sindri, ¿usted pertenece a la casa de Lord Otr? —El uso de su título completo complació a los artesanos, quienes se alzaron sobre las puntas de sus pies un poco más para ver a su muy respetada líder. La mujer confirmó que era de la misma casa que Lord Otr.

—Entonces le ofrezco a cambio del conocimiento del gremio de artesanos, el trabajo de mis propias manos.

Tony activó las válvulas de apertura del traje y salió de la armadura, dejándola en el escenario. Repentinamente se sintió vulnerable mientras se paraba en el círculo vistiendo solo sus jeans y camiseta. La maldita de Sindri sabía regatear, pero tenía en su biblioteca de artesanos las notas del creador de los collares de esclavitud, así que había accedido a su precio.

Otr los estaba mirando a ambos, boca abierta, y al mirar por encima de su hombro vio que Thor y Loki estaban haciendo lo mismo. Tony sonrió para sí. Si esos dos idiotas no se hubieran emborrachado anoche les habría explicado todo su plan. Había decidido no arriesgarse después de que Sindri le había advertido en el Salón de Intercambio que Otr probablemente les estaba espiando. También le había advertido que Otr no tenía intención alguna de cerrar la negociación a menos que tuviera a Loki. No sabía por qué Otr quería recuperarlo tan desesperadamente, pero estaba segura de que no era solo para mantenerlo como un esclavo de placer. Aunque, con disgusto, había admitido que en parte también era por eso.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —Otr había recuperado la voz—. Ninguno de estos artículos estaba en exhibición ayer, ¡no pueden traer mercancías adicionales a la negociación sin una previa muestra completa!

Sindri miró a Otr.

—Ayer todos vimos a Lord Stark en su armadura, incluso se paró en el podio mientras la llevaba puesta. Si no aprovechó la oportunidad para examinarla, eso es asunto suyo.

—¿Y el libro? —Otr estaba pálido de rabia. Tony sabía que incluso si lograban clausurar el Samningur, no estarían fuera de peligro hasta que abandonaran este reino. Tal vez habían burlado a Otr, pero no podían confiar en que simplemente sonreiría y aceptaría todo esto. Aún era una amenaza.

—Ayer examiné el libro —ratificó Tony—. Me lo mostraron miembros de su casa.

El pobre presentador del _Samningur_ tartamudeó que ya que las dos partes negociadoras habían confirmado que las obligaciones de inspección habían sido cumplidas, el intercambio era válido.

Sindri volvió a envolver el libro y se lo entregó a Tony, quien a su vez se lo entregó a Hilde. Activó los códigos del traje para permitir a los artesanos controlarlo. Les había advertido anoche que sin el reactor de arco la fuente interna de poder no duraría mucho. Sindri le había asegurado con una sonrisa que eso no sería ningún problema.

Sindri se volvió hacia el presentador.

—El intercambio ha sido completado, Lord Stark ha negociado con nuestra casa. Clausure el _Samningur_.

Otr se puso en pie y abandonó el salón seguido por un pequeño grupo de sus hombres de confianza.

—Rápido —añadió Sindri, y golpeteó su pie con impaciencia en el suelo mientras el presentador se apresuraba a leer el discurso de clausura.

—Tiene que irse —le dijo a Tony—. Le escoltaremos.

Los artesanos, que ahora, Tony advirtió, estaban todos armados con porras y espadas cortas, se formaron en frente y detrás de los Einherjar. Tony y Thor caminaron a ambos lados de Loki. Tony zanjó cualquier pregunta de los asgardianos.

—Podemos hablar en la torre, las condiciones del tratado de paz han sido cumplidas, debemos marcharnos ahora mismo.

—¡Pero tu armadura! —dijo Loki, miró el traje parado en medio del círculo.

—¡Puedo fabricar más! —dijo Tony—. Otr tiene planeado algo desagradable para ti, y necesitamos irnos ahora antes de que pueda actuar.

Agarró el brazo de Loki y vio a Thor hacer lo mismo. Corrieron por los pasillos de regreso al lugar de aterrizaje del Bifrost. Thor de alguna manera había invocado la lanza que usaba para activarlo. El lugar del Bifrost y el camino que los dirigía hasta allí estaba vacío, no había ni un solo guardia. Esto hizo que la ansiedad de Tony solo aumentara más. Otr desde luego no los dejaría irse tan fácilmente. Miró a su alrededor y maldijo que sin su traje había sido reducido a solo mirar con sus ojos mortales. ¡Debió haberse quedado con un repulsor o alguna otra arma!

Los artesanos retrocedieron. Thor decidió que ellos y los Einherjar irían a Midgard, luego él llevaría los Einherjar de regreso a Asgard. Tony estuvo de acuerdo en que sería una mala idea para Loki poner un pie en Asgard. Todos se pararon en el lugar de aterrizaje, y Thor levantó la lanza. Tarde, demasiado tarde, Tony vio la caja negra de metal atornillada a la plataforma de aterrizaje. Sabía que no estaba allí cuando habían llegado.

—¡Detente! —le gritó a Thor, pero el brillo multicolor ya estaba rodeándolos. Agarró a Loki y Loki, sintiendo que algo andaba mal pero sin saber qué, lo agarró también. Fue inútil, el rugido de color los desgarró, la camisa de Loki se rasgó en sus manos mientras Tony intentaba sujetarlo. Aterrizaron en el pórtico de la Torre Stark, Tony ya le estaba gritando a Thor que regresara, que regresara, que regresara. Levantó la seda verde rota en sus manos.

Loki se había quedado atrás.


	27. Fragua

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **27\. Fragua**

Aterrizaron en un baño de sangre. El lugar de aterrizaje era una carnicería, en torno al lugar donde Loki había estado parado. Sangre goteaba de las paredes, cuerpos yacían donde habían muerto. Algunos eran artesanos con sus espadas cortas, pero eran más los soldados enanos que vestían armaduras ligeras y ninguna insignia. Loki no se veía por parte alguna, ni había ninguna otra alma viviente. Tony reprimió sus ganas de vomitar y puso dos de sus trajes centinelas para custodiar el lugar de aterrizaje. Sin J.A.R.V.I.S. para controlarlos solo podían seguir protocolos simples, pero serían guardias decentes. Eso dejaba a Tony en su armadura de respaldo, a Thor, y a una docena de Einherjar liderados por Hilde, de rostro sombrío, armados y con armaduras.

Escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Sindri apareció a la vista, brazos en alto y espada envainada. Sangre seca apelmazaba su cabello, y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado e hinchado. Les hizo una señal para que se ahorraran sus preguntas.

—Loki está vivo. Otr lo tiene en la fragua. Ha pasado como una hora desde que ustedes se marcharon, el tiempo de dilación del Bifrost es de unos treinta minutos por trayecto. ¡Otr nos ha traicionado a todos! Traicionó el estandarte del _Samningur_ y vuestros derechos como invitados! ¡Está loco! Además tiene a Loki y no podemos llegar a él.

—Llévanos ahí —exigió Thor, levantando su martillo.

—Sí —dijo Sindri, y les hizo señas para que la siguieran. Mientras corrían tras ella, les dijo que Loki no había bajado a la fragua sin luchar. Los mercenarios de Otr habían pensado que sería fácil someter a un solo esclavo. No esperaban encontrarlo armado y extremadamente peligroso, ni tampoco esperaban que los artesanos se le unieran en la batalla—. Luchó bien, pero eran demasiados, y no tenía armadura. En cuanto lo capturaron, huyeron de la batalla como cobardes. Mis artesanos son feroces pero no son soldados entrenados para la batalla. No pudieron detenerlos.

Tony tomó nota mental para hacerle a Loki inmediatamente alguna armadura. Tan pronto como lo tuvieran de vuelta. Que sería muy pronto.

Thor le dijo a Sindri que los artesanos que habían muerto seguramente estarían festejando en el Valhalla, y en cuanto a sus familias el mismísimo Thor les pagaría, pero con la sangre de Otr y sus hombres. Sindri asintió aunque dijo:

—Otr nos pone a todos en peligro con su locura. Nidavellir es un aliado de Asgard y desea seguir siéndolo. Debimos haber firmado ese tratado de paz y maldecir a Otr y a sus rencores. Hreidmar era corrupto y perverso y Otr es peor. ¡No puedo pensar en por qué haría esto!

Llegaron a los enormes portones de la fragua. Sindri les explicó que la fragua era el corazón de la fortaleza, fuertemente fortificada y fácilmente defendida. Otr solo tenía un puñado de lealistas y algunos mercenarios dentro, pero no necesitaba más que eso para detenerlos.

Tony escaneó la entrada, las puertas eran enormes y gruesas, enrejadas y cerradas.

—Thor, ¿puedes encargarte de las puertas? —preguntó.

Thor arrojó el Mjolnir vigorosamente, sacudiendo los portones reforzados pero sin hacer ninguna abolladura visible. Tomaría tiempo derribarlos. Tiempo que no podían permitirse si Otr tenía a Loki a su merced dentro. Thor continuó golpeando las puertas, los artesanos se unieron a él.

Tony miró a Sindri.

—¿Existe alguna otra manera de entrar? —le preguntó, desesperado. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Las paredes de la fragua eran inexpugnables y sin una sola ventana, y la piedra lisa llegaba hasta el alto techo de la fortaleza. Tony liberó un diminuto dron de reconocimiento y lo configuró para buscar una forma de entrar. Necesitaba encontrar a loki.

El dron flotaba en lo alto, fuera de vista, en la oscuridad. Abajo estaba el corazón de la fragua. Era enorme, y casi vacía. Estaciones de trabajo abandonadas, chimeneas, máquinas girando sin nadie en los controles de mandos. El único movimiento procedía del centro. Otr y dos de sus súbditos estaban trabajando en una gigantesca máquina, extrayendo piezas de cajas y juntándolas como un rompecabezas de metal irregular. Junto a la máquina había una robusta jaula de metal, del tamaño de una perrera grande. Dentro de la jaula, acurrucado en el suelo con las rodillas contra el pecho, inmóvil, estaba Loki.

El dron había navegado a través de entrelazados ductos de ventilación demasiado pequeño para que cualquier persona pudiera seguirlo. Thor y los artesanos seguían golpeando los portones, y todo lo que Tony podía hacer era observar. Había mapeado la trayectoria de vuelo desde las puertas hasta el centro de la fragua, y en el momento en que las puertas se abrieran, él sería el primero en entrar.

La máquina estaba terminada, Otr presionó una serie de interruptores y comenzó a zumbar. Tony estaba perplejo. ¿Era algún tipo de dispositivo de tortura? Tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante. Uno de los secuaces de Otr se acercó con un balde de agua, lanzando el contenido sobre la jaula. Loki se movió, después despertó. Tony notó que el collar todavía estaba alrededor de su cuello, y sus manos estaban encadenadas detrás de su espalda. Loki luchó por ponerse de rodillas. Pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba y entró en pánico por unos pocos momentos, lanzando su peso contra los costados de la jaula antes de recuperar el control de sus movimientos.

Tony decidió arriesgarse acercando el dron un poco más, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Si tenía suerte, Otr expondría su monologo villanesco y revelaría su malvado plan.

La jaula era demasiado pequeña para que Loki incluso se arrodillara. Tuvo que inclinar incómodamente la cabeza, y con las manos atadas, parecía que le costaba mantener el equilibrio. La jaula era de un metal oscuro, inscrita con runas, gruesos barrotes y todas las uniones reforzadas con remaches. Loki era fuerte, pero Tony sabía que no podría salir de allí sin ayuda.

Otr caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la jaula. Parecía que estaba hablando solo, pero el dron no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para registrar lo que estaba diciendo. Tony acercó el dron, arriesgándose a aterrizarlo sobre la máquina, fuera del campo de visión de Otr, pero aún visible si miraba en esa dirección.

Otr aún seguía hablando.

—... ¡Ahora me perteneces, esclavo! Recuerdas esta jaula, ¿cierto? —Pateó la jaula para darle énfasis a sus palabras, Loki retrocedió instintivamente. Tony podía ver que respiraba con dificultad, ojos deambulando por la habitación, buscando ayuda, pero sin encontrarla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste en esta jaula la última vez, mmm? ¡Días! ¡Y aun así te atreviste a insultarme en el _Samningur_! No eres más que una puta obstinada y desobediente, ¡y voy a tratarte como tal! Me obedecerás. Soy tu dueño. Ese ridículo midgardiano se ha ido, te ha abandonado. Ahora soy tu dueño.

Loki no levantó la vista, miró al suelo delante de él, tomando una profunda respiración antes de hablar:

—Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me abandonará.

Otr rio burlonamente, pateando la jaula nuevamente.

—¡Ya te _ha_ abandonado! ¿Piensas que significas algo más para él que la benevolencia del Poderoso Thor y un cuerpo cálido en su cama? Estoy seguro de que estabas ansioso por abrirle las piernas, como lo hiciste conmigo y con mi hermano. ¡Y con todos los demás que te han tenido! ¿Acaso Anthony Stark de Midgard sabe cuántos te han tomado? ¿Sabe que eres una puta usada? —Otr le gritaba a Loki, rostro rojo, fuera de control. Loki agachó la cabeza. Para su terror, Tony vio que la luz blanca del collar casi había desaparecido. Otr también lo advirtió, sonrió triunfalmente y continuó insultando a Loki, pateando la jaula y burlándose de él. Tony no podía dejar que la luz blanca se extinguiera. Si desaparecía, ¿eso significaría que Otr podría tomar control sobre el vínculo? Tony no lo sabía, pero recordó que el collar había estado apagado y sin vida cuando Thor llevó a Loki a la torre y se lo entregó. Tony no podía arriesgarse. Otr tenía un malvado plan con la máquina unida a la jaula y no podía permitir que lo llevara a cabo.

Cuidadosamente, Tony voló el dron desde la seguridad de la máquina y lo aterrizó frente a la jaula. Loki lo notó inmediatamente, ojos llorosos abiertos de sorpresa. Era rojo y dorado, claramente no era ninguna creación de Nidavellir. Tan pronto como Loki lo vio, Tony volvió a elevar y a apartar el dron. Otr no lo había visto. Tony sonrió para sí del otro lado de las puertas. Loki no había sido abandonado, y ahora lo sabía. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta que pudieran entrar ahí.

* * *

Eso será todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado la actualización y espero no tardarme tanto con los próximos capítulos.

Como siempre, si ven algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a la traducción, bien recibido todo será.

Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por leer y por seguir ahí.

¡Saludos!


	28. Una voz como agua oscura, un sabor

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Lo prometido es deduda, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **28\. Una voz como agua oscura, un sabor a sangre**

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado»._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo creerlo. _  
_

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado»._

La jaula tembló mientras Otr la pateaba nuevamente. Loki intentó bloquear de su mente el sonido de su voz, pero no pudo. Trató de concentrarse en el presente, en recordar quién era, dónde estaba; pero el pasado empapó su mente como agua oscura.

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado»._

—¡Eres una puta despreciable, inútil y asquerosa! ¡Ese tonto midgardiano se ha ido! Puede que le haya gustado tu culo y tu boca, pero es un hombre rico. ¡Fácilmente puede comprar más de una docena de putas como tú, y no le causarán los problemas que tú le has causado!

Loki sacudió la cabeza. _  
_

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado»._

Retrocedió ante otro estruendo mientras la bota de Otr golpeaba los barrotes.

—Creo que te mantendré en esa jaula. —Su voz era un siseo grave—. Te queda bien. Como el perro que eres. ¿Cuánto falta para que empieces a rogar? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó la última vez? Fuiste _muy_ obediente cuando te dejé salir. ¡Separaste las piernas bastante rápido, como una puta desesperada por ser follada!

Loki sabía que eso era cierto. Otr le había mantenido en la jaula durante días. Haciéndole rogar y suplicar para que lo liberara, haciéndole ofrecer su cuerpo para que fuera usado en todas las formas que Otr pudiera imaginar. Cuando, finalmente, había rogado lo suficiente y se había ofrecido lo suficiente, Otr había abierto la jaula. Loki había temido que aquello fuera un truco, que volviese a ser puesto en la jaula. Había estado tan desesperado por ganarse su libertad que no dudó en posicionarse como a Otr le gustaba, dejándose usar como él deseara. Sintió lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No pudo limpiarlas. Su espalda y hombros ardían de dolor, brazos retorcidos e inmovilizados detrás de su espalda. No sabía qué ofrecerle esta vez para que le liberara. ¡No! ¡No! _  
_

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado»._

Su amo vendría. Había visto el dispositivo volador, sabía que vendría. No podía perder la esperanza. Podía sentir el _Logth Thram_ desvaneciéndose. Si desaparecía, el vínculo permitiría que fuera reclamado por quien le hubiese hurtado. Otr necesitaba que eso sucediera, pero Loki no sabía por qué. No conocía el propósito de la máquina conectada a la jaula, pero de alguna manera estaba relacionada con el vínculo. Se concentró en reforzar el vínculo mentalmente.

Cuando Thor lo había robado, sabía que nadie podría apartarlo de su hermano. Thor era demasiado fuerte, la fuerza de su furia y de su martillo dominaban. El vínculo fácilmente había reconocido a Thor como su dueño. Esta vez, Loki se resistió. Se repitió una y otra vez que su amo vendría por él. Trató de saberlo con la misma certeza que había sentido cuando Thor había envuelto sus ensangrentados brazos alrededor de él después de matar a Hreidmar. Pero no era lo mismo. Anthony no sabía, no sabía cuán bajo Loki había caído. Le había tratado como a una persona, como a alguien con valor, le vistió en seda y oro, comió con él como un igual. Si Anthony lo supiera, si sabía cuántos habían tenido sus manos sacando moretones en sus caderas, cuántos habían tenido sus manos enredadas en su cabello, cuántos habían derramado su semilla dentro de él. Si lo sabía, no lo querría más. No le sonreía, ni le permitía dormir en su cama, ni le besaría tiernamente en la bañera. _  
_

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo»._

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo»._

 _«Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo»._

 _«Él no me ha abandonado»._

Tal vez Anthony aún le querría. Tal vez su dispositivo volador no le había transmitido las palabras de Otr. Tal vez no le obligaría a decirle cuántos, cuántos otros había habido antes que él. _  
_

 _«Él no me ha abandonado»._

 _«Él no me ha abandonado»._

 _«Él no me ha abandonado»._

Abrió los ojos. Necesitaba ver el dispositivo volador nuevamente, para convencerse de que no lo había imaginado. ¿Cómo Anthony siquiera había conseguido llevarlo hasta él? La fragua era impenetrable. Otr le había repetido eso muchas veces. Miró a su alrededor, estirando el cuello todo lo que pudo, pero no había ningún dispositivo volador a la vista.

Las botas de Otr entraron en su campo de visión. Se negó a cerrar los ojos otra vez. Tenía miedo, pero no era un cobarde. Otr se agachó frente a él, sonrisa grasienta en su rostro. Estiró la mano a través de los barrotes de la jaula para pasar sus dedos por el cabello del dios. Loki se estremeció por el toque pero no pudo evitarlo. Volteó la cabeza, Otr empezó a reír y le revolvió el cabello.

—Loki —dijo, todo el veneno había desaparecido de su voz—, ¿por qué pruebas mi paciencia? Ambos sabemos que ahora me perteneces. ¿Para qué resistirse? Todo lo que te pido es la obediencia que un esclavo le debe a su amo. Sé que es difícil para ti, ese midgardiano te ha mimado, te ha dado ideas que exceden tu posición. Pero ahora se ha ido, y no queda nadie que te quiera, excepto yo. Solo admite que soy tu amo, y te dejaré salir.

 _«Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Anthony Stark de_ _Midgard es mi amo»._

Loki giró su cabeza hacia la mano de Otr y la mordió, duro. Otr gritó, agitando a Loki frenéticamente con su mano libre, incapaz de apartarse sin dejar un pedazo de su mano en la boca del dios. Loki se aferró con fuerza, cobre llenando su boca, las uñas de Otr arañando su rostro. Los dos asistentes corrieron de prisa, atravesándose en el camino del otro mientras intentaban ayudar. Finalmente, uno de ellos agarró una pesada llave metálica y la metió entre los barrotes, dándole a Loki un golpe vertiginoso en la cabeza. Por suerte para Loki, no había espacio suficiente para balancearla adecuadamente. Otr liberó su mano y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, sus asistentes se apresuraron a levantarlo.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte de eso! ¡Desearás que te hubiera matado! —gritó Otr, rostro rojo y furioso.

Loki escupió en el suelo, sonriendo con los dientes ensangrentados.

—Soy el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki. Anthony Stark de Midgard es mi amo. Él no me ha abandonado.

Del otro lado de los portones, Tony sonrió sombríamente.

—No, no te ha abandonado —dijo al aire rodeándole—. No, no te ha abandonado. Solo resiste un poco más, cariño. Ya voy.


	29. Arder

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 ** **29\. Arder****

Un gran estruendo resonó por toda la fragua abandonada. Los asistentes de Otr intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—La puerta principal, mi Lord... —Uno de ellos se atrevió a declarar.

Otr le lanzó una última mirada furiosa a Loki y se volvió hacia sus secuaces.

—Enciéndanla.

—Pero... mi Lord, ¡el Seidr* no tendrá a dónde ir! Sin que usted se lo ordene, él no podrá canalizarlo en los cristales de almacenamiento. El vínculo no está bajo su control...

—¡HÁGANLO! —les gritó Otr—. ¡No he llegado tan lejos para detenerme ahora! ¡El poder de Yggdrasil está en mis manos! ¡El esclavo se someterá como mi propiedad o arderá vivo en esa jaula!

Afuera, Tony levantó su placa frontal.

—¡Thor! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya! ¡Ahora!

Los artesanos se apartaron corriendo de la entrada. Habían estado debilitando puntos clave de los gigantescos portones. Thor levantó el martillo, un relámpago recorrió su brazo y se arqueó en dirección al suelo. Lo estrelló contra él, canalizando la fuerza de su relámpago en las cerraduras metálicas, los pernos y los barrotes que los sujetaban. Transcurrió un segundo interminable, el aire olía a ozono y a madera quemada. La debilitada estructura se destrozó, fragmentos de madera y metal volaron por los aires.

Tony agarró a Thor por la cintura y despegó. El dron ya había mapeado la ruta de acceso y Tony podría sortear los recodos más rápido que Thor. Pasaron como una ráfaga de luz delante de unos pocos sorprendidos mercenarios en el primer patio. Los artesanos se encargarían de ellos. Tony los conducía a un ritmo peligroso, demasiado rápido para los estrechos pasillos. Thor destrozó las paredes cuando se vieron demasiado arrinconados, manteniéndolos en curso y conservando la velocidad.

Salieron a un espacio descubierto en el interior de la fragua, el viento de su salvaje viaje soplando a su alrededor. La diabólica máquina de Otr había florecido como una flor siniestra. La carcasa estaba rota revelando un conjunto de cristales protuberantes. Brillaban y parpadeaban débilmente, dispuestos en el metal como huevos de insectos esperando eclosionar. Un gemido agudo provino de la máquina, casi imperceptible. Debajo, Loki se arrodillaba agachado en la jaula.

Tony arrojó a Thor en dirección a Otr y aterrizó junto a la jaula. Los barrotes daban vueltas lentamente iluminados con una tenue luz, como nubes moviéndose alrededor del sol. La luz estaba derramándose en la jaula, de una manera intensa y errática. Loki trató de apartarse, pero provenía de todos lados. No tenía a dónde ir. La luz ascendía por sus pies y rodillas, hundiéndose, creciendo más y más intensa, apilándose en él como las olas en la playa. Loki estaba temblando violentamente, ojos cerrados con fuerza, labios moviéndose en alguna expresión silenciosa. Para su horror, Tony vio que las puntas del cabello del dios empezaban a humear y a rizarse, como si estuviera demasiado cerca del fuego. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados.

Tony recuperó la voz.

—¡LOKI! —gritó, pero su voz sonó muy, muy lejana, incluso para sus propios oídos. Sus ojos ardían y lagrimeaban, no podía enfocarlo. Loki estaba desapareciendo bajo la luz, su forma difuminándose, ardiendo incluso mientras Tony lo observaba y le gritaba.

Tony le disparó a la cerradura de la jaula una y otra vez. Las ráfagas del repulsor se hundieron en la luz circundante y desaparecieron, sin surgir efecto. Thor lo agarró, gritándole al oído, pero Tony no pudo escucharle. El viento los atravesó, agrupándose en la jaula, caliente con magia y sombras. Thor estaba gritando, repitiendo algo una y otra vez, sacudiendo a Tony como si fuese un trapo. Tony empujó a Thor, apartándolo, sabía qué tenía que hacer.

La jaula era como un horno. Tony se obligó a acercarse tanto como pudo. Puso al límite el amplificador del traje y gritó desesperadamente:

—¡Loki! ¡Canalízalo hacia los cristales! —Los señaló, incluso aunque sabía que Loki no podía verlo—. ¡Loki! Loki! ¡Canalízalo hacia los cristales! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —La bruma sobre la jaula brillaba y se retorcía, el calor golpeteaba contra la armadura. Loki estaba atrapado en el centro de aquel infierno, indefenso.

Necesitaba acercarse. Agarró un barrote de la jaula y se tiró contra ella, encendiendo una luz roja en su HUD* mientras el calor inmediatamente comprometía su traje. La palma de su mano ardía donde se agarraba al metal. Estiró la mano a través de los barrotes, sientiendose enfermo mientras la luz circundante invadía su guantelete. Tocó el hombro de Loki, restos de seda verde cayeron, ardiendo. Loki volteó la cabeza, aterrorizados ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al observar las luces blancas de Iron Man.

Tony volvió a intentarlo:

—¡Los cristales! —gritó, señalándolos nuevamente, apenas oyendo su propia voz—. ¡Canalízalo hacia los cristales!

Por un momento desesperado, Tony pensó que Loki no le había escuchado. Después, las gemas del maldito collar brillaron en un blanco incandescente, cegador, desterrando las sombras.

Tony cayó hacia atrás, calor dominando los sistemas de enfriamiento del traje. No podía ver a Loki, solo luz cegadora y sombras retorciéndose, el poder de Yggdrasil extraído de alguna forma por aquella impía máquina. Comenzó a fluir hacia el conjunto de cristales.

El calor disminuyó rápidamente, los cristales resplandecieron cada vez más con el paso de los segundos. Thor y Tony estaban parados lado a lado, protegiendo sus ojos de la cegadora luz blanca. Tony observó por encima de su hombro y vio a Otr en el suelo con el Mjolnir sobre su espalda, inmóvil.

La luz se desvaneció abruptamente. Loki estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, respirando con dificultad, jadeando gemidos de dolor con cada inhalación. La jaula era una forma derretida, retorcida y destruida, encorvada en el suelo a su alrededor. Las gemas en el collar aún eran terriblemente blancas y brillantes. Tony y Thor corrieron hacia Loki. Su cabello estaba quemado, su camisa de seda era harapos humeantes, sus botas y sus pantalones de cuero estaban desgastados y ennegrecidos. Le ayudaron a sentarse. Las esposas en sus muñecas habían desaparecido, derretidas, dejando horrible carne oscurecida donde habían estado. Loki estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Se tambaleó hacia Tony y Thor, manos agarrándolos con fuerza.

—¡Viniste! —jadeó—. ¡Viniste!

Thor y Tony lo envolvieron en un abrazo de oso, sosteniéndolo fuertemente entre ellos. Tony se quitó el casco y los guanteletes, haciendo una mueca por su mano quemada. Thor envolvió sus brazos en su hermano desde atrás, Tony envolvió sus brazos al rededor del dios por el frente. Sus brazos se enredaron, firmes, fuertes y seguros. Habían recuperado a Loki, y no planeaban soltarle.

* * *

N/T.

 **Seidr:** es magia o poder extraído de Yggdrasil.

 **HUD:** siglas de Head-Up Display, es decir, la visualización frontal del traje. ** _  
_**

Algo más, sé que muchas cosas no van a quedar claras (los cristales, por ejemplo), pero eso se aclarará más adelante en el fic.


	30. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **30\. Hogar**

Tuvieron que llevar a Loki de regreso al lugar de aterrizaje del Bifrost. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero se habría derrumbado nuevamente en el suelo de no ser por Thor y Tony que le sostuvieron. Thor ignoró sus protestas y lo levantó, estilo nupcial. Estuvo inconsciente en sus brazos antes de que salieran de la fragua. Hilde y los Einherjar se quedaron escoltando a Otr, a sus secuaces y a los mercenarios restantes de camino a las mazmorras.

Tony cogió las dagas de Loki de una mesa de trabajo mientras salía. La sangre tras su desesperada defensa se había secado en las hojas. Las limpiaría y afilaría antes de que Loki despertara.

Thor rompió la caja de metal anclada en el lugar de aterrizaje del Bifrost, y Sindri revisó cuidadosamente la plataforma antes de dejarles usarla. Le entregó a Tony un dispositivo del tamaño de un puño que les permitiría comunicarse, y los invitó a regresar para el juicio de Otr.

El trío aterrizó en el pórtico de la torre. Sin hablar, llevaron a Loki al dormitorio principal. Le quitaron los restos quemados de su ropa y lo acostaron en la cama. Tony corrió a la enfermería por montones de suministros médicos mientras Thor limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas de su hermano. Al limpiar el hollín y remover las ropas calcinadas, vieron que sus pies y rodillas estaban en carne viva, quemados por la energía de la máquina. Había quemaduras mágicas al azar en todo el resto de su cuerpo, sombras abrasadas en su piel. Las ampollas alrededor de sus muñecas por las esposas fundidas eran feas pero ya estaban sanando, al igual que los cortes y moretones de la emboscada. Tony tocó con sus dedos un moretón en forma de bota en la parte superior de su espalda. Cualquiera que fuera el castigo que Otr iba a recibir, no sería suficiente.

Thor ayudó a Tony a cubrir las heridas de Loki, después le vistieron con un suave pijama de algodón, y tendieron una manta sobre él.

Intercambiaron miradas. No necesitaron hablar. Habían luchado lado a lado y liberado a Loki de su raptor. Tony siempre había sabido que a Thor le importaba muchísimo su hermano, pero ahora Thor sabía que a Tony también. No entrabas en un infierno por alguien que no te importaba.

Se estrecharon las manos.

—Iré a traer una piedra curativa —dijo Thor—. Tomará un tiempo prepararla. También debo llevar a los Einherjar de vuelta a Asgard, y apartar la mirada de Heimdall de este lugar, si eso todavía es posible. Intentaré regresar en un día, pero no te preocupes si me tardo más. —Tony sabía que el nivel de confianza que había mostrado era demasiado alto para que Thor dejara a su herido e inconsciente hermano bajo su cuidado.

Después de que Thor se marchó, Tony vagó por el penthouse. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero sin la presencia del dios parecía vacío. De alguna manera, tras solo unas cuantas semanas, Tony se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su alrededor. Al listo, divertido y hermoso Loki. Regresó al dormitorio. Loki aún seguía inconsciente, pero su respiración era fuerte y constante.

El libro por el que Tony había intercambiado su armadura todavía estaba donde lo había tirado en la mesa de café. Las notas del creador de los collares de esclavitud. Tony necesitaba saber más sobre ellos si iba a liberar a Loki. Ni siquiera se cuestionó que _iba_ a liberar a Loki. Era un hecho. Loki no iba a pasar su vida como un esclavo, incluso si, en su egoísta corazón, Tony sabía que esa era probablemente la única forma en que podría tenerlo a su lado.

Arrastró una silla reclinable hasta el dormitorio y se sentó. Abrió una pantalla holográfica para que J.A.R.V.I.S. escaneara y visualizara las páginas. Comenzarían analizando el texto y las imágenes en cada página. Comparando las lenguas antiguas y modernas conocidas, así como las pistas intertextuales que indicaban algo respecto a su propósito. No era su área de experticia, pero trabajó en ello hasta que su rugiente estómago le recordó comer.

Loki no se había movido. Tony se hizo un batido y calentó un poco de caldo para el dios. Se sentó en la cama y le dio de comer pequeños sorbos con una cuchara. Era complicado, pero se comió la mitad de la taza y Tony juraba que se veía un poco mejor.

Tony se duchó y se cambió. Era tarde. Bostezó, agarró una manta y se acomodó en la silla junto a la cama de Loki. Tenía la intención de comenzar a trabajar en el libro de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera incluso cogerlo, el cansancio lo superó y cerró los ojos. Solo por un minuto. Descansaría solo por un minuto.

En algún momento de la noche, Tony despertó apiñado e incómodo en la silla. Revisó a Loki, que estaba durmiendo de forma más natural, se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en el suelo, acurrucándose en su manta.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente para ver a Loki mirándolo desde la cama.

—Parece que has invertido nuestras posiciones, amo —dijo Loki, voz áspera.

Tony sonrió, encantado de ver a Loki despierto y moviéndose.

—Mmm, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Un pequeño cambio de roles? —le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Loki pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo y después empezó a reír, pero inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento.

—Me duele todo —dijo, recostándose de nuevo.

Tony se puso de pie.

—¡Sí, apuesto a que sí, joder! Ten, bebe esto. — Tomó un largo trago de una botella de agua, después se la entregó a Loki.

—Estoy bastante bien, amo, no tienes que cuidarme. —Loki intentó salirse de la cama pero Tony levantó las manos en un gesto para detenerlo.

—No, no, no. ¡No tan rápido! Thor fue a buscarte una piedra curativa, ¿puedes quedarte en la cama hasta que regrese?

—¡A Thor podría tomarle días conseguir una piedra curativa! Los curanderos las activan cuando es necesario, y no las dejan por ahí para que cualquiera las tome.

Tony lo miró, brazos cruzados. Loki se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Está bien, me quedaré en cama. La mayor parte del tiempo, amo.

Tony se sentó en la cama.

—Entonces, supongo que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar. Primero que todo— Otr está en las mazmorras, y estamos invitados a su juicio, así que pon eso en tu agenda.

—¿Sigue vivo? —Loki palideció, agarrando la manta y acercándola hasta su pecho, como si fuera a protegerlo.

—Sí, está vivo. Thor le dio una paliza, y estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado aplastarlo como a un insecto, pero necesitábamos sacarte de esa jaula. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el castigo en Nidavellir por secuestro y tortura?

—Es mucho más severo que el castigo por robar y dañar la propiedad de otra persona. Y eso es todo por lo que Otr es culpable.

Tony miró a Loki de hito en hito.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Te secuestró!

—Soy tu propiedad, amo. —Loki no levantó la vista, pasando sus manos sobre la suave manta—. No secuestras una propiedad, la robas.

—¡Eso es no es cierto!

Loki se encogió de hombros. Señaló el collar; blanco, brillante y todavía cerrado firmemente alrededor de su cuello.

—Eso no es lo que dice la ley.

Tony deambuló de un lado a otro por la habitación, furioso.

—Muy bien, entonces, esa ley es una mierda, y eso me lleva a la segunda cosa de la que debemos hablar. Este libro. —Tony levantó el librillo—. ¿Puedes leerlo?

Loki lo hojeó, luego asintió.

—Sí, amo. Estoy familiarizado con el idioma. Es uno arcaico, pero no es demasiado difícil de transcribir.

—Bien. Cuando te sientas mejor, trabajaremos en eso y descubriremos cómo sacarte esa maldita cosa.

Loki puso el libro cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—¿Me liberarás? —preguntó, como si no se atreviera a esperar que la respuesta pudiera ser sí.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Tony desechó la parte de él que no quería que Loki se fuera. Cuando fuera libre, sabía que Loki se marcharía. Desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra, tan lejos de su antiguo  
«dueño» como le fuera posible. Tony le había maltratado, accidentalmente le había dejado morir de hambre, lo había usado, había disfrutado de sus _servicios_ coaccionados, había... bueno... había hecho muchas cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso. Loki no tenía razón para quedarse a su lado en cuanto fuera libre y pudiera marcharse.

Loki miró a Tony, rostro expuesto y vulnerable.

—Amo, te lo ruego, no me prometas nada que no puedas cumplir. Si este es mi destino, ser tuyo, entonces lo acepto. No me resistiré.

Tony tomó la mano de Loki.

—Oye. Puede que no sea el mejor tipo de por aquí, pero creo que, si está en mi poder cambiar eso, sería mejor que manteniéndote como un esclavo.

Loki le apretó la mano, asintiendo. Sus ojos ya estaban revoloteando para cerrarse, exhausto por su breve conversación. Tony le ayudó a recostarse y lo observó quedarse dormido. Apartó el cabello del rostro del dios, se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Estaba en problemas. Estaba metido hasta el cuello, y no podía ver ninguna forma de salir de esto. Esto terminaría con Loki dejándolo, no existía otra manera. Necesitaba empezar a prepararse para eso, y no hundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Empezaría ahora mismo con eso. Mañana. Aunque era demasiado pronto.

* * *

Esto será todo por ahora. Como siempre: dudas o sugerencias respecto a la traducción, bien recibidas serán.

Cuídense mucho, ojalá que hayan disfrutado esta actualización y espero leernos en un par de días.

¡Saludos!


	31. Cuarto de baño

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Hola, siento la tardanza... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **31\. Cuarto de baño**

Loki durmió durante unas cuantas horas, Tony se sentó junto a él y terminó de escanear cada página del libro en los sistemas de J.A.R.V.I.S. Si ocasionalmente se distraía y pasaba unos cuantos minutos contemplando la respiración de Loki, bueno, nadie estaba allí para verlo.

La siguiente vez que Tony miró a Loki, el dios estaba despierto. Estaba observando a Tony, mirada pensativa.

—Oye —dijo Tony—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Loki asintió.

—Sí, amo, estoy bastante bien. ¿Puedo levantarme?

Tony entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo sigues de tu dolor?

—Es... soportable, amo.

—Hmmmm. —Tony golpeó suavemente el colchón con los dedos de su pie, notando a Loki estremecerse al hacerlo—. Sí, creo que eso es mentira. Necesitas descansar hasta que Thor regrese con la piedra curativa. Puedes usar el baño, después regresar a la cama. Te compré unas muletas.

Loki aceptó la decisión de Tony sin quejarse, y cojeó hasta baño. Tony estaba medio esperándolo, cuando unos minutos más tarde escuchó el agua corriendo, después un estruendo desde el baño principal. Entró presuroso. Loki estaba desparramado en el suelo embaldosado, manos sobre su rostro. Tony cerró el grifo de la bañera y se acostó junto a Loki sobre los azulejos.

—Oye. No te exijas demasiado. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día. Eres fuerte y valiente, pero aún tienes límites.

Loki asintió, frotándose su húmedo rostro.

—Sí, amo —dijo tristemente—. Me disculpo por alarmarte. Debí haberme quedado en la cama como ordenaste.

—No, te entiendo. Cuando regresé de Afganistán... es una larga historia, pero fui traicionado, secuestrado y torturado... Hice lo mismo que tú. Me negué a recibir ayuda, me negué a mostrar debilidad. Eso hizo que las cosas fueran más difíciles de lo que debieron ser.

Loki lo miró.

—¿Tú... fuiste secuestrado?

—Sí... fue horrible, durante meses me mantuvieron encerrado en una cueva y me torturaron, amenazaron a mi amigo, me obligaron a construir armas. No terminó bien para ellos. El punto es que, cuando regresé, fue difícil para mí dejar que la gente me ayudara. Pero lo necesitaba, igual que tú.

Loki suspiró.

—Sí, amo. Regresaré a la cama. No tienes que preocuparte.

Tony se sentó.

—¿Quieres un baño?

—Había pensado tomar un baño, pero no importa, esperaré a que Thor regrese. No quiero ser ningún problema para ti.

—No lo eres, bueno, ya tienes el agua aquí, así que te ayudaré. —Tony se incorporó un poco y ayudó a Loki a sentarse.

—No necesitas molestarte, amo —dijo Loki, pero Tony advirtió la mirada anhelante que le dio al agua caliente.

—No es ninguna molestia. A menos que... ¿el vínculo te está dando problemas?

Loki pensó en ello.

—Está... inseguro... sobre permitirme acostarme en la cama. No es un comportamiento normal, pero lo ordenaste, así que en este momento no me está causando problemas. —El resplandor del collar todavía era blanco, se había atenuado un poco tras el brillo del rescate, pero aún era fuerte y estable.

—Está bien, bueno, si te ayuda, me gustaría verte bañar. Quiero decir, sabes que me gusta mirarte, ¿cierto? Supongo que eso ya no es ningún secreto. No es como si ya no te hubiera dicho un montón de cosas después de que Thor me drogara. Y luego otra vez cuando tú te embriagaste, pero tal vez no recuerdas eso...

—Y cambiaste tu única armadura, que tú mismo construiste, por un libro que puede darte información para liberarme. Y después arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme —dijo Loki, mirada firme e ilegible.

—Sí... eso. —Tony maldijo internamente. Estaba sonrojándose, en serio, estaba sonrojándose. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de tener una conversación sobre lo que sentía en el piso de su baño, con alguien que era técnicamente su esclavo y que posiblemente no podía sentir lo mismo por él? Aparentemente sí. Respiró profundamente—. Así que supongo que ya sabes que... me importas. Pero no te preocupes, ¡no haré que las cosas sean incómodas! Quiero decir, no más incómodas de lo que ya son. No espero que te sientas de alguna forma por esto. Creo que es mejor que regreses a tu habitación, y sin importar lo mucho que me encantaría verte bañar, en realidad es una terrible idea, así que olvídalo.

Loki se secó el rostro, ojos sospechosamente húmedos. Apoyó la espalda contra la bañera.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, amo? —preguntó.

Tony se echó hacia atrás y se recostó contra los gabinetes opuestos, un reflejo exacto de la postura de Loki. Pensó antes de hablar.

—La cosa es, Loki, que debido a esto. —Señaló el collar—. Y porque sé que eres un tipo inteligente y sabes que tu posición aquí depende mucho de mi simpatía, sé que no hay manera de que en este momento me digas algo más que no sea lo que quiero escuchar. No eres estúpido, y sé que no confías tanto en mí. Así que seguro, puedes darme tu opinión, pero no debí haberte puesto en esta posición, y no voy a hacerte fingir que te importo. —Puso la cabeza entre sus manos, esperando a que Loki hablara. Esto no podría haber salido peor, ¿por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

Loki guardó silencio por un minuto.

—Tienes razón, amo —dijo finalmente—. Soy tu esclavo y no sería tan tonto como para arriesgar tu simpatía al decepcionarte o rechazarte. Y sé que no puedes creerme, si te dijera que correspondo tu afecto. Pero déjame decirte esto. Durante años, he tenido miedo continuamente, casi desde el momento en que Odín me arrastró a la subasta. He temido por mi futuro, le he temido a mi dueño, he temido cometer un error, he temido estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Le he temido al castigo. He temido dormir y he temido despertar. —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante—. Pero no te tengo miedo. Cuando se me ha permitido dormir en tu cama, me siento seguro. Y te pido por favor que no me quites eso. No... me ofreceré... si no lo deseas. Pero por favor, déjame dormir en tu cama.

Tony pensó en ello. Sabía que había puesto a Loki en una posición imposible e injusta. Tal vez Loki le estaba pidiendo dormir con él para asegurar su posición, ya que sabía que a Tony le gustaba eso. O tal vez estaba siendo honesto. Aunque solo dormir juntos estaría bien, ¿cierto? Tony solo era humano, le gustaba la comodidad de dormir con otra persona tanto como a cualquiera. Sabiendo en su corazón que debía ser más fuerte al respecto, Tony asintió.

—Está bien Loki. Si puedes resistirte a todo esto. —Se señaló, sonriendo tristemente—. Puedes quedarte. Pero nada de cosas raras, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki pareció aliviado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, amo —respondió.

Se quedaron sentados en el suelo por unos momentos. Tony se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Loki simplemente quería bañarse y había ido y había convertido todo eso en un gran problema. Estaba siendo ridículo. Estaba haciendo que las cosas fueran incómodas, justo como había prometido que no lo haría.

—Te ayudaré a entrar en la bañera —decidió Tony.

Le tocó hacer unas cuantas maniobras, ya que Loki era más alto y más pesado que él, pero logró meterlo en el agua tibia sin hacer comentarios inapropiados o mirar demasiado evidentemente la piel desnuda de Loki. Aunque para ser honesto, las vendas, los moretones y las quemaduras pusieron cierto freno a las cosas de todos modos.

El suspiro de placer de Loki cuando se hundió en el agua valió la pena. La piel de Tony se estremeció al pensar que había hecho que Loki hiciera ese sonido. Apartó ese pensamiento. Nada de eso iba a pasar entre Loki y él, necesitaba entenderlo.

Dejó al dios en el baño y volvió al libro. Tenía trabajo que hacer.


	32. Libro

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **32\. Libro**

Trabajaron en el libro el resto de la tarde. Loki transcribió y Tony ayudó a J.A.R.V.I.S. a cotejar, categorizar y analizar la información. Las notas no estaban bien organizadas. El autor había agregado apuntes, preguntas, pensamientos e ilustraciones aparentemente al azar. Llevaban alrededor de veinte páginas cuando Tony pidió un descanso para comer. Hasta ahora tenían un montón de instrucciones técnicas sobre tipos de gemas, su tamaño y sus proveedores. Un gran párrafo parecía advertirles abstenerse de comprar gemas a los Vanir. En otras palabras, tenían un montón de nada.

Estaban en el dormitorio comiendo arroz frito tailandés de cena cuando repentinamente Tony se atragantó con un bocado, incapaz de creer que había sido tan estúpido.

—Puedes usar magia —jadeó, cuando dejó de toser.

Loki lo miró fijamente. Dejó el tenedor en el tazón balanceándose sobre sus rodillas, y torciendo la mano con gran práctica hizo un gesto.

—No puedo —dijo, confundido.

—Ayer, con los cristales, ¿qué fue eso? —insistió Tony. Esa había sido alguna mierda mágica, o no se llamaba Tony Stark.

Loki guardó silencio por un minuto, ceño fruncido.

—Canalicé el poder de Yggdrasil en los cristales —dijo, aunque esto no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Sí, entiendo, bueno, yo no podría hacer eso. ¡Y supongo que Otr tampoco! Te necesitaban para hacerlo. ¿Fue o no fue magia?

Loki se detuvo, pensamientos formándose en su mente mientras hablaba.

—Canalizar es una forma de manipulación de Seidr. Dirigí el flujo, no convoqué el poder. Aquellos que pueden manipular energía mágica no pueden convocarla por sí mismos. La invocación es una habilidad natural, pero la manipulación se aprende. —Los pensamientos de Loki estaban divagando y Tony aguardó mientras seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos, comida olvidada en su regazo.

—Thor puede invocar fácilmente energía mágica. Tiene una poderosa habilidad natural, pero nunca le importó aprender a manipularla más allá de las tormentas que tanto ama. Yo puedo... una vez pude invocar poder puro de Yggdrasil casi tan bien como Thor, y conozco muchos métodos para manipularlo. Existen más pocos que pueden invocar energía que aquellos que pueden usarla. No conozco a ninguno entre los Nidavellir que pueda invocar, y unos pocos que pueden manipular. —Loki le estaba dando vueltas a algo, y Tony hizo un gesto para animarlo a continuar.

—¡Otr debió haber construido esa máquina para invocar Seidr puro de Yggdrasil! ¡Es por eso que me necesitaba! Podía invocar la energía pero no podía canalizarla en los cristales. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué podría hacer con cristales cargados de energía si ni siquiera podía canalizarla?

Tony apuró las cosas:

—Bueno, no importa lo que quisiera, cuando te dije que lo hicieras, pudiste canalizar la energía. ¡El vínculo está reprimiendo tu magia, pero sigue dentro de ti!

Loki se agarró las rodillas con ambas manos, respirando rápido.

—Amo, podrías... podrías...

Tony lo interrumpió:

—¡Haz algo de magia! —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si tuviera una «varita mágica».

Loki repitió el gesto. Nada sucedió por un momento, y luego la luz brillante en el collar empezó a atenuarse. El dios apretó el collar con fuerza, alarmado.

—¡Olvídalo! —dijo Tony apresuradamente—. ¡Cancélalo! —La luz se estabilizó y Loki dejó caer sus manos de nuevo en su regazo. Tony maldijo entre dientes. No necesitaba decirle a Loki lo jodido que era tener al vínculo castigándolo por no obedecer órdenes que el mismo vínculo le impedía obedecer. Loki sin duda ya lo sabía.

Loki tomó una profunda respiración.

—¿Quizá algo más específico? —preguntó tentativamente.

—¿Qué tal crear una ilusión mágica?

La reacción fue la misma. Loki intentó obedecer y el collar se atenuó. Tony también canceló esa orden rápidamente. El dios y él intercambiaron miradas. Loki le dio una tenue sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, amo. Si invalidas la orden rápidamente, el vínculo no me hace daño.

Tony frunció el ceño,

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo.

Loki asintió.

—Sí, amo. Está bien. Tú no... Antes... mi antiguo amo disfrutaba dándome órdenes que no podía obedecer. Quería saber si podía romper el vínculo si me daba suficientes... incentivos.

Tony dejó escapar un gruñido. Loki bajó la mirada, sonrojado.

—Nunca pude. Sin importar cuánto tiempo dejara continuar el castigo.

Tony extendió su mano y apretó la de Loki. No podía pensar en nada que decir o hacer que no fuera un gesto trivial.

—Si quieres, podemos intentarlo mañana nuevamente —le propuso.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Una vez más? —dijo, claramente ansioso por tener alguna de sus viejas habilidades de regreso.

—Está bien, qué tal si... ¿creas una ilusión mágica de ti mismo, sentado a tu lado en la cama?

Loki hizo el gesto, y hubo dos de él.

Tony prácticamente gritó de emoción, Loki parecía estupefacto.

—Yo... ¡no sabía! ¡No sabía! —tartamudeó, mirando a Tony y a la ilusión.

—Sí, ¡no tengo dudas de que si esos cabrones lo sabían no iban a decírtelo! Muy bien, esto va a sonar un poco descabellado, pero vamos a intentarlo. Usa tu magia para quitarte el collar.

La ilusión se desvaneció, y Loki frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Tony se sentó junto a la cama, temblando de anticipación. ¿De verdad sería tan fácil?

No lo fue.

Loki lo intentó durante casi una hora, murmurando y haciendo diferentes gestos con las manos.

Levantó la mano en una señal cuando el collar comenzó a oscurecerse, pidiéndole a Tony que le permitiera intentarlo. Su rostro palideció y su frente estaba sudorosa cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cancela esa orden —espetó Tony. La luz blanca casi había desaparecido, como una vela consumida casi hasta sus cimientos.

Loki se recostó sobre las almohadas.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo—, el vínculo está entre mi magia y yo, y no me deja neutralizarlo.

—Está bien, bueno, creo que esa fue una posibilidad muy remota. Podemos seguir intentándolo. ¡Pero tienes tu magia de regreso!

Loki le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Si quieres que la tenga, amo. Y parece que solo son las habilidades que específicamente me permites usar.

—Bueno, podemos trabajar con eso, ¿no? Es más de lo que sabías que tenías esta mañana. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Loki observó sus manos, repasando una serie de gestos familiares que no funcionaron. Miró a Tony. Tenía el tazón de arroz ahora frío precariamente equilibrado en su vendada mano mientras comía con su mano sana. Había estado cuidando su mano quemada, sosteniéndola con cuidado a su lado en lugar de hacer sus ademanes habituales.

—¿Me permitirías curar tu mano? —le preguntó Loki, voz suave, como si esperara que aquello le fuera negado.

Tony recordó a Hilde diciendo que Loki era experto en artes curativas. No dudó en desenvolver el vendaje de su mano, revelando la viva quemadura roja en su palma, extendiéndose desde sus dedos y hasta su muñeca. Años atrás, había alcanzado el límite en cuanto a lo que los analgésicos podían hacer por él. Ahora, tendía a ignorar el dolor y fingir que no estaba allí. No era una técnica muy efectiva, y su mano le dolía.

Se movió de la silla para sentarse en la cama junto a Loki, y le tendió la mano. Loki tomó su mano en las suyas, cuidadosamente, inclinándola suavemente hacia la luz para examinar la quemadura.

—Loki, por favor usa tu magia para curar mi mano —susurró Tony, cautivado por la intensa concentración de Loki, las yemas de sus dedos rozando su mano, un rizo de su cabello escapando de detrás de su oreja. La luz verde salió de los dedos del dios y se envolvió alrededor de la mano de Tony. Al principio no sintió nada. Momentos más tarde, un ligero escalofrío, después una sensación como si le estuvieran _sacando algo_ y el dolor desapareció. La piel de Tony se alisó y se curó mientras observaba, asombrado. Pasaron unos segundos y la luz verde se desvaneció.

Loki sostuvo la mano de Tony entre las suyas y levantó la vista, ojos verdes abiertos y confiados, observando fijamente los ojos dorados-marrones de Tony que ya estaban contemplándolo. Tony jaló simbólicamente su mano, pero Loki no la soltó. En su lugar, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave y reverente beso en la palma.

—Gracias, amo —dijo, labios contra la palma de Tony.

Tony se tragó un gemido mientras Loki besaba nuevamente su mano. Se sentía bien, ¿de acuerdo? Solo era humano. Era una sensación maravillosa, y la imagen era estupenda. Loki podía hacer ver _bien_ una acogedora pijama de algodón. Tony apartó su mano antes de avergonzarse. O avergonzarse más, viendo que vestía pantalones de chándal que no ocultaban nada a la vista.

Loki miró el regazo de Tony y trató de no parecer complacido consigo mismo. Tony resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que no ibas a ofrecerte, si te permitía quedarte aquí conmigo.

Loki abrió los ojos con burlona inocencia.

—Amo, simplemente quería expresar mi gratitud...

Tony agitó los brazos hacia él.

—Sí, sí, sí. Tienes suerte de ser tan jodidamente adorable, pequeño diablillo. Ahora voy a _expresarle mi gratitud_ a tu hermosa persona jalándomela en la ducha como un adolescente cachondo. —Se levantó, Loki claramente era consciente del efecto que tenía en el Pequeño Tony, entonces ¿para qué molestarse en ocultarlo?—. Oh, oye, ¡al menos ahora puedo usar las dos manos!

Loki se rio, su rostro se iluminó, ojos arrugados y resplandecientes. Tony hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el dios y retrocedió hasta el baño principal. Mientras salía, Loki llamó su atención, toda frivolidad había desapareció de su rostro.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Tony asintió, viendo la franca emoción detrás de la coqueta actuación de Loki.

—De nada —le contestó.


	33. Una chispa olvidada, baja y caliente

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **33\. Una chispa olvidada, baja y caliente**

Loki se despertó. Despertarse lentamente era un lujo al que no estaba acostumbrado, y lo disfrutó al máximo. No habría ninguna bota en sus costillas, ni órdenes vociferadas bruscamente, ni ataques de pánico al analizar su situación —¿Dónde estaba, con quién, con cuántos? Esto era dicha, calidez, una cama suave, sábanas mullidas, el persistente olor a coco en las almohadas. Lo mejor de todo, un brazo fuerte envuelto alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo fuerte contra la seguridad de su amo, Anthony Stark.

Se quedó quieto, el suave aliento de Anthony contra su cuello mientras dormía. Se habían quedado hasta tarde anoche, experimentando con su magia. Anthony le había ayudado a bajar al laboratorio y puso a operar sus escáneres mientras Loki curaba todas sus heridas. Habían tratado de expandir las habilidades del dios, pero descubrieron que solo podía seguir órdenes específicas. «Cúrate tú mismo» era demasiado general, pero: «cura las quemaduras en tu muñeca derecha» era aceptable para el vínculo. Además solo se le podía dar una orden a la vez. Era frustrante estar tan limitado, pero también era vertiginoso poder usar su magia, después de dos años de estar completamente privado de su poder. El pecho se le hinchó de emoción ante la confianza que su amo le había demostrado, cómo había parecido realmente interesado en maximizar sus habilidades.

Dejó volar su imaginación, moviéndose un poco para sentir todo el cuerpo de Anthony presionado contra él. La cercanía no le importaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, la ansiaba, calidez, fuerza y seguridad. En su vida anterior como príncipe de Asgard, rara vez existía la posibilidad de compartir afecto genuino. Había flirteos aquí y allá, pero ninguno de ellos había sido duradero. Solo su guardabosques había durado a través de los años, debido a su confidencialidad y su fingida ignorancia del verdadero nombre y estatus de Loki. Sonrió al recordarlo. Habían dormido así en las noches cálidas, bajo las estrellas, sobre pieles suaves. Envuelto en los brazos de su amante, mirando las estrellas y deseando ser puesto sobre su vientre y usado mientras salía el sol.

Se emocionó al recordar uno de sus trucos más útiles —la habilidad de prepararse usando su magia. Si Anthony lo deseara, podría estar limpio, húmedo y dilatado en un parpadeo. El guardabosques solía apreciar esto. Se despertaba y gruñía en el oído de Loki acomodándose, luego le posicionaba como le gustaba y disfrutaba de él. Loki adoraba esto, ser controlado voluntariamente, no tener nada que hacer más que retorcerse, gemir y correrse.

Sintió una chispa de excitación que no había sentido durante muchos años. Una brasa, ardiendo profundamente en su vientre, recordando aquello que solía ser tan fácil, tan simple. Compartir su cuerpo con otro porque lo deseaba, entregarse con confianza y afecto. Tal vez podría tener esto de nuevo, algún día.

Deslizó su mano para situarla ligeramente sobre su polla. Se mordió el labio. ¿Esto estaba permitido? Desde que el collar había sido puesto alrededor de su cuello, no había sentido ningún deseo por complacerse, ni ningún tipo de privacidad o seguridad para hacerlo. Pero ahora, cálido y seguro en la cama de Anthony, la chispa de una llama cobró vida y su polla estaba respondiendo.

Anthony se movió detrás de él, y Loki se paralizó. ¿Le reprendería por atreverse a pensar que tenía algún derecho a usar la propiedad de su amo? Apartó ese pensamiento. Anthony no pensaba en él de esa manera. No se opondría si Loki quería complacerse.

Anthony se acurrucó más cerca de Loki y le besó el hombro.

—Buenos días, Loki —dijo, voz ronca por el sueño. Loki sonrió. El Anthony soñoliento no era tan cauteloso con sus afectos como su homólogo despierto. Disfrutó de sus abrazos y sus besos mientras pudo. Apartó su mano de su entrepierna, era mejor que no le atrapara haciendo algo que no debía. Anthony advirtió el movimiento, y mientras trataba de tomar la mano de Loki, rozó la dura polla del dios.

—Oh, hola. Esto es nuevo —dijo, sin sonar molesto en lo absoluto. No extendió su mano para tocarlo, pero la situó en la cadera de Loki, cerca, pero a una distancia suficiente para su propia comodidad—. ¿Estás teniendo un sueño agradable, Loki?

Loki se retorció contra Anthony y tarareó.

—Te aseguro que estoy muy despierto, amo —dijo, tomando la mano de Anthony de su cadera y llevándola hasta su boca para besarla.

Tony gimió adormilado.

—¿Entonces estabas fantaseando? —Yemas de dedos rozaron los labios del dios y un brazo se deslizó bajo sus hombros para apretarlo fuerte desde atrás. Loki se sintió valiente en la tenue luz de la habitación, aturdido ante esta sensación casi olvidada de excitación. Había prometido que no se le ofrecería a su amo, pero no había dicho nada respecto a hacer peticiones. Después de todo, era un experto en seguir la ley al pie de la letra.

Tarareó, como considerándolo, y luego dijo:

—Te lo contaré, si me tocas.

Más besos en su hombro, y pudo sentir una sonrisa contra su piel. Evidentemente no había cruzado demasiado la línea.

—Negociando, ¿eh? ¿Una historia por una paja? Estás muy animado esta mañana, Lo-Lo. Haciendo tratos, teniendo pensamientos ardientes, moviendo tu trasero en mi regazo. Acepto. —Mientras hablaba, Tony deslizó su mano hacia abajo y tomó a Loki por encima del suave material de sus pantalones de dormir. Loki respondió, retorciéndose y jadeando ante la sensación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había tocado de esta manera, sin apretarlo, sin crueldad, sino suave y amablemente.

—Empieza a hablar —susurró Anthony, mordisqueando su oreja—, o dejo de tocarte.

Todo lo que Loki quería era que el toque continuara. Suave pero firme, acariciando toda su longitud. Loki movió sus caderas para encontrarse con aquella mano, aumentando la sensación en su carne sensible. Se aferró al brazo que Anthony tenía alrededor de sus hombros con ambas manos, permitiendo que el mortal se ocupara libremente de su polla.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó, sin aliento—, en lo fácil que sería que me ordenaras prepararme para ti, con magia.

—Oh, eso es interesante —respondió Anthony inmediatamente, frotando con firmeza la longitud de Loki, ya sin bromear, ocupándose de él en serio—. Suena como el sucio uso de un gran arte, justo como me gusta. Dime más.

Loki ya estaba jadeando. No duraría mucho, la sensación era demasiado intensa, el sentimiento demasiado abrumador para prolongarlo. Tenía suerte de que su amo estuviera complaciéndolo, considerar el placer de un esclavo incluso era algo inaudito para los Nidavellir. De nuevo, Loki apartó estos pensamientos indeseados de su mente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la mano de Anthony frotando su excitación, brazo envuelto fuertemente a su alrededor, aliento cálido en su nuca.

Anthony apretó el brazo que tenía debajo de los hombros de Loki, agarrando las muñecas del dios con la mano y llevando sus brazos contra su pecho. Loki gimió, tensando sus brazos para sentir únicamente el control de Anthony.

—Sigue hablando —dijo Anthony, dándole otro mordisco en el hombro.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí! Si lo deseas, amo, puedo estar listo para ti, a tus órdenes, como quieras. Si me quieres... ahhhh... ¡puedes tenerme inmediatamente!

La dura polla de Anthony se apretó contra el culo de Loki. La evidencia de su placer solo aumentó la excitación del dios.

—¿Así es como te gusta, Príncipe Bonito? —le preguntó—. ¿Eso te excita? ¿Te gusta ser bueno y hacer lo que te ordenan?

La mano de Anthony se deslizó dentro de los pantalones de Loki, fría y firme sobre su dura polla. Su placer incrementando, Loki movió sus caderas, calor fluyendo a través de él. Sus dedos de los pies se retorcieron y sus puños se apretaron contra su pecho.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más por favor! ¡Seré bueno para ti! —prometió Loki, no con miedo, sino con pasión y deseo—. ¡Haré lo que quieras!

—Sé que lo harás —gruñó Anthony en su oído, y el clímax de Loki se precipitó sobre él.

* * *

Bueno, eso será todo por ahora... Como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan bien recibida será.

¡Cuídense mucho y en unos días nos estaremos leyendo!


	34. Destino

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

Hola, siento muchisisisísimo la tardanza... Para compensarlo, he aquí los seis capítulos restantes, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **34\. Destino**

 _«El esclavo podrá ser liberado de su sumisión solo cuando...»_

Tony repasó la frase mentalmente. Ese « _solo cuando»_ seguía atormentándolo. Loki había leído la mitad de la frase y se había detenido abruptamente, abandonando el laboratorio y corriendo a su antigua habitación con el libro. Tony se sentó en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Podía ser paciente. La puerta no tenía llave, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni cuando la golpeó, ni cuando llamó al dios por su nombre. No quería entrar sin permiso cuando Loki quería estar solo, o darle alguna orden que pudiera conducir a un castigo si no le obedecía. Así que simplemente se sentó y esperó.

Para pasar el tiempo, hizo que J.A.R.V.I.S. abriera una pantalla holográfica y le mostrara las secciones traducidas de las notas. Loki y él habían tenido un gran progreso durante los últimos dos días, trabajando traduciendo durante largas jornadas y en las noches. Habían organizado las notas en secciones lógicas, ignorando detalles irrelevantes y centrándose en información clave. Algunas veces el texto traducido no tenía sentido, y tenían que descifrarlo juntos. Eran un buen equipo. Loki podía seguirle el paso, procesando fácilmente nuevos conceptos y desafiando a Tony a pensar de maneras diferentes. Las horas pasaban volando cuando trabajaban juntos.

La apasionada mañana del otro día no se había vuelto a repetir. Tony había disfrutado con los brazos abiertos de Loki retorciéndose y jadeando en su cama, pero no había dejado que el dios le complaciera a cambio. Tras su gentil negativa, Loki se había retirado a su habitación. Tony no estaba cómodo usándolo cuando el vínculo no se lo exigía. Loki se había excitado genuinamente cuando había perdido el control en sus brazos, pero Tony no podía estar seguro de que hubiera sido igual cuando le había ofrecido su boca a cambio. Tal vez incluso el propio Loki no podía estar seguro de aquello, su comportamiento estaba demasiado ligado a las expectativas del vínculo.

Tony desvió su atención de regreso a la pantalla. Pensar en Loki en su cama no le ayudaba a mantener la mente clara.

El tono tranquilo y lógico del libro era repugnante. El autor estaba plenamente convencido de su superioridad, y lo demostraba en sus escritos. Cualquier persona con la mala suerte de ser ligada como un esclavo era poco mejor que un animal al cual entrenar. El collar era un método fácil y sin complicaciones para que el dueño domara y entrenara a su propiedad sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado.

Loki había traducido las explicaciones de los diferentes «modos» del collar. Tony empezó a releerlas. _  
_

 _«En el modo Villtur, el esclavo debe llegar a comprender su situación por cuenta propia. Cualquier intento por parte del amo en educarle será respondido con resistencia, palabras duras y lágrimas amargas. El modo Villtur, a su debido tiempo, guiará al esclavo a la rectitud de sus acciones, y el amo deberá ser paciente. Puede que el esclavo intente luchar o huir. Es su naturaleza, y es por ello que es necesario que el amo garantice y permita que el esclavo experimente los resultados inevitables»._

Tony apartó la mirada, asqueado. Había dejado a Loki durante once días en modo _Villtur_ , sin poder comer ni hablar. El ser «guiado a la rectitud de sus acciones» significaba morirse de hambre hasta someterse. Quien creó el collar y escribió el libro era un maldito sociópata.

Tony observó hacia la puerta por un momento. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. El dios se había mostrado inmutable mientras leía las descripciones del vínculo, pero era experto en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando llegaron a la sección sobre la liberación del vínculo, Tony había creído que habían dado en el clavo. Loki se había asustado bastante al leer el primer párrafo y ahora estaban aquí. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para causarle aquella reacción? _  
_

 _«El esclavo podrá ser liberado de su sumisión solo cuando... ¿muera?»._ _  
_

 _«El esclavo podrá ser liberado de su sumisión solo cuando... ¿el amo muera?»._

—J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿qué está haciendo Loki? ¿Está bien? —El silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Loki está acostado en su cama, señor. Todos sus datos biométricos están dentro del rango normal.

Tony observó hacia la puerta por un poco más de tiempo, después volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla. _  
_

 _«El modo Thjalmat apenas debe mantenerse al alcance del esclavo. Si es demasiado fácil de alcanzar, el esclavo se volverá perezoso e ingrato. Siempre debe esforzarse en hacer más, en cumplir con sus deberes, de la manera más perfecta y atenta posible, para ganar su recompensa. El amo que favorezca la comodidad del esclavo no recibirá gratitud ni afecto de parte de él. Solo aquellos amos que eviten tales consentimientos ganarán el respeto que merecen»._

El modo _Thjalmat_ era el modo azul. El vínculo obligaba a Loki a realizar actos más degradantes y humillantes para ganar más tiempo con la luz azul, y se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo. Tenía que mantener al esclavo asustado y obediente. Aún no habían encontrado la parte de cómo asignar «deberes» o cómo cambiarlos.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la sección del _Logth Thram_ cuando la puerta de la habitación de Loki se abrió. El dios se sobresaltó cuando vio a Tony sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta, luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y se deslizó por la pared para sentarse frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Hey —dijo Tony, cerrando la pantalla.

—Buenas noches, amo —respondió Loki.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos momentos, dándole tiempo a Loki para que se calmara y dijera lo que quería decir.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí —comenzó Loki, con voz tranquila—. No creo que alguien más me haya tratado tan amablemente como tú lo has hecho. Yo... Yo ahora sé que mi lugar está aquí contigo. —Los ojos de Loki brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. Se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. No necesitas preocuparte más por el libro. No quiero irme. No quiero... Quiero quedarme, y ser tuyo.

Tony volvió su cabeza hacia un costado, mirando a Loki, quien apenas podía quedarse quieto. Estaba retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, mirando a todos lados excepto a Tony.

—Sí... entiendo. Bueno, obviamente eres bienvenido a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿puedes decirme qué dice el libro sobre cuándo un esclavo podrá ser liberado? Me gustaría saberlo.

Loki apartó la mirada, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Tony.

—No te culpo, amo —pronunció—, por favor, créelo. Lo sé... Yo tengo la culpa, por tentarte y manipular tus afectos. Es mi culpa.

Tony esperó.

Loki suspiró.

—El esclavo podrá ser liberado de su sumisión solo cuando el amo ya no lo quiera o le necesite. —Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

La simple declaración le dio vueltas en la cabeza. Se quedaron sentados juntos en el pasillo, Loki silenciosamente abatido, Tony contemplativo. Entendía la reacción de Loki. El vínculo no lo liberaría si su amo le quería o le necesitaba. Sin saberlo, Loki había estado tratando de complacer a Tony, vistiéndose como a él le gustaba, coqueteando con él, animándolo a desearlo. Animando a Tony a quererlo. El vínculo lo castigaba por no ser complaciente, y lo castigaba por ser demasiado complaciente. Estaba atrapado de cualquier manera. Todo sobre el vínculo era absurdo.

Thor no pudo liberarlo, porque todavía quería y necesitaba a su hermano. Tony no había podido liberarlo cuando Loki llegó por primera vez porque le había prometido a Thor que lo cuidaría. Por supuesto, necesitaba a Loki cerca para hacer eso. Y ahora... ahora Tony no podía negar que quería a Loki. Disfrutaba tenerlo cerca; era atractivo, divertido, inteligente e interesante. Y en secreto, en su cobarde corazón, Tony deseaba más de la sumisión del dios. La entrega voluntaria de su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca abierta. Todo lo que aún no había probado, pero que sabía sería suyo si únicamente susurraba que lo deseaba.

Si Loki se quedaba, sin lugar a dudas, Tony sabía dónde terminarían. Una noche estaría débil, borracho o cansado, y Loki estaría allí, en su cama, dispuesto o fingiendo estar dispuesto. Tony le daría la orden y Loki no se resistiría. Tal vez incluso estaría contento por ser más útil para su «amo». Tony sabía que sería bueno, Loki cumpliría con su deber como le había prometido. Una vez que lo hubiera hecho, no habría ninguna barrera que le impidiera hacerlo de nuevo. No existiría barrera alguna para hacer lo que quisiera. Se diría que Loki también lo quería. Estaban atrapados juntos, así que ¿por qué no divertirse? Si Loki no quisiera esto, diría algo, ¿cierto?

Tony no podía permitir que ese futuro existiera. No podía permitirse convertirse en esa clase de persona, no podía permitir que Loki sufriera ese destino. El poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe totalmente. Tony sabía que esto era cierto, ya había estado en ese camino, lo había visto en otros y lo había visto en sí mismo. Necesitaba ir por un camino diferente.

Loki seguía sentado frente a él, manos cruzadas en su regazo, mirada gacha. Sin duda preparándose para su futuro como esclavo por el resto de la vida de Tony. Era inteligente, estaría pensando en la mejor forma de comportarse, qué resultados podría esperar y cuáles querría evitar.

Esto estaba mal. Este no era el destino de Loki. Loki, conocido como el tramposo, el mentiroso, el viajero del cielo. Loki, príncipe de Asgard, hermano de Thor. No iba a pasar el resto de la vida de Tony como su esclavo de placer, tolerando el uso de su cuerpo por parte de su amo y esperando su libertad cuando su amo muriera. Ahora que Tony tenía acceso a las habilidades curativas de Loki, ¿quién sabe por cuánto tiempo podría vivir?

Tony no quería esto. Dejó que el sentimiento floreciera en su mente. Imaginó su futuro violando al hombre sentado frente a él. Imaginó a Loki llorando silenciosamente en la noche cuando su amo hubiese terminado con él. Se imaginó pretendiendo ser un héroe, mientras se convertía en un monstruo. No. No, ese no sería su destino, ni el destino de Loki. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro, absolutamente seguro, de que no quería ni necesitaba ese futuro. La certeza lo llenó, rebosándolo.

Extendió la mano y tocó el collar alrededor del cuello de Loki. El dios levantó la vista, sorprendido.

—Loki —dijo Tony quedamente—, te libero.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire. El metal bajo los dedos de Tony seguía intacto, suave, brillante y cálido por el cuerpo de Loki. Hubo un suave clic, y los eslabones del collar se abrieron bajo su mano. Como si fuese un sueño, se sentó más cerca de Loki y levantó su otra mano para quitar el metal de la garganta del dios. El tiempo se detuvo, y levantó el collar. El largo cabello de Loki se reacomodó alrededor de su rostro mientras le retiraba el dispositivo. Las manos del dios volaron hasta su cuello, sintiendo la piel desnuda, una y otra vez. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de asombro, labios separados pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Tony tiró el collar por el pasillo, el estridente ruido rompió el hechizo. Loki lo agarró con ambas manos.

—¿Cómo? Pensé que tú... ¡Me liberaste!

Tony abrió la boca para explicarle, para decirle que _sí_ lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero no como un esclavo. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, el rostro de Loki se cerró, soltó a Tony y levantó las manos. Tony sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no podía detenerlo. Loki hizo un gesto con sus manos, y un brillo dorado lo cubrió. Cuando el brillo se tornó en chispas y se desvaneció, Loki había desaparecido.


	35. Anomalías

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **35\. Anomalías**

Veinticuatro horas después, Tony no había dormido. Estaba en el laboratorio observando los sensores que rastreaban la magia de Loki. Estaba comparando sus sesiones curativas con las lecturas de J.A.R.V.I.S. de los sensores del penthouse. Loki no había regresado. Tony había gritado desesperadamente al lugar donde había desaparecido, exigiéndole y después suplicándole que regresara, pero por lo que mostraban las lecturas, no solo se había vuelto invisible, sino que se había teletransportado.

Tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Loki se había ido. Lo había liberado y se había ido. Al menos había esperado que se despidiera. Pero de estar en su lugar, ¿acaso habría hecho algo diferente? Al verse liberado inesperadamente tras dos años de esclavitud, ¿habría dudado en huir inmediatamente a algún lugar seguro? Por supuesto que no. Loki había estado subyugado a los caprichos de otro durante dos años. Disfrutaría de la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera, ir a donde quisiera, de no responder a nadie.

Deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de explicarle. El que hubiese podido liberar a Loki no significaba que no le quisiera ni le necesitara. Se maldijo por no decírselo ANTES de liberar el vínculo.

—Señor, estoy detectando anomalías energéticas en el penthouse.

Tony se espabiló de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¡Dame acceso visual! —Ya estaba corriendo hacia el elevador, después cambió de dirección hacia las escaleras al darse cuenta de que el ascensor no sería lo suficientemente rápido. Subió corriendo las escaleras e irrumpió en el penthouse. No había nadie allí.

—Señor, ahora estoy detectando anomalías en el laboratorio.

Maldiciendo, Tony corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo, le dolía el pecho. Por supuesto, cuando llegó, allí tampoco había nadie.

—¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? —preguntó.

—No se detectan más anomalías, señor.

Tony se dejó caer en el taburete. Había estado deseando que Loki regresara para hablar con él. O que al menos volviera por sus dagas, que había dejado visiblemente en el bar del penthouse. Se incorporó y corrió hacia el ascensor nuevamente. Cuando llegó al penthouse, sabía lo que vería. El bar estaba vacío. Las dagas habían desaparecido.

De inmediato, Tony se maldijo por no dejar una maldita nota con las dagas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Solo tenía que dejar una nota diciendo: _«Hey, Loki, ¿podemos hablar?»._ O incluso: _«Me gustas, ¿te gusto? Si/No»_. Ahora Loki había estado allí y había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Quizá su única oportunidad. Loki había conseguido lo que quería, y eso no incluía una conversación con su antiguo «dueño».

Regresó al laboratorio. Realizaría algunas lecturas en el collar, eso lo distraería. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había podido identificar los elementos que componían el metal. Abrió el estuche blindado donde lo tenía guardado. El collar también había desaparecido.

Se maldijo nuevamente.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿falta algo más?

—Nada más que pueda detectar, señor, pero mis sensores no se extienden a todas las áreas.

Tony se dejó caer otra vez en el taburete. Necesitaba un trago. Más que eso, necesitaba descansar. Pero pensar en ir a su cama, solo, no era algo que quisiera enfrentar. Se había acostumbrado mucho a tener un compañero de cama cálido y acogedor, y no deseaba volver a dormir solo nuevamente.

A modo de obligación, se tendió en el viejo sofá del laboratorio y se cubrió con una manta.

J.A.R.V.I.S. lo despertó alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

—Señor, estoy detectando alteraciones atmosféricas.

Tony se despertó bruscamente. Mierda. ¡Thor!

Bebió un poco de café frío y avanzó a tropezones hacia el ascensor. Mierda. ¡Le había dejado con Loki por unos días y lo había perdido! Ahora Thor estaba aquí, sin duda con una piedra curativa y esos ojos de cachorrito, y no tenía un Loki que mostrarle.

J.A.R.V.I.S., amablemente, había dejado pasar a Thor al penthouse, su rostro estaba cansado pero sonriente. No quería borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro cuando le contara lo que había sucedido.

—Tony Stark —expresó Thor—, ¡saludos!

—Loki se ha ido —espetó Tony, temeroso de que con el pasar del tiempo Thor se hiciera demasiadas expectativas por ver a su hermano.

Para su sorpresa, Thor simplemente sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. —Se acercó a Tony y lo levantó en un abrazo aplastante—. Sí. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Lo liberaste! ¡Liberaste a mi hermano!

La alegría de Thor era contagiosa, y Tony se encontró devolviéndole el abrazo. Por mucho que estuviera revolcándose en sus penas, el tiempo de Loki como esclavo había terminado, y eso era un motivo de celebración.

Thor aflojó su abrazo y retrocedió, sujetando firmemente los hombros de Tony. Su rostro estaba mojado, lágrimas frescas se derramaban de sus ojos.

—Tienes mi gratitud. Loki me dijo que lo liberaste.

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó Tony con urgencia—. Yo no... Quería hablar con él... para explicarle. Pero se fue antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Vino a verme como una ilusión. Siempre ha sido capaz de proyectar su forma a gran distancia. Me dijo que lo habías liberado y que se había marchado de este lugar.

A Tony se le hundió el corazón en el pecho. Sí, Loki definitivamente se había ido de este lugar.

—Vamos hombre, desayuna conmigo. Necesito un poco de compañía.

Thor asintió, notando los ojos cansados y la expresión abatida de Tony.

Huevos revueltos y pan tostado con mantequilla era todo lo que estaba dentro de las habilidades culinarias de Tony y a Thor le pareció bastante satisfactorio. Mientras Tony cocinaba, Thor le dijo que había estado yendo y viniendo de Asgard. Había llevado a Hilde y a los Einherjar a casa, e investigado sobre el juicio inminente de Otr. Todavía estaba en las mazmorras, acusado de violar el estandarte del _Samningur_ , de conspirar para cometer asesinato, corrupción y robo. Las acusaciones adicionales estaban pendientes hasta comprender mejor el propósito de su máquina. Sindri y sus artesanos la habían examinado y concluyeron que Otr estaba intentando usar las habilidades naturales de Loki para aprovechar y almacenar el poder de Yggdrasil, pero con qué fin no podían saberlo. Se consumiría en las mazmorras hasta su juicio. Thor se mostraba escéptico respecto a la justicia que enfrentaría, era un poderoso señor y aún tenía a su familia y su riqueza de su parte. Thor y Tony eran lo suficientemente realistas como para saber que a menudo la justicia escaseaba en tales casos.

El dios quería saber cómo Tony había logrado liberar a Loki, ya que él mismo lo había intentado y había fallado miserablemente. Mientras comían, Tony hizo que J.A.R.V.I.S. le mostrara las imágenes del pasillo. Thor se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que Tony le había quitado el collar.

—Amigo mío, creí... tal vez esto no sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿creí que te importaba Loki?

Tony asintió tristemente.

—Sí. Ojalá se hubiera quedado para que pudiera explicárselo. Supongo que engañé al vínculo para poder liberarlo. En cuanto supe la condición no fue tan difícil. No lo quiero ni lo necesito como un esclavo. Pero... desearía que se hubiera quedado.

Thor apretó su hombro compasivamente.

—Loki es como un gato. Si está herido, lo ocultará y encontrará un escondite para lamer sus heridas hasta que pueda fingir que nunca fue lastimado. No muestra debilidad. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes, desaparecía durante días, semanas, en los bosques de Asgard. Regresaría con hierbas raras y otras cosas, pero hasta yo sé que esas cosas no le toman tanto tiempo en hallarlas a alguien con las habilidades de Loki.

Tony se tragó una sonrisa mientras comprendía por qué Loki tardaba tanto en «recolectar hierbas» en el bosque. Era bastante astuto guardando secretos, de eso no tenía dudas. Solo esperaba que ahora tuviera un lugar seguro al que ir para recuperarse de los últimos dos años.


	36. Justicia

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **36\. Justicia**

Tony regresó a su rutina. Investigar, trabajo ocasional de superhéroes, evitar juntas, y codearse con políticos. Aunque Loki solo había estado con él durante unas pocas semanas, fue difícil volver a cómo eran las cosas antes. Extrañaba su compañía. Y no solo su presencia física, aunque eso había sido encantador. Extrañaba sus conversaciones, sus extrañas sonrisas, su ingenio, su coraje.

Con un esfuerzo deliberado, cerró mentalmente ese capítulo. No tenía sentido mortificarse por ello, él era un hombre ocupado, ¡tenía cosas que hacer! Loki se había ido, y esa era su decisión. Una elección que hizo libremente, voluntariamente. Sin importar cuánto hubiese deseado que hubiera elegido diferente, eso era algo que se salía de sus manos.

Casi un mes después, Tony estaba subiendo al penthouse en el elevador cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. interrumpió la musiquilla de fondo.

—Señor, estoy detectando perturbaciones atmosféricas.

El corazón de Tony dio un brinco, luego se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente era simplemente Thor.

—¿Debo permitir que sus visitantes accedan al penthouse? —preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S. tras una breve pausa—. El príncipe Thor está presente, con alguien más.

—¿Visitantes? ¿Plural? Es Loki... olvídalo. Sí, déjalos entrar.

Tony salió del ascensor para ver a Thor acompañado por Sindri. Se sintió complacido al ver a la líder de los artesanos nuevamente, y se acercó para tomar su mano antes de hacer lo mismo con Thor.

—Bienvenida a Midgard, Sindri. Y tú también, Thor, obviamente, aunque vienes y vas como te place, ¿quieren algo de beber? —Tony ya estaba sacando tres vasos de la barra y destapando su mejor whisky. Ya era de noche, así que ¿por qué no? Sindri no sabía que no era algún tipo de ritual de hospitalidad midgardiano, y a Thor de todas formas le gustaba su buen whisky.

Cogieron los vasos y los chocaron ante la insistencia de Tony, todos tomaron un trago. Sindri parecía escéptica, pero después de probarlo tomó otro trago más grande, así que Tony tomó aquello como una victoria. Los condujo hasta el sofá y todos se sentaron.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó Tony. Sindri estaba mirando a su alrededor, el ventanal que daba a la ciudad seguía atrayendo su atención, por lo que Thor tomó la palabra.

—Amigo mío, se han presentado novedades con los Nidavellir, las cuales deseamos informarte. Sindri, la líder de los artesanos, también tiene una solicitud que hacerte.

—Jum, está bien, suena interesante. Adelante.

Antes de que Thor pudiera comenzar, Sindri lo miró con curiosidad.

—Lord Stark, ¿no tiene sirvientes? ¿Dónde está el botín de guerra y esclavo, Loki? ¿No debería estar aquí atendiendo sus necesidades?

Tony evitó cuidadosamente reaccionar ante su pregunta sobre Loki. Si Thor no le había contado de la recién adquirida libertad del dios debía existir una razón para ello. En su lugar, señaló hacia el techo mientras decía:

—¿J?

La suave voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. llenó la espaciosa habitación.

—El señor Stark prefiere la privacidad en su penthouse. En caso de que se requiera un sirviente, yo los comandaré como corresponde.

Tony sonrió. J.A.R.V.I.S. era un puto tesoro. Sindri no necesitaba saber que los «sirvientes» bajo el mando de J.A.R.V.I.S. eran un trío de robots en los que apenas se podía confiar para llevar un extintor.

Sindri pareció debidamente impresionada, como Tony pretendía. No respondió a su pregunta sobre Loki, y no iba a hacerlo, no hasta que tuviera más información sobre por qué estaba aquí.

Thor escondió su sonrisa tras su vaso de whisky. Le tenía bastante aprecio a J.A.R.V.I.S., el «sirviente invisible», como insistía en llamarlo. Tony sospechaba que a veces se hacía el tonto solo para divertirse.

Thor se tomó de un trago el contenido de su vaso y comenzó a hablar:

—Mi amigo, las mazmorras de Nidavellir han sido vulneradas.

Tony se levantó, alarmado.

—¡No me digas que Otr escapó!

—No... No escapó. Más bien, alguien llegó hasta él.

Ahhh. Eso explicaba por qué Thor estaba siendo tan cauteloso respecto al paradero de Loki. Claramente él era el principal sospechoso.

Tony se volvió a sentar.

—Bueno, sin duda un tipo como él tiene muchos enemigos. ¿Está muerto?

Sindri tomó la palabra.

—Está vivo. Lo encontraron temprano en la mañana, en el salón de intercambio.

Tony tenía una muy buena idea de lo que venía a continuación, pero mantuvo el rostro serio e hizo un gesto cortés para que prosiguiera.

Sindri no parecía demasiado interesada en relatar el resto de lo sucedido. Lord Otr había sido encontrado encadenado a un poste de exhibición en el salón de intercambios con un collar de esclavitud alrededor de su cuello. Debido al collar, no pudo pronunciar el nombre de su nuevo amo. Quienquiera que fuese, lo había dejado en el salón de intercambio y no había regresado, así que cualquier persona que quisiera reclamarlo probablemente podría hacerlo.

Tony asintió, incapaz de fingir demasiada preocupación por el hombre que había violado, abusado, secuestrado y torturado a Loki.

—Bueno, supongo que eso apesta para él —dijo, a la ligera—. Pero me temo que no veo eso qué tiene que ver conmigo.

Sindri parecía incómoda.

—La sobrina de Lord Otr, Lady Snorii, me pidió que viniera aquí y solicitara que me devolviera los libros que usted adquirió recientemente. Desea liberar a su tío.

Tony asintió nuevamente, como si estuviera considerando la petición. No estaba obligado a hacerlo.

—Así que, ¿ahora quién está cuidando al esclavo Otr?

—Lady Snorii le ordenó regresar a las mazmorras. Tiene algún tipo de obligación familiar y busca mitigar su humillación, pero no le tiene cariño. La ex esposa de Lord Otr, Ibel, ha ofrecido ser su... _guardiana_... de ser necesario. Los términos del vínculo son desconocidos. Loki estaba... discúlpeme... —Tosió y se tapó la boca con la mano—. Loki _está_ ligado como un esclavo de placer. Otros son ligados con instrucciones más generales, ser útiles y obedientes a sus dueños.

Thor nuevamente escondió su sonrisa tras su vaso, advirtió que ya estaba vacío y se levantó para volver a llenarlo.

Tony consideró aquello.

—¿Así que puede que Otr termine siendo _útil y obediente_ para su ex esposa? ¿Se separaron en buenos términos?

—No. Lord Otr fue... irrespetuoso con Ibel, no le dio a ella ni a su familia el respeto que merecían. Ibel era bastante joven para casarse con alguien como él. Tenía un corazón sensible, y era amante de los animales. Creo, príncipe Thor, que usted y su hermano la conocieron hace algunos años.

Thor asintió.

—Sí. Era una dulce niña. Ayudó a Loki en una cacería cuando su caballo se lesionó.

Sindri consideró aquello.

—Eso suena como a algo que haría ella. Nadie está seguro de cómo se enteró del... _predicamento_ de Lord Otr, para que ofreciera tan rápidamente sus servicios a Lady Snorii como su guardiana.

—Bueno, las buenas noticias vuelan —dijo Tony alegremente. Todos tomaron unos cuantos tragos de su whisky.

Tras un tiempo, Sindri preguntó educadamente:

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardará su investigación en el libro, Lord Stark?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que me tomará al menos dos años más —dijo Tony.

Todos se sentaron y asintieron, bebiendo el fino whisky de Tony, sin decir nada que pudiera comprometer su cuidadosamente construida plausible negación.

Tony revisó mentalmente el estado actual de Loki. Había pasado de: «lamerse sus heridas y recuperarse», a: «impartir justicia a quienes lo habían agraviado». No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, incluso mientras se preguntaba: «¿también estoy en su lista?».


	37. Cortejo

****Disclaimer:**** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **37\. Cortejo**

Tony regresó a dormir en su habitación. Esconderse en el laboratorio y dormir en el sofá no estaba haciendo más que darle dolor en el cuello. Extrañaba a Loki, pero a lo largo de su existencia también había extrañado a otras personas y había sobrevivido a su ausencia. Las personas se iban. Sus padres habían muerto, Obie le había traicionado, Pepper... bueno, eso era complicado, pero también se había ido. Dicen que si amas a alguien, debes dejarlo ir, pero Tony había estado dejando ir a quienes amaba toda su vida y todavía nadie había regresado. Había dejado ir a Loki, sabiendo en su corazón que sería un adiós. Nunca aprendió su lección. Si amas a alguien, aférrate a ella con todo lo que tienes, porque si lo dejas ir, se irá para siempre. Deberían poner eso en una maldita tarjeta de San Valentín.

En semejante estado de ánimo, evitó toda compañía. No se alegró cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. le dijo que tenía un invitado esperándolo en el penthouse mientras tomaba el ascensor tras un largo día en el laboratorio.

Las puertas se abrieron y Tony tropezó con sus propios pies cuando vio a Loki recostado elegantemente en su sofá blanco. Se veía bien. Se veía mejor que nunca. La libertad le sentaba bien. Su piel era suave y clara, ojos brillantes, cabello ondulado alrededor de su rostro. Vestía el albornoz de seda verde que él le había regalado. El verde esmeralda contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Se veía tan increíble en él como Tony culpablemente lo había imaginado cuando se lo compró.

Loki no habló. Era el momento para que Tony desplegara todos sus encantos.

—Si estás desnudo bajo ese albornoz, voy a perder la jodida cordura. —Tranquilo, Tony. Tranquilo.

A modo de respuesta, Loki agitó el cuello del albornoz envuelto firmemente para revelar unos centímetros de su clavícula.

—Oh, Dios. Si estás aquí para matarme, haz eso otra vez y te juro que moriré de un paro cardiaco, aquí y ahora. Y ni siquiera me importaría.

—No estoy aquí para matarte, Anthony. —¡Oh, Dios, había extrañado aquella voz! Y _Anthony_... bueno, sus pantalones se estaban poniendo más apretados solo por escucharlo.

—Ahh bueno, me alegro por eso. Te extrañé. Aunque supongo que no usarías ese albornoz para venir aquí y vengarte. A menos que estés tratando de distraerme, que, por cierto, está funcionando completamente.

Loki frunció el ceño, mirando a Tony como si fuera alguna clase de idiota.

—No voy a... Anthony... primero que todo, no hiciste nada para ganarte mi venganza. En segundo lugar, me liberaste, cuando simplemente pudiste haberme... conservado. En tercer lugar... en tercer lugar, yo también te extrañé. Iba a dejar este reino y no regresar nunca más. Pero me vi atraído de nuevo hacia aquí. Así que. —Tomó aliento y pareció armarse de valor para lo que seguía—. He decidido permitirte que me cortejes. —Levantó la barbilla, se encontró con su mirada, pero Tony vio la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Vas...? Uh... ¿Vas a dejarme cortejarte? Quiero decir... obviamente voy a cortejarte hasta que te hartes. Espero que te gusten los regalos, porque básicamente mi idea de cortejar a alguien es simplemente comprarle un montón de regalos.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa:

—¿Cómo este? —preguntó, acariciando la pesada seda del albornoz con las yemas de sus dedos. Tony advirtió que llevaba puestas las pulseras de oro que le había dado. O mejor dicho, que J.A.R.V.I.S. le había dado. Aunque contaba como si hubiese sido él. Tony cerró la brecha entre él y el sofá donde Loki se recostaba, y se sentó en el borde del cojín junto a él.

—Sí, como ese. Cualquier cosa que quieras. De verdad. Cualquier cosa. —Miró al dios a los ojos y vio que le entendía.

Un ligero rubor se extendió por el rostro de Loki, aunque se veía serio.

—Anthony, he extrañado tu compañía. Pero ahora debo ser claro contigo. Ya no soy tu esclavo. Puede que esté dispuesto a complacerte en esos juegos, pero tú también me complacerás. Si me deseas de rodillas para ti otra vez, entonces no descuidarás mi placer.

Tony asintió.

—Está bien, no quiero parecer un disco rayado, pero en serio, ¿ _estás_ desnudo bajo ese albornoz? Estaría muy, muy feliz de mostrarte lo mucho que no voy a descuidar tu placer. No voy a descuidarte en lo absoluto. Me dedicaré a ello, incluso. —Se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a Loki, le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero beso en los nudillos—. Déjame hacerte una sugerencia. Una idea. Te quitas ese albornoz y me enseñas lo que hay debajo, y haré lo que quieras. Creo que es lo justo. No es que no me guste al revés, porque me gusta mucho, pero podemos cambiarlo un poco. Tú mandas. Es tu turno. Lo que quieras.

Loki agarró dos puñados de la camisa de Tony y lo puso al nivel de sus ojos.

—Lo que quiero —dijo, ojos oscuros—. Lo que quiero, Anthony, es que me lleves a tu cama y me folles. Quiero tus manos en mí, quiero tu polla dentro de mí, quiero que me hagas gritar.

Tony ya estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo antes de que Loki terminara de hablar. Se puso de pie, tomó a Loki de la mano, lo jaló hacia el dormitorio y ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. que cerrara el penthouse y cancelara todo su día de mañana.

El resto de la noche se tornó borrosa. Loki quitándose el albornoz para revelar que realmente estaba completamente desnudo. Las pulseras de oro en sus muñecas brillando en la tenue luz, contrastando con sus brillantes ojos. Loki tendido voluntariamente en la cama de Tony, ansioso, jadeando de placer mientras Tony se tomaba su tiempo con él, deslizando sus dedos dentro de la carne estrecha y caliente. Sus gemidos atrapados en la boca de Loki, la espalda del dios arqueada sobre la cama, tobillos enredados alrededor de la cintura de Tony. _«Ah, ah, ah»_ mientras Tony se impulsaba en él, caderas levantadas para encontrarse con él. Y luego solo placer. Cuerpos juntos, brazos y piernas envueltas alrededor del otro, manos acercándolos, deliciosa fricción, calor, el grito progresivo de Loki mientras Tony situaba una de sus largas piernas sobre su hombro, doblándolo sobre la cama, encontrando ese lugar en su interior que finalmente, definitivamente, le hizo gritar su nombre.


	38. Epílogo uno: Cristales

******Disclaimer:****** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **38\. Epílogo uno: Cristales**

—¿Oye, puedo preguntarte algo?

Loki giró la cabeza tratando de mirar a Tony. No pudo, porque estaba firmemente atado por sus muñecas y tobillos al marco reforzado de titanio de la cama del humano. Gruñó a través de su mordaza, claramente comunicando un: _«¿en serio?»_ , a pesar de que fue completamente ininteligible.

Tony deslizó sus manos por los muslos extendidos de Loki y apretó la carne de sus nalgas, levantadas por la almohada bajo sus caderas.

—Sí, de verdad. Quiero decir, usualmente evitas responder mis preguntas, pero tal vez, en este momento, puede que estés motivado, ¿sabes? —Tony se inclinó sobre su prisionero, dejando que su cálido aliento cayera sobre el culo perfecto del dios, estimulándolo. Loki trató de moverse hacia atrás, levantando sus caderas, tratando de obtener más de aquella sensación. Tony se había dado cuenta, tras una exhaustiva investigación, que Loki estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, prometer cualquier cosa, decir cualquier cosa si era recompensado con la lengua de Tony en su culo. Por supuesto, Tony había aprovechado ese conocimiento, extrayendo muchas promesas lascivas que Loki había cumplido felizmente. Tenía a un dios a su disposición. Si el precio que tenía que pagar era reducirlo a un manojo de gritos y súplicas con su lengua, bueno, era uno que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Otro gruñido de parte de Loki, uno resignado a cualquier clase de juego que Tony estuviera tramando. Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada, relajó sus músculos. Tony nunca se cansaba de la vista. Loki, meses después de haber regresado libremente al penthouse, se entregó voluntariamente a sus deseos. Por supuesto, todo esto no fue fácil. Algunas noches fueron duras. Las pesadillas llegaban, y necesitaban ser ahuyentadas con whisky y abrazos y las manos de Tony sobre el cuerpo del dios, recordándole que estaba a salvo. Algunos días, Loki se marchaba a las habitaciones que le había dado en la torre, cerraba la puerta y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente. Había desaparecido del penthouse unas cuantas veces, dejando a Tony deambulando de un lado a otro de preocupación hasta que regresaba. No le decía lo que había hecho y Tony no se lo preguntaba.

Apretó el culo de Loki nuevamente, separando las nalgas perfectas y redondas y soplando su aliento entre ellas. Se ganó un gemido ahogado. Al dios le encantaba estar amordazado. Tony había estado comprando juguetes en cuanto se había dado cuenta de este interés particular, y hoy tenía un nuevo modelo por probar. En cuanto lo vio, Loki simplemente había dicho que sí, ojos encendidos de deseo. Parecía un bozal de cuero, pero en su interior, un consolador de goma de cuatro pulgadas le daba al dios algo que chupar. También le hacía imposible hablar. Loki tenía señales con las manos si necesitaba comunicarse, y por supuesto, si quería, simplemente podía usar su magia para liberarse. Nunca lo hizo. Incluso cuando Tony lo había atado a un banco en el laboratorio y lo había mantenido allí todo el día, usándolo cada vez que quería, e ignorándolo el resto del tiempo. En aquella ocasión, Loki solo había señalado: _«verde, verde, verde_ » para que continuara.

—Entonces, J.A.R.V.I.S. me informó que hay una señal de energía bastante interesante que proviene de tu apartamento. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme al respecto? —Levantó una mano y la dejó caer sobre el trasero de Loki con un golpe seco. El dios se sobresaltó y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No? Bueno, no puedo decir que no siento un poco de curiosidad. J.A.R.V.I.S. no pudo identificar esa señal de energía, así que imagino que es algo que no es de la Tierra. —Levantó su mano otra vez y esperó. Loki flexionó sus manos pero no respondió. Le dio otra nalgada. El dios podía ser muy terco. Tony confiaba en que no hubiera llevado nada peligroso a la torre, pero tenía curiosidad. Dejaría que Loki decidiera cómo sería el resto de la noche.

—Bueno, aquí está mi oferta, Príncipe Bonito. Háblame de esa señal de energía y me comeré tu trasero hasta que te corras tan fuerte que te desmayes. O, NO me lo digas, y azotaré este lindo trasero hasta que esté rojo y caliente, y luego lo follaré. Ah, y estarás usando esto. —Levantó una banda de cuero frente a los ojos de Loki—. Y no podrás correrte.

Las mejillas de Loki estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos abiertos y suplicantes mientras Tony le describía sus opciones. Cuando vio el anillo para el pene gimoteó a través de la mordaza. Loki odiaba el anillo para el pene. Lo amaba y lo odiaba por igual. Cuando Tony le hacía usarlo, suplicaba para que se lo quitara, pero también lo volvía extremadamente deseoso por complacerlo. Tony juraba que podía saber si Loki estaba usándolo solo por el entusiasmo con el que le chupaba la polla.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. Tony simplemente esperó. La promesa del anilingus solía ser suficiente para que Loki hiciera cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Tony no se lo ofrecía todo el tiempo, le gustaba tener a Loki deseando siempre más. Habían transcurrido unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que el dios había sido recompensado de aquella manera, y Tony dudaba que pudiera resistirse. Loki cerró los ojos y asintió. Tony sonrió y desabrochó la mordaza. Antes de retirarle el consolador de la boca a Loki, le advirtió:

—Cualquier otra cosa que contestes que no sean respuestas concretas a mis preguntas, esto regresará a su lugar, y empezaré a darte nalgadas, ¿entendido?

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y asintió nuevamente. Tony dejó la mordaza a un lado y volvió a subirse a la cama entre las piernas abiertas del dios.

—Muy bien, primera pregunta: ¿qué hace esa señal de energía en tu apartamento?

Loki apretó la mandíbula.

—Anthony, te aseguro que no es nada peligroso para tu reino.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¡esa no fue una respuesta concreta! —Agarró la mordaza y la empujó de nuevo en la boca del dios. Loki se apartó tanto como pudo, diciendo:

—¡Espera! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré! —Tony se detuvo, mordaza aún en su mano. Loki dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

—Viene de los cristales de energía de la máquina de Otr. Los reuní hace dos días. ¡Son míos! ¡Los Nidavellir ni siquiera saben qué hacer con semejante poder!

Tony había sospechado que la respuesta sería algo parecido. La energía era fuerte, pero no correspondía a nada parecido en la Tierra. J.A.R.V.I.S. solo la había detectado porque había estado expandiendo el alcance de sus sensores tras escanear la magia de Loki. Tony consideró que aquella era una respuesta bastante completa, para los estándares de Loki. Para mantenerlo motivado, se inclinó y lamió a Loki desde la parte de atrás de sus bolas hasta la parte baja de su espalda. El dios inmediatamente perdió su actitud petulante y volvió a derretirse contra la almohada.

Tony esperó. Loki gimió y siguió hablando.

—¡Eres insufrible! Estoy usando el poder para proteger la torre de las fuerzas de Asgard. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas Odín ya sabe que estoy aquí, y preferiría que no se presentara aquí inesperadamente. El Bifrost no podrá aterrizar en este lugar. Si Odín aterriza en otro lado e intenta ingresar por medios más convencionales, lo sabré antes de que se encuentre a una milla de distancia. Tiempo más que suficiente para apartarme de su camino. ¡Otr no tenía idea de cómo usar semejante poder! Quería hacer un arma para usarla contra los demás reinos, ser una especie de emperador. ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo podía esperar controlar semejante arma? ¡Lo habría destruido, destruido su reino, habría hecho un agujero en la mismísima realidad!

Tony guardó silencio por un momento.

—¿Pero eso no sucederá aquí?—preguntó.

Loki gruñó y tiró de las esposas.

—¿Me crees tan tonto? ¡He estudiado el seidr durante mil años! ¡Ahora, libérame o pon esa deliciosa mordaza en mi boca y ponte a trabajar!

Tony adoraba al Loki mandón. Incluso atado, despatarrado sobre su vientre y completamente desnudo, podía sonar imperioso. Estaba feliz por complacerlo, empujó la mordaza de nuevo en su boca y la abrochó firmemente detrás de su cabeza. Loki gimió y meneó su culo invitadoramente.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en los cristales de energía más tarde, ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.


	39. Epílogo dos: Logth Thram

********Disclaimer:******** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **EndlessStairway** , esta es una traducción.

* * *

 **39\. Epílogo dos: Logth Thram**

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, J? —Tony volvió a llenar su vaso y nuevamente deambuló por el penthouse.

—Loki ha estado ausente durante doce horas y catorce minutos, señor.

Tony gruñó y deambuló de un lugar a otro durante un poco más de tiempo. Loki a veces abandonaba la torre, pero generalmente no lo hacía por mucho tiempo. No por más de unas cuantas horas, y a Tony le gustaba que fuera de esa manera. Loki no era exactamente un fugitivo, pero tampoco era libre. Había sido condenado a la esclavitud y la sentencia había sido cumplida. Odín no había establecido un plazo para su castigo, y una vez entregado a su dueño, este era libre de hacer con él lo que quisiera. Tony lo había liberado, ya que tenía derecho a hacerlo al ser su amo. Aun así, Tony no confiaba en Odín ni por un segundo. El Padre de Todos podía decidir que Loki no había sufrido lo suficiente y tratar de imponerle un castigo mucho mayor.

Thor le había dicho que Odín respetaría la ley, pero había dicho lo mismo sobre los Nidavellir. Ya no era tan ingenuo. Odín era peligroso para Loki. Cuando Loki abandonaba la torre, sin decirle a dónde iba, Tony no tenía forma de protegerlo.

Era la una de la madrugada, estaba medio borracho y exhausto, y decidió irse a la cama. Deambular de un lado a otro no iba a hacer que Loki regresara a casa más rápido.

El amanecer empezaba a mostrarse en el horizonte cuando Tony despertó mientras Loki se arrastraba en la cama a su lado. Se dio vuelta y envolvió al dios con sus brazos.

—Hola, cariño —murmuró—, te extrañé.

Loki permitió que Tony lo acomodara en la posición preferida del humano cuando se acurrucaban, cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tony, brazos y piernas entrelazados. El dios dejó escapar un largo bostezo.

—No quise preocuparte, Anthony. Creí que regresaría antes a casa.

El corazón de Tony se saltó unos cuantos latidos al escuchar a Loki describir la torre como su _hogar_. Había tratado de dejarle claro que su apartamento era solo suyo, y que el penthouse era su hogar compartido. No había presionado a Loki para que lo aceptara. Escuchar su cansada voz ahora, confirmando casualmente sus esperanzas, era todo lo que había querido. Apretó a Loki con fuerza.

—¿Todo está bien?

Loki acarició con su nariz el cuello de Tony.

—Sí. Fui a visitar a Ibel.

Tony lo miró, y Loki sonrió.

—Le advertí a Otr que pagaría por sus crímenes, y de hecho así ha sido. No ha tomado bien su vida como esclavo. Ibel es una mujer muy razonable, y sus demandas no son abusivas, pero apenas puede obedecerle. El vínculo le obliga hacerlo, cuando tiene demasiada hambre, pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo huraño y malhumorado. Ibel no es una mujer cruel, pero me confesó que está contenta por ser quien le permita comprender a Otr su nuevo estatus.

Tony se movió incómodamente.

—¿Crees que es suficiente castigo para él? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Para que sufra como yo, alguien tendría que asumir el papel que él jugó. ¿A quién puedo pedirle que se convierta en un monstruo para asegurar su sufrimiento? Tú te diste cuenta de ello, ¿no? Es difícil resistirse al poder. Tener a alguien absolutamente a tu merced no es algo fácil.

Tony lo sabía. Recordó haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos con Loki, embriagado por el poder y la sumisión del dios. Lo había ahogado con su polla, le había hecho besar sus pies y agradecérselo. Loki no le guardaba rencor por esto, aunque, secretamente, Tony pensaba que tal vez debía hacerlo.

Como si leyera su mente, Loki le besó el hombro.

—No te preocupes, Anthony. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú. Sé que disfrutaste lo que hacías conmigo, no dejes que eso te perturbe. Si no lo hubieras hecho, me habría muerto de hambre. Y no habríamos activado el _Logth Thram_. No hubiéramos aligerado el vínculo y ni hubiera podido _pensar_ sin la presión constante por... complacerte.

—Sí... todavía no entiendo exactamente cómo sucedió aquello. Quiero decir, el libro dice que el _Logth Thram_ es cuando el esclavo se somete voluntariamente, pero tú no estabas dispuesto a someterte en lo absoluto. Eras la definición exacta de no querer hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿por qué Otr prácticamente me acusó de abusar de ti para activarlo?

Loki apretó sus labios, dudando. Tony estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por eso, cuando el dios respondió:

—Otr no entendió el _Logth Thram_. Le dijo a Hreidmar que le daría mayor poder sobre mí, que me haría estar dispuesto y ansioso por servirle. Sin embargo, es al revés, es el esclavo quien debe estar dispuesto a activar el _Logth Thram_. Intentó torturarme para someterme. Creía que un esclavo eventualmente se sometería voluntariamente si lo golpeaba lo suficiente. No entendió que tiene que existir cierta confianza entre esclavo y amo. El _Logth Thram_ es una recompensa, no un castigo.

Tony asintió.

—Debió haber pensado que te había hecho algo muy malo para que lo hubiera activado tan rápido.

Loki se mostró de acuerdo. No parecía molesto por recordar sus experiencias pasadas. Tal vez ver a su antiguo abusador reducido a ser un esclavo había hecho algo para exorcizar aquel demonio. Y, pensó Tony irónicamente, además tenía a su otro antiguo amo, es decir a él, bastante domado también. Loki apenas tenía que mover su dedo y Tony estaba listo para hacer o comprarle lo que quisiera. Se preguntó si el dios también había tenido al guardabosques comiendo de su mano. Y qué importaba, lo que el dios quería era ser atado, azotado y follado duro. Esto no cambiaba quién estaba a cargo, y Tony sabía que no era él. Aunque esto poco le importaba. Tenía a Loki cálido y dispuesto en su cama, tenía su inteligencia en el laboratorio, su ingenio, humor y simpatía. Tenía todo lo que quería.

Loki se retorció entre sus brazos. Se subió a su regazo, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra sus ligeros pantalones de algodón. A Loki le gustaba dormir desnudo, y Tony tampoco tenía quejas al respecto. Loki le había dado rienda suelta para hacerle lo que quisiera mientras dormía. Tony disfrutaba mucho despertándolo, haciéndolo rodar sobre su vientre y montándolo. A juzgar por la respuesta entusiasta que obtenía de Loki mientras lo montaba, el dios también lo disfrutaba.

—¿Quieres discutir esto más a fondo, Anthony? —le preguntó Loki, moviendo sus caderas contra la dura polla del humano.

—Uhhhhh, estás tratando de distraerme.

—Mmmmm, ¿está funcionando? —preguntó Loki, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Tony, besando su pecho y vientre mientras lo hacía.

—Sí, está funcionando —jadeó Tony—. Está funcionando.

Loki tarareó, complacido.

—¿Y cuáles son tus órdenes, Anthony?

Tony agarró el cabello de Loki con ambas manos.

—Abre la boca —dijo, y se empujó dentro mientras Loki obedecía. Su polla estuvo envuelta en calor húmedo. Loki la chupó, moviendo su lengua todo lo que pudo. Tony quería usar su garganta, y Loki inclinó su cabeza para dejarlo deslizarse en aquel estrecho canal. El dios gorgoteó mientras su suministro de aire era interrumpido. Tony gimió mientras empujaba la cabeza de Loki hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas, frotando el glande de su polla en su garganta. Por mucho que Loki disfrutara de las mordazas, disfrutaba más de esto, permitiendo que su boca fuese usada. La falta de aire lo tornaba aturdido y sumiso. Loki podía contener la respiración al menos por un minuto. Si Tony lo obligaba a contenerla por más tiempo, se volvía bastante impaciente. Tragando, tarareando, presionando su propia mano contra su garganta para aumentar la presión y la fricción. A Tony le gustaba simplemente agacharle la cabeza y dejar que el dios se encargara de todo. Si quería respirar, tenía que hacer que Tony se corriera. Se recostó y escuchó los gorgoteos ahogados que salían de debajo de las mantas. Era música para sus oídos. Se empujó unas cuantas veces más, superficialmente, para que así Loki no pudiera respirar. Loki gimió ante la provocación y tragó saliva, apretando su garganta alrededor de la polla de Tony más fuerte, haciéndole saltar y retorcerse de placer.

—Hazlo otra vez —ordenó, y gimió nuevamente cuando Loki lo hizo. Tony empujó su pie contra la desatendida polla del dios, dándole algo contra que estimularse. Loki inmediatamente movió sus caderas, polla dura y goteando. No se le permitía correrse antes que Tony, aunque algunas veces lo hacía de todos modos, para disfrutar del castigo inevitable que proseguía. Tony jaló la cabeza de Loki hacia arriba y hacia abajo, follando su garganta vehementemente, el calor y la fricción ya eran casi insoportables. Jadeó, envolvió sus manos en el cabello del dios, se empujó dos veces más y se vino en su garganta. Lo soltó, Loki levantó la cabeza y jadeó por aire, todavía moviendo sus caderas contra el pie de Tony. La ráfaga de oxígeno debió llevarle al límite. Gimió y se derramó, temblando mientras el placer lo inundaba.

Se dejó caer, peso apiñando a Tony contra la cama. Tony dio un brinco cuando el dios le sacó el aire. Rio y envolvió a Loki en sus brazos, ignorando la pegajosidad entre ambos.

—Te amo, cariño —le dijo, apretando a Loki con fuerza. Loki se paralizó por un segundo, luego se apoyó en sus brazos. Miró a Tony, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, Anthony —dijo, luego tosió, garganta dolorida por el duro trato.

Tony sonrió, ojos brillando a la luz del amanecer.

—Vamos —dijo—, te prepararé un poco de té caliente.

FIN.

* * *

And that's all, folks!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, como ya deben saber algunos, este fic tiene secuela, así que espero poder compartirlo con ustedes pronto... Aunque debo aclarar que no será en un futuro cercano, ya que como dije antes, tras terminar este fic tengo pensado dedicarme a otro que tengo en hiatus desde hace tiempo (cof, En la cuerda floja, cof). Espero que comprendan.

Sin ser más, gracias por todo: por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, ¡pero sobre todo por seguir ahí! Disculpen todo lo malo (las largas esperas, más que todo) y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan respecto a la traducción, bien recibida será.

¡Cuídense mucho y los quiero 3000!


End file.
